Beholder
by AnnStef
Summary: A bad idea lands free-spirited Katara entangled in a messy web of lies and secrets as she explores her island home with unlikely companions. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is an AU. The 4 nations are named completely different and theres no bending, but the true heart of each nation is revealed in the elements itself. Lastly, the first two chapters of this story are short, but they get much longer after that (this was due to me trying to get a feel of the story).

Disclaimer: The Last Airbender and all its intellectual property does not belong to me. This is just for pure enthusiasm for the fandom and my love for these two characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Danu - Capital of the Isle of Jala**

People watching is great. Observing a person in their environment, when they think your eyes aren't on them, shows an essence of our humanity, whether it be pain or happiness or neutrality.

I darted my eyes away from _them_ and focused on writing my article. I worked at the Daily Telegraph, a popular newspaper company in Danu, the mainland island amongst the Isle of Jala. At first my employment experience wasn't the greatest since it basically consisted of getting coffees and teas, faxing, filing, and other menial tasks. I worked day and night to write pieces to intrigue my editor, about the latest scoop on local happenings and avant-garde opinion pieces, but he insisted I focus on daily news pieces instead, which I detested. Don't get me wrong, daily news is important, but I don't necessarily feel the spark when I write about for the tenth time in a row about how " _The Moonpeach Thief Strikes Again_ ". There's no revolutionary news and stories from this quaint island and it make me feel so passionless about my job. As months went by and I continued to hand in more opinion pieces I did on the side, my boss caved. I guess my persistence wore him thin and he finally gave me spot on the Op-Ed, known as the opinion editorial, team. So far being on this team was an eye opener. The many views and standpoints of these journalists excited me, exchanging insight and having disagreements thrilled me. I loved allowing the readers to look at pieces with no claim of objectivity, to open their minds to opinions they have never considered before. It truly was a great opportunity, but I still had my eyes set on gaining my own column, sue me, but I really have a lot to say!

My latest task was quite unusual and at the moment it was giving me a migraine. When Mr. Holrok, my editor, asked me to write an opinion piece in collaboration with the Travel team, I was insanely confused. I couldn't get out of this nonsense task, despite my efforts, and decided to suck it up and be the determined journalist I am. However, this optimism faded and here I am now, a few days later with no direction on where this article should go. I sipped my tea and sighed, knowing the only relief I had was having approximately a month to write the damn thing.

"Come on everyone off the bus! I need you all checked-in and we will meet out front in 2 hours for your tour around the capital", shouted a frazzled tour guide.

I glanced back up at the noisy tourists, mostly consisting of travellers from Ignisia, a nation known for its varying hot climate and spicy cuisine, and Achalaregno, as their natives call it the "kingdom" of great land forms and endless mountain peaks. As most of the group rushed to the hotel entrance to freshen up, from what I presume a long journey, I noticed the stragglers of the group.

First, was a tiny girl, probably in her early 20s, lugging baggage twice her size with pure ease as she stomped up to the entrance while calling out to a young bald man standing by the palm trees.

"Twinkletoes! What are you doing?! Get your butt over here and carry your luggage like a man!", she bellowed at him.

The man in question stopped snapping pictures from his camera and blushed in embarrassment, before rushing over to grab his suitcase from her. While they were bickering, I looked at them closely and noticed that the man had peculiar tattoos marking up and down his body, arrows feathering his arms and legs. Ah! He must be from the Lands of Caelis, I thought to myself, happy I recalled some basic geography from high school about the scattered lands known for their unique architectural beauty and crisp air. As they bustled into the hotel, their arguing incoherent to me, I turned my head back towards the bus as a deep voice shouted with caution.

"Uncle careful! I can do it, just…just go inside," the young man with dark hair huffed at the elderly man who was chuckling, amused by the young man's frustrated antics.

As the young man turned around from the bus with the baggage in tow, I finally got a good look at him but all I noticed apart from his smooth pale skin and obsidian hair was the equally contrasting scar that marred the left side of his face, shaped like a flickering flame of a candle. As the two men began to converse, I became increasingly intrigued by the pair. I sound like a stalker, but honestly it was an interesting dynamic to watch. For instance, even though the young man's tense body and unpleased look exudes frustration, I could tell how receptive he was to what his uncle said by the way his eyes held fondness for the old man. The elderly man on the other hand, always had a look of mirth while he either chastised, advised or tried it placate his nephew, I couldn't really tell.

As I watched the pair walk up to the hotel, I felt a hand ruffle my hair and yelped in annoyance.

"Sokka!" I shouted angrily, while smoothing down my dark brown hair. He plopped on the chair beside me and grinned.

I sighed, internally. My brother, pain in the ass but I love him to death, a paradoxical relationship. He is technically my only family left, since our parents died in a fire when I was toddler. It saddens me that I can't even picture the faces of my parents and that all I have to remind me is old photos. Their death hurt Sokka more, at the age of five coming back home from a day of play in the snow, to our family home burning down while his family was stuck inside. He always told me how grateful and lucky he was to see the firefighter bringing out a wailing three-year old out of the house, that I was a reason he had to be strong. The goofball still had a way to melt my heart and it truly taught me to be resilient despite the loss of our parents and to live in honour of them. We made our life here with our aunt and uncle who adopted and moved us from cold South Aquam, where we were born, to tropical Danu.

"So, how's the article coming along? I brought some brain-food," Sokka asked while waving a piece of jerky in my face.

I pushed his hand away and hit my head on the table, mumbling, "Not good."

"Don't worry little sis, it'll come to you and BANG! You got yourself an article."

"It's easier said than done, Sokka."

"Hey! I'm just trying to help. I figured hope speeches would have worked with you, considering its your thing and all…", he said scratching his head in thought, while I glared at him.

"Wouldn't it be great if you weren't from here and you're one of those annoying tourists, doing touristy things. You'd have this article done no problem…", he rambles on.

When I catch a glimpse of the tour guide talking to some people from his group, it dawns on me. All I had to do was become a tourist, get on the tour bus and see the Isle of Jala through new eyes; the eyes of a foreigner.

"Not a bad idea, Sokka," I said musing to myself, concocting a plan to became a legitimate tourist.

"Huh…?" Sokka said in response with a piece of jerky hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

 **Quick Summary of Geography**

\- Ignisia (Fire Nation), derived from Latin

\- North Aquam and South Aquam (Northern and Southern Water Tribes), derived from Latin

\- Isle of Jala (translates to Isle of Water from Sanskrit, sister nation of North and South Aquam). The mainland island of Danu is within it and is named after the Hindu goddess of lakes and waters of life.

\- Achalaregno (Earth Kingdom), derived from Sanskrit and Latin

\- Lands of Caelis (Air Temples/Nation), derived from Latin


	2. Chapter 2

I started packing up my papers and laptop and stuffed them into my brown leather satchel haphazardly, while getting Sokka's attention.

"I need you to take my stuff home. I'm going to convince the tour guide to let me on his tour, for the length of it, as a tourist."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't just go on and travel now, Aunt Lela and Uncle Toro need you home," he said pleadingly.

Unamused, I crossed my arms across my chest and said, "Stop being so dramatic, the tour is like a week long, anyways. They won't even notice I'm gone."

"Ha! You thought it was one week tour?! Katara, the tours in the Isle are a month long. They're famous for that. It takes a while to show what this jewel of the sea has to offer, considering they are scattered islands."

My eyes widened and it caused Sokka to laugh even more. I thought it about for moment and considered my options. I realized that a month touring is cutting it close to the article deadline and my family is going to go ballistic if I'm gone for that long, but…the perks are so irresistible! I'd get to explore and be on my own for the first time in my life and let's not forget about the awesome, immersive content I'll get for my article.

Before Sokka could persuade further to not go, I had made up my mind and I was ready to commit to this. I slung my satchel across my body and grabbed Sokka's black sunglasses that were sitting atop his head. He was looking at me bewildered as I donned his sunglasses and plucked bright flower with lush pink petals from the garden patch near my table and placed it behind my ear.

"Do I look touristy, or what?", I asked my brother, hands on my hips.

He gaped, "Are you for real right now? You're actually gone bat-shit crazy."

I tried to give him my best puppy dog eyes and pleaded, "Please my kind, smart big brother, just cover for me. I really need this."

"Ugh I hate when you do that", he glowered and begrudgingly said, "Fine. Go. I'll tell them you're on work trip."

I squealed and threw my arms around him in a tight hug, mumbling into his chest, "Thanks Sokka. You're the best, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he said smirking as I looked up at him, returning my embrace.

"I just need one more favour", I said twiddling my thumbs while he looked at me scathingly, "Would you pack some stuff for me in a duffle or a suitcase. You know clothes, tooth brush, the necessities. You can drop it off at the entrance of the hotel. I need to be convincing to the other tourists, so the experience is real."

"You know this is some next level spy shit," he said while I looked at him with imploring eyes, further convincing him as he huffed, "Fine! Fine!"

I flashed him a wide smile and rushed to the tour guide, who was now standing alone by the bus. Now, I needed to convince this man.

"Hi!" I said brightly to the tired-looking tour guide leaning on the bus, awakening him from his sleepy stupor.

As he straightened his posture, he greeted me, "Hello Miss, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I need to be on your tour," I said.

"Hmm…tour packages are prepaid. Sorry Miss, you're too late. Also, aren't you a local?", he said looking pointedly at my caramel skin and unruly dark hair.

"Listen Mister, I really need to get on this tour. I write for the Daily Telegraph and I'm doing a travel article about the Isle, so this would really help me," I begged and he looked at me unconvinced.

I sighed, "I'll tell you what, you will be a feature in my article, name and picture!"

He thought about it for a moment, before a smile broke out on his face as he said, "Dang that's hard to turn down. I'll be a celebrity! You got yourself a deal Miss – "

I resisted to roll my eyes at his priorities and replied, "Katara."

"Ah, Katara. My name is Shu! Welcome to the Island Adventures Tour!" he said enthusiastically.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Shu! But one more thing. I need you to keep my cover. I want to be treated as tourist and I don't want the other tourists to know I am one, it'll taint the experience."

Speaking in hush-hush tones, he said, "You got it Miss Katara. And don't worry I'll get your room and ticket situations all sorted. The first tour around the capital is about to start soon. Wait by the bus."

I was impressed at his dedication, "Wow, thank you Shu."

He winked and left to go into the hotel, leaving me at the bus. Getting bored, I took out my note pad and started to put myself into the mindset of a traveller. I jotted down some notes about Shu, about what gauged of him from first impression.

 _Friendly, polite, dedicated to the tourist industry. Bribing = better results in hospitality_

While I was trying to write more notes, a voiced startled me and I jumped, almost dropping my note pad.

"I didn't see you on the bus," the person said apathetically.

I turned to them, stuffing note pad into my pocket, and stared at the person who ruined my train of thought and to my surprise it was _him_. Dark black hair falling into striking eyes, the colour of amber, and over his puckered scar. He really was like a mosaic, all parts of him juxtapose each other, but somehow it just… _works_."

"Well…err – ," I stammered before composing myself and stated defensively, "I don't have to explain my whereabouts to you! Who made you bus monitor?"

He looked taken aback for a brief moment before he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Immediately I knew how stupidly I acted, knowing I shouldn't have acted so churlish towards him. I needed to remember that to be a tourist I must be more open and "happy-go-lucky". Being cold and rude, would only make me more suspicious. After a period of awkward silence, with my body turned away trying to focus on anything but the person next to me, we heard a loud shout.

"Zuko!", the elderly man seen with him before approached him with a big grin on his aging face.

The scarred man regards him wearily, "What is it Uncle?"

The elderly man chortles, "You were going to leave without a goodbye? Come here."

He opens his arms, gesturing his nephew to come closer. His nephew rolled his eyes and embraced the old man tightly and patting him on the back.

After the embrace, the old man regarded him sternly, "Now have fun, I want you to come back changed. Think of this experience as creating a new slate, just as the island's tides washes the shores clean."

"Yes, Uncle," the young man muttered.

The elderly man smiled in approval and that's when he noticed me standing a few ways from his nephew.

"Ah and who is this? A new lady friend you made on the tour?" he asked the young man.

The young man turned to look at me with a sour look on his face and replied, "No she's not my friend. In fact, I haven't seen her on the bus until now."

"No need to standoffish, Zuko. Hello Miss, my name is Iroh and this is pouty man is my nephew, Zuko," the elderly man smiled said with his hand outstretched.

I shook his hand, a small smile gracing my lips, and introduced myself, "I'm Katara, its nice to meet you… _both_."


	3. Chapter 3

Iroh was the first person I told my elaborate cover story, while his miserable nephew pretended to not pay attention to the story I concocted about myself. The front I put up was that I was a traveller from South Aquam visiting the Isle of Jala to understand more about this vastly differing sister nation. The reason I gave them for not being on the bus originally, is that I missed it due to losing my baggage, which led me to getting a taxi to the hotel. I tried to keep the facts about myself as true to myself as possible and I only fibbed about my reason for being on the tour and my job. In turn, I learned a bit about Iroh and Zuko. Iroh said they came from Ignisia to the Isle for a vacation and that he was just sending his nephew off on this tour which he signed Zuko up for. Iroh said Zuko was in desperate need of a cleanse, whatever in the hell that means, and that this tour would be a perfect start to it. Zuko grunted at this and went back to being his surly self. Iroh continued to say how he was staying behind to catch up with old friends and relax at the spa, since he felt too weary in the bones to go touring. As we continued to make small talk, the tour guide and more members of the tour group arrived at the bus.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Katara. I hope you two get along well," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "Please teach my nephew to let loose."

I laughed and said, "I'll try. You take care Iroh!"

Iroh waved and took his leave, as the tour guide said, "Okay everyone on the bus. Our destination today is the Jala National Museum!"

Everyone filtered into the bus, as I stood at the back of the line. Looking around, I caught a glimpse of Sokka coming to the hotel entrance with a suitcase. He glanced at me and I gave him smile and subtle thumbs up.

As I approached the doors of the bus, Shu whispered to me that everything was all sorted and that my rooming situation will be dealt with when we get back from our excursion. I took an empty seat at the back of the bus, as the bus's engine started. After a 15-minute drive, that seemed to drag on due to the incessant traffic, we reached the museum. Everyone filtered out of the bus and into the museum, past the ticket booth (which Shu conveniently dealt with for me), to the first exhibit. Shu droned on about semantics about when the museum was founded and museum rules. There was a murmur of complaints as Shu said no photography was allowed, but the annoyance I noticed in Zuko's face had interested me. _So, he was looking forward to something at least…_

I tried to become engaged in the museum tour, but it was hard when I already knew all the historic details of the Isle. This first excursion was a total flop and all I could jot down was that it was wise to make the Jala National Museum has the first visit in your travel plan.

 _A good traveller will need a good exposure of historical backdrop before dwelling deep into what the island has to offer._

Checking my watch, I continued with the tour group who wound their ways through musty, brightly lit exhibits. However, much I tried to focus on the tidbits that spewed from Shu's mouth, my gaze lingered on the sole person who intrigued me today, for some forsaken reason. Zuko, the brooding, silent enigma from Ignisia. He had stuffed his hefty camera in his red backpack and had taken out a worn out leather-bound notebook and pencil, which he was presently sketching something in. _Was he drawing out the tribal masks presented in the exhibit in front him?_ Very unusual!

The exhibits flickered by in a blur, only taken in through the corner of my eyes because I was so used to them due to the many school trips to this very museum. Truly, I was bored of menial Jala and yearned to learn about where I was born. My real home. After a few hours, the museum excursion ended and we were back on the bus heading back to the hotel for dinner. Once we got there, Shu had everyone gather around and pulled me towards him facing the group.

"Just one more thing before you leave, my fellow travellers. This here is Katara from South Akuam. She unfortunately lost her confirmations for accommodations due to double booking, so I would like to ask if anyone would mind sharing a room with her for the trip, as the hotels we are visiting have no more rooms to accommodate her."

It was so embarrassing, but what did I expect and so I reminded myself this is the best Shu could do. As I looked at the tour group and met with blank stares and uneasy faces. I don't blame them, it's definitely uncomfortable for a tourist to share their lodging with a stranger.

"Anybody? I assure you she is a respectful, _sweet_ girl," Shu asked again.

There was once again silence, until a shout came from the back of the group, "Sugar Queen can stay with me!"

Said person, nudged her way through the group and planted herself in front of me. It was the tiny, loud girl I observed from before while I was people watching from the hotel cafe.

"Oh splendid! I'll see if can send up some complimentary room service for your kindness," Shu said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah you better!" she dismissed, before turning to me with translucent white eyes, which I have only seen on my blind neighbour, "Hey, there Sugar Queen, I'm Toph Beifong and you owe me."

She smirked mischievously and I laughed, "Hi! I'm Katara and yes, I do believe you did me a solid back there. And what the hell is a Sugar Queen?!"

"It's my new name for you cause' you're soooo _sweet_ , as Shu put it. Just warning you, nicknames are my thing," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Well thank you, anyways I'm going to just grab my bag from reception and I'll meet you up there."

"Room 308 is where it's at!" she called out before heading towards the elevator. It amazed me how she maneuvered so well without a support cane. She was quite a character and to be honest I was excited to get to know her.

As I hurriedly grabbed my bags and turned towards the elevator, my foot caught the edge of the lobby rug. Arms flailing, I landed face first onto the cold tile floor. Groaning, I tried to get up, when I saw a hand stretched towards to me. I glanced up to see Zuko standing above me, sprinkles of mirth in his eyes. With embarrassment, I took his hand, mine momentarily engulfed in his long, strong fingers that were so warm. It was weird, the warmth surprisingly eased my mortification.

"Um…thanks," I murmured, once I was on my feet.

Zuko nodded and reached down to retrieve my bag and before handing it to me. As, I was about to open my mouth to speak to him again, he just turned and left without word. I just shook my head to myself, thinking _who was this guy_?

* * *

After I got up to Room 308 and settled in, Toph and I went down to the hotel's dining area for dinner. We piled our plates with food, consisting of local cuisine, and got to our seats to dig in. While Toph was pigging out, I let my eyes stray to the stiff figure at a table, too far away to be studied the way I craved too. I had no idea why I was so intrigued about him, but the more I see or encounter him, my interest in him piques.

Zuko was sitting by the window of the dining hall, picking at his food. He never lost his tense-jawed, solemn expression. Occasionally, he'd cast his glance around the room, flitting over each group member for a second. With a frown, he'd return to gazing out. What the in world was bothering him? There was something on his mind, weighing him down, not allowing him to just _be_ and enjoy. And yet, after some time I realized whatever conflict raged inside him made him rather serious and lost in thought. Despite this, he still had the quiet air of confidence and self-contained loneliness, which drew me more into him. This was totally new for me. I never fixated this much over a person before, especially one I just knew for less than a day. Maybe my gaze unfailingly returned to him because of he made me feel the safe, recalling the comfort my hand seemed to absorb in his firm, dry grasp. I also remembered trying to talk to him and smiling at him, after he helped me up, in my friendly and open way, but having no response and smile in return. _Why hadn't he at least smiled back?_ Ugh, now I know I'm over analyzing, but it irked me for some unknown reason. I shook my head, and snapped my focus back to reality. No use getting so worked up about this strange man. He'd be gone in a few weeks and besides, he was off limits. There was a _line to draw_ , and I knew better than to _overstep_ it.

"Sugar Queen, stop daydreaming!" Toph called out, drawing my attention to her, "I want to introduce you to my buddy."

She introduced me to the young man bald man, I remembered she was yelling at earlier. His name was Aang, a nomad from the Lands of Caelis, who Toph met while he was exploring her homeland of Achalaregno. They both apparently hit it off and they've been travelling together ever since. Both not having real homes they felt at peace in, they decided to make the world their home. It was interesting, though. They claimed to be travel "buddies", but I could see the way Aang looked at Toph and how in tune her body language was to him. There was a true palpable aura of tenderness surrounding them like a happy bubble that made me smile. Them travelling together, fighting together against whatever was thrown their way, and bickering fondly. They probably felt so free, something I couldn't possibly imagine.

My smiled downturned into subtle frown. I couldn't picture a life for myself that was as rosy as the one I had painted in my mind. Fulfillment and togetherness were as far away to me as the countries the tourists had come from.

The night turned into day and the tour group woke up bright and early to make their way to the infamous Danu Market. This was difficult excursion for me, much worse than the museum. I was too familiar with the market and the people there. To immerse myself into the role of tourist, I tried to disguise myself as much as possible, with a head scarf tied daintily around my hair and big cat-eye sunglasses. Also, I tried my hardest to dispel my preconceived notions of the market I knew so well and tried to pick up on how my fellow travellers viewed it as.

While, we walked from booth to booth, merchants shouting and forcing island goods into our faces, my gaze unfortunately began to linger on Zuko. He seemed more content today, snapping pictures of trinkets and people around the market with his heavy-looking camera. I looked away from him and focused on the task at hand; my article.

"Young traveller, could I interest you in some stunning bracelets? Necklaces? Anklets?", a pushy old merchant asked me. As a local, merchants didn't force their goods on me, but disguised as a tourist I felt overwhelmed, even though I knew this is what they needed to do to stay ahead of competitors and to survive. So, I learned something that day, that I otherwise wouldn't have considered, and made a note of it.

 _As a tourist, the fussiness of the market merchants may get to you as they push their little trinkets towards you. But, these little trinkets mean the world to them, it's what they build their lives on. So, when you purchase one of these trinkets, it is as you think…taking a piece of their world with you._

Satisfied with the notes I conjured today, I put my notepad into my satchel and tried to catch up with the group, as they were some little ways from me. When I reached them, my mind once again focused on the scarred tourist from Ignisia, like stray cat wishfully following a pedestrian who was carrying fresh fish home. He must be interested in photography or art, otherwise who else would be snapping photos continuously, angling their photos from uncomfortable positions and sketching artifacts. There was no other reason to explain why he looked much more relaxed today when he could take pictures. I noticed that he began to lag behind the group, pouring over a spice booth, twisting his camera lens, trying to get the objects in focus.

It made me smile and peaked my curiosity, making me stay behind as well. I couldn't help myself, it was fun to see Zuko's face break out into countless different expressions, from deep concentration to satisfaction, reactions so personal that a normal person would never have expressed them in the face of a dingy spice cart. From the outside, he seemed closed off with mile high walls built around him, but after much observation what I see is a man that wears his emotions and thoughts on his sleeve. His eyes, his posture, his moods, give away all that his walls can't hide, that somethings wrong, I just don't know _what_. If only I could have a glimpse of what was going on in his mind to spark such reactions, to know what sours his mood! Or I'd gladly settle for hearing him speak, because since the few times I heard his slightly husky, deeper than deep voice, I hated to admit it, but it sounded like music to my ears.

So, I decided to help matters along, suck up my pride, in the hopes of squashing my weird fixation on this man. Zuko was standing in front of the spice booth, where a colourful array of spices native to the Isle were presented.

Walking closer, I said, "Are the spices here different from the ones you find in Ignisia, considering they are known for their spices?"

His head snapped up and toward me, as if he had been shaken from deep sleep. His golden eyes narrowed when he stared at me for a moment. The hint of a frown etched onto his face with a wrinkle between his eyebrows. He looked irritated about being disturbed. With a curt "they are", he returned his attention to his camera screen. Determined to get a foot in and make him talk, I stepped even closer.

Setting my jaw, I ventured ahead, "I've read the spices here are not mostly used in meals, they are more so cultivated for their healing properties. It's said you can tell by looking at each spice closely."

Again, he looked at me. The frown had disappeared. _Is Mr. Pouty thawing?_

I could feel Zuko's gaze rest on me rather than the photos on his camera, so I went on, "If you look at the spices here closely, you can see they all of the same reddish colour, but only one of them is used in herbal medicine. The only way to tell, is to recognize the faint black mineral sparkles. That's when you know, it can be used to treat things like headaches and cramps."

His gaze then followed my finger pointing at the healing spice I mentioned. He leaned in, close enough to see the black speckles of the spice. We were standing so close our shoulders touched. An enticing scent tingled my nostrils overpowering the smells of the market and clouded my senses. Whatever cologne this man was using was travelling straight to my nerves and setting them on aflame. There was a spicy, woodsy note to it, with less saccharine sweetness than usual perfumes. I wanted to press my nose against his skin and inhale his inviting male scent. _I wanted to…_

Zuko's voice invaded my unsettling reverie. "You're right. There are many subtle differences and the spices aren't interpreted this way in Ignisia. It's only used for food and incense. I think I captured a good shot of what you were talking about."

He leaned towards me, showing me the screen of his camera which captured a colorful, well focused picture of the spices from a top view, you could even see the tiny black grains!

"That's a great shot!", I told him and he gave me a shy smile and nodded turning away to join the group.

It was weird. I felt panicky that he was moving on and felt as if I'd never get another chance to talk to him, hear his velvety voice, to leave a lasting impression.

So, I strode next to him and continued to say, "There's this one spice, it's actually dark blue! It's very strange but its valued among the people here."

"Why is it so significant?", he asked, his eyes showing surprise that I was still talking to him.

"Well…err…women from the Isle and even South and North Aquam use it as an aphrodisiac and to…umm…encourage fertility. The market for that spice skyrockets during wedding season," I said blushing and berating myself internally. I just had to pick that native spice out of the hundreds I know!

"Is that so? How do you know so much about the spices here, I thought you were from South Aquam," he asked, seeming genuinely interested. With slightly raised eyebrows, he turned fully towards me. His gaze scanned me from head to toe and wandered slowly up again, lingering almost like a caress. I was trying furiously not to blush under his stare. Was this guy checking _me_ out? He couldn't be. Surely, he was just realizing that I might be worth his attention after all.

"Oh, I…my grandma used to buy imported spices all the time. She used to point out to me which ones came from which place and told me what they were used for. I guess it just stuck in my head," I fibbed.

"Hmm…interesting. Since you know so much, care to enlighten me about the rest of the spices I took pictures of?"

His reaction and nearness made me scramble for words. The only thing that saved me from stuttering was my familiarity of the subject. As I taught him about the different spices I pointed out in his pictures, I saw his obvious interest mingle with a gleam of admiration, and the butterflies in my stomach stirred. Resisting the urge to fiddle with my long hair poking out of my head wrap or my mother's necklace under his scrutiny, I continued with my spice facts.

My fellow Ignisian tourist— _since when had he become mine? —_ was hanging onto every word, all but glued to my lips. Inside, however much I wanted to squash the feeling, I glowed with pride and satisfaction. It was strange, I never really got real feedback or interest from people when I spoke out on my view of things or my opinions, they either just said "Good job Katara", nod or completely dismiss me. Who would have thought I'd impress a Ignisian with all the knowledge and opinions I had stored away inside, which nobody else knew about or would treasure? The way he listened to me and responded made me feel important, significant and heard.

As we neared to where the group was standing, Zuko started walking, and a jab of disappointment shot through me. Everything inside me screamed to have him close again, talking or listening or just being there for me to observe. Much to my delight, he went on talking while his feet carried him to a booth with shelves of statues by the rest of the group. For a moment, we were just staring at them, looking at the variety and beautifully crafted faces of water spirits, gods and goddesses, so akin to us but still ethereal.

"I really love statues, things with faces. I was mostly drawn towards statues and masks at the museum, cause' they are much like people, anything but silent," Zuko stated, interrupting my thoughts.

It was getting even stranger with him! I was literally just thinking that, how could he put into words what I felt inside? How could two vastly different people think the same thing about such a topic?

"I feel the same way about them," I said, trying to sound nonchalant and hoping I didn't sound too enthusiastic.

His gaze darted over me again, searching, probing, analyzing, much in a way I did when I "people watched". _Had I caught his interest the way he has sparked my curiosity?_

"Do you?"

But, for some reason Zuko sounded as if he didn't believe me and I didn't know why I felt a twinge of hurt. Why did I even care?

A shout from the group kept her from further explaining, "Katara! Come here! I need some help haggling with this fool who wants to sell me overpriced bottle of coconut arrack."

I looked at Zuko apologetically and tried to hurry away to assist Toph, but an invisible force kept pulling me back.

So, while I was walking away, I turned to him and called out, "If you're so interested in the topic, you should give the Faces We Revere by Takko Kuruk. He's a native of this island and his book is well-researched. In fact, I think they sell it at the booth over there filled with books. I'm sure you'd love it. I mean, being a fan of art…"

What on earth was I babbling about? Surely, I must be possessed by an evil water spirit to be so desperate to talk to him and to presume he'd "love it". However, surprise widened his eyes.

"Are you sure a tourist? This feels like a clever trick to boost tourism sales."

I stilled. Thank La there was a light joking tone to his voice, or I'd have been mortified. A bit of wounded pride wormed its way into my defensive answer.

"It was a suggestion and I just happen know things, okay?", I blurted and scurried away to Toph, cursing under my breath how wonderfully I was making a fool of myself. What the hell had gotten into me? He was making my confident and calm self, into a blundering idiot. Everything about him drew me in and it was turning me upside down.

Even now as I haggled with the merchant for Toph, after the scene I wished I could erase, my gaze rested on him. In the time, I had been standing next to him, I had registered myriad of details, taken them in and only now was I processing it.

His height, making him look all the more confident and silently commanding. Dressed in light-blue jeans and a plain red-colored T-shirt, his dark hair showed a prominent brown tinge. How stereotypical could this man get? Tall, dark, mysterious, art-loving, amber eyed introvert from Ignisia. Why did he make my heartstrings ache, when no other man from my own race did?

With a sigh, I pulled myself back into reality, making up my mind to not seek conversation with Zuko again. I shot him a last longing glance, watching for a moment how he was at the booth ignoring the colorful memorabilia and scanning every book on the shelves, seeming to search for something. Hardening myself against my foolish heart, I focused on acquiring the coconut arrack for Toph at a fair price. After the market excursion, we were supposed to have downtime by the sea. I was looking forward to a bit of sea breeze and the cleansing salt spray today; the only thing I loved about this _lacklustre_ island.

* * *

Few hours later, the said breeze toyed with my hair and blew some errant strands of hair into my face. I licked her lips, tasting the hint of salt. My gaze roamed over the wide expanse of ocean before me, stretching to the horizon, dotted with fishing and cargo boats bound for the recently inaugurated harbor. Sure, the Gulf of Danu with its proximity to noisy Gulf Road, pristine hotels and the buzz of the business district was not nearly as rewarding as a sandy beach with palm trees, but the ocean was the ocean.

I felt humbled by the grandeur in the varying hues of blue, green, and turquoise. The sea was a miracle beckoning to be explored. _If only I could…_

There was shouting and frantic movement. Before I knew it, I was yanked aside by my arm, and I fell to the ground with a shaken yelp. I landed not on unyielding asphalt with sand and pointy stones, but on a hard body. For an instant, everything spun out of focus, and my ears buzzed. After a given moment, the picture righted itself, and I gasped, then stilled.

A mere couple inches away from my face was another face. Not any face, but a decidedly Ignisian and handsome face, two golden eyes staring into my wide open, blue ones. I was enveloped in the scent of wood and spices with a hint of sweetness, his faint breath on my face stirring something inside me that the stronger sea breeze hadn't.

We stared at each other unblinkingly, while my mind whizzed and tried to get a grip on what had happened. Zuko's strong hand was still gripping my arm tightly, and the touch sent sparks through me. I was lying on top of him, our limbs pressed against each other, our thudding hearts matching in rhythm.

Unusually at this moment, the rest of the world didn't matter. I didn't care where I was or who I was. I never wanted this moment to end. But, of course it did end, and it had ended as abruptly as it had begun.

Sense returned with a vengeance, as did the noises and action surrounding them. I blinked, swallowed, and scrambled to get off Zuko. The movement brought delicious friction, our bodies rubbing against each other in an almost suggestive way that sent my pulse on overdrive. I saw his gaze travel lower than my face and it didn't help me keep a calm composure at all.

Somehow, I made it to my feet, my savior following suit automatically, as though we were glued to each other.

"What happened?"

I stared around myself wildly, and the scene pieced itself together.

Several feet away, a young boy and his bicycle had come to a stop. The boy's parents were running toward Zuko and I from one side, Toph and Aang approaching with worried faces from the other side. Looked like I would have been run over by the speeding child on the bicycle if Zuko hadn't pulled her out of the way at the last moment.

Feeling shakier than the situation warranted it, I gave in to a tirade and slipped up, scolding the boy, and pointing to Zuko as well as the other tourists closing in on them. The child's parents, not much older than myself, joined us. The mother excused her son's behavior profusely and I could tell she was intimidated by the foreigners around them.

"Please forgive us, Miss," she repeated over and over again, wringing her hands. The father cuffed the boy's ear and made him get off the bike to wheel it, the way he should on the promenade so perilously close to the wall's sheer drop into the ocean. I told them it was fine, but to be careful.

After a deep breath, I readied myself to face her savior again, who hovering close by as protectively as a bodyguard, making it more difficult to calm down.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened," I said.

La, how many more times was I planning on making a fool of myself today? I should have been alert and focusing on my task, instead of taking a quick breather and letting the ocean spellbind me. If he hadn't been there, I could have ended up with some minor injuries. What I had ended up with, due to his lightning-fast reflexes, was a major injury to my self-confidence, smarting more than a physical wound would have.

He ran a hand back through his hair which the sticky sea breeze had curled slightly, looking good enough to eat with that simple gesture and the hidden fire in his now nearly amber eyes.

"I'm good. No need to say sorry."

Was I imagining things or was the sentence filled with innuendo, suggesting he didn't feel the least bit sorry that I had been sprawled atop him? Feeling my cheeks heat up, I lowered my gaze and clenched my fists to find the last remnants of control.

"No, really, I feel terrible about this. You aren't hurt, I hope?"

When I dared to glance up at him, there was a strange humorous glint in his eyes.

"I'm not. There's nothing to worry about. And you?"

Only now did I check on herself, noticing dust on my pants and a small cut on my right palm. The instant I caught sight of it, the insignificant wound started burning, the sparse drops of blood adding meaning to the situation.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks." After a beat, I added with feeling, "And thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure."

Good grief, hearing the word "pleasure" drawled out in his cultured voice would be my undoing. I turned to the only anchor available, reassuring Toph and Aang that I was alright, accepting the tissue quickly doused in water by Aang.

What a start to this three-week tour! Could it get any worse? Should it get any better?


	4. Chapter 4

Straightening my posture after an uncomfortable bus ride, I walked with the tour group toward the ticket counter of the Ahiti Koalaotter Orphanage on the outskirts of Danu. Shu handled the process of ticketing and gave an introduction speech, filled with a short snippet of pride since our country—an insignificant speck compared to the towering lands of North and South Aquam—had been the first in the world to establish an orphanage for koalaotters endangered by the fishing industry.

Shu continued to explain, "This orphanage stimulates the wild. Instead of being contained, the animals can roam more than 10 acres of grassland and water reservoirs freely. Koalaotters typically adhere to a herd structure and are well-fed. Every day in the morning, the baby koalaotters are bottle-fed with a special milk formula."

Shu droned on as the group followed in tow. I stopped behind to jot down a few notes about how it was important to consider visiting the island's eco-friendly and humanitarian aids, to get a better glimpse into what a place suffers from and the actions taken against it. I believed from a tourist's point of view that learning these things is quite empowering and allows a tourist to keep in touch with reality even if they are on vacation.

After a couple of minutes, I could feel somebody step into place beside me. When I glanced up, I nearly stumbled. My Ignisian. No, wait, I should call him Zuko. He wasn't mine, for crying out loud! At a loss for words, I waited for him to start the conversation, and it seemed to take him forever.

"What do you keep writing down?"

Horror flushed my face, but I stopped myself from being caught off guard.

"Just notes in my travel diary. You take pictures, I write instead," I tried to say nonchalantly.

"Interesting. What did the koalaotter orphanage inspire you to write?"

I sighed internally. Why is he being a goddamn detective?! I composed myself and decided to give him a vague description of what I wrote.

"I was just noting that seeing the islands rescue efforts is empowering for locals and tourists. It allows you to keep in touch with reality, while also seeing the good being done in a world filled with let downs."

"I never thought about it like that. I…err…think it's pretty amazing you noticed that. People, tourists especially, are too self-absorbed in their own getaway plans to notice the reality of the place they're in. I don't know what it is…but you just keep on surprising me," Zuko said bashfully, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Was he hell-bent on making me glow with pride? And why was I wanting to draw more out of him instead of accepting his compliment graciously?

"Thanks. It's interesting you think so. To be honest, though, when we set out on today's expedition all I was only thinking about was petting the koalaotters."

"Ha! Well, they are cute as hell, but I just don't mean that you astonished me today, I was talking about all the spicy facts you spewed yesterday, as well."

"Oh."

I risked a glance to see that Zuko was staring at me, as if he was checking me out, keen on my reactions, eager to know more. It unsettled and thrilled me at the same time. An hour ago, on the bus, I had been observing how calm and detached he seemed, and now he was making conversation—not with the others of the group, but with measly me.

I remembered I was expected to answer, so I scrambled for a half coherent reply.

"I read a lot and it doesn't help that my gran-gran is always throwing lessons and wisdom at me. I just absorb it all like a sponge, blame it on my interest in facts and opinions."

There was a certain intensity to his words when he spoke again.

"So, you're interested in history and facts? I wouldn't have expected that. Most people don't pay attention to details or are only interested in happenings of the world momentarily until they are diverted by their own lives."

I nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Nobody gets why I'm so fixated on it."

Glancing up at him again, and then back to make sure we were still within the range of the group, I asked, "Did you read a bit about the Isle's history before coming here?"

"I'm afraid not. To be honest, this trip was just sprung unto me by my uncle."

His face looked sheepish with a boyish grin, and there was a different light in his gold eyes and it had nothing to do with the harsh sunlight burning down on them.

"I did, however, look up scenic sites I wanted to visit. I'm a photographer and I can't help but to always capture things that catch my eye."

Oh, add artistic to the things I liked about him.

"I had a feeling you were. When you take pictures, you have this kind of…intensity that's different than just a tourist photographing everything they set their eyes on," I said blushing at what was coming out my mouth, so I cleared my throat and continued, "Has the Isle caught your eye?"

Before I knew it, he smiled and had launched into an animated monologue about how he sees the island as of yet, about differences in demographic, culture, relations with the North and South Aquam, and the ever-present mythical aura that he's noticed.

As he spoke, I had the nagging thought at the back of my mind that I needed to focus on my article. But alas that was far from possible, I had stopped to stare and listen, entranced by the way his expressions mimicked what he said, by his beautiful voice, and by the way he was deeply lost in the topic. Zuko talked about his art as if he were telling a fairy tale—or reading a love story out loud. It caused my stomach to knot with an uneasy mix of fascination and forbidden attraction. It made me wish I had somebody like him close to share an enthusiasm for everything beautiful and adventurous.

All too soon, a call from Toph to come over to feed the koalaotters with her interrupted us and I had to apologize as I cut Zuko short. The group neared a lake where the koalaotters were in sight. It was truly stunning, where the water glistened with the little creatures living about peacefully. With some last instructions from Shu, the group wandered around and tried to get as close as they dared to the animals swimming about and soaking in the water. As I stood by Toph and Aang, I was gazing at the koalotters, when a hand touched my arm, making me jump.

It was odd that Zuko hadn't walked away and followed to be near me. Why? I didn't know, I only knew that I would have done the same, because I hated to admit it but I already was too attracted to him. He was staring at the splashes the koalaotters were making and the mothers with their adorable cubs with fascination. Butterflies danced in my stomach at his closeness, our arms almost touching. I wanted to treasure this rare moment of privacy. Searching for a topic, I settled on his profession, hoping I'd find out more about him.

"What kind of photography do you do?"

Zuko moved his attention from the koalaotters to me, once again penetrating me with his piercing gaze as if he wanted to read me and know me inside-out.

"I'm a photographer in the fashion and modelling industry," he stated in what I noticed a disdainful manner.

"Ah. I didn't peg you as one."

He looked at me curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Err…it's just that you have an eye for things people usually don't really care to notice…you know, not blatant beauty…no offense to you or the industry…", I trailed off, stammering over my words.

Zuko gave a mirthless chuckle, "None taken. You're right though. I never enjoyed it at all…that field…it was kind of just pushed onto me."

I gave him a quizzical uplift of my brow, hoping he would elaborate. He seemed to notice and proceeded to explain himself after a breath.

"I always wanted to be a free-lance photographer, travelling and capture unique pictures to share with people. But, my father…he convinced me otherwise. Free-lancing wasn't a stable job, whereas in the fashion industry I was making bank, so it just made sense."

My admiration for him grew, at the same time my heart saddened for him. Why would he just let go of something he was passionate about just like that?

"But you don't love what you do?"

He looked taken aback my question and I realized I overstepped and mumbled, "Sorry…I shouldn't have…".

"No, it's fine. I never felt like the shots I took spoke to me. People would tell me they were perfect but I never knew what they meant to me. Uncle has always told me to just follow what felt right, but I couldn't just let the stability go to pursue something so risky, as my father would put it."

"Well…I know my opinion doesn't count for much, but I think your Uncle's right. You have a great talent, Zuko, and to just waste it on something so meaningless to you would only end up making you hate the thing that you loved."

I smiled up at him, only to see he was giving me a shy smile back, which made me quickly avert my eyes and caused cheeks to heat up even more.

"What about you?", he asked.

I glanced into his face and couldn't look away again because he was so goddamn handsome, and focused on me that it made me feel special. That's what so different about him. Nobody had ever cared enough to know (even Sokka got bored of my newspaper antics!).

"Oh, I'm just a writer," I shrugged, trying to play off my lies, "Although, at the moment, it's only a hobby for me, not a profession. I like writing about human stories or happenings that are usually missed by the world, whether it be happy or sorrowful. I like giving my opinion on what the busy world misses."

I bit my lip, afraid I was talking too much, but Zuko was hanging on to my every word.

"What an unusual choice. You picked a really specific niche for writing."

Do I detect admiration in his cultured voice? La, he made me feel so giddy, like idiotic schoolgirl.

Before I had the chance to respond, maybe shoot another question at him, a gust of wind stirred up the landscape. The surprisingly strong breeze whipped my wide sun hat from my head. It floated away with the breeze for several feet before plopping to the ground unceremoniously when the wind settled as fast as it had risen.

"Let me get that."

Zuko stalked off on his long legs while I stared at him in surprise. Within seconds, he picked up the hat, shook some non-existent dust off, and returned. I half reached out for the hat, but my arm dropped to my side lifelessly when the power of Zuko's gaze hit me.

He was drinking in my face, free from the overcast shade that the hat provided before. La, was he really scanning every single detail, the way a man would hungrily let his gaze wander over the face of a woman he found attractive? I don't remember the last time somebody had reacted like that towards me.

My throat went dry, and I was frozen in place. Zuko took a few steps closer, until he wasn't standing more than a foot or two away, and I had to tilt up my head to look into his eyes, wanting to drown in their warm golden depths.

We stared at each other, and I wondered why a small frown was forming a vertical line between his eyebrows. In slow motion, he lifted his arms and gently placed the hat on my hair, pushing it down until my eyes were in the shade again. His hands never touched me directly, but the deliberate slowness and strange intimacy of the gesture had made my pulse fluttering in my throat. His gaze strayed to its frantic movement beneath my caramel-colored skin.

"There you go," he said softly.

The air between us was strangely charged. I half expected him to touch me at any moment or make some move. I actually wanted him to do so.

"Tell me your name again."

His voice was husky and barely more than a whisper.

Right then and there, I didn't know where my voice was. Swallowing and resisting the urge to wet my lips with my tongue, I said, "Katara."

His gaze traveled to my mouth and back up to my wide eyes.

"Right. Katara."

It was interesting how strange and lovely my name sounded in his rough tone of voice. I wanted to hear him say it again and again, to whisper it into my ear, to shout it out in ecstasy, to…

Tearing my gaze off his face, I fought to get a hold of my wits. The alarm bells inside my head were ringing so loudly I was sure he could hear them too. What on earth was happening here?

I was a local, let alone a liar, and he was a tourist. End of story. Something as foolish as attraction had no right to step over that border. Besides, I had _more_ to lose than a job. I had no damn _right_ to fall in love—if this was love and not complete infatuation.

After a moment of collecting myself, I took a few steps away.

"Aren't you going to check out the koalaotters up close and get some pictures?" I asked, happy with myself that I sounded normal and collected.

When I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, I saw his features harden as if he was closing himself off and building up a defense again, just as I was.

"Yeah, I am," he said and sauntered off to join the rest of group who were petting some of the animals, leaving me feeling empty and confused.

I shouldn't be feeling this way. I was the one who pushed him away. The one thing I was sure of was that I needed to get a grip on myself.

* * *

 _ **A little tidbit:** A lot of the excursions and attractions Zuko and Katara will be seeing are from my own experiences of touring my country a few years ago. I added little twists to it by incorporating the details of the Avatar world. Also, as the story progresses you will start to notice that the Isle where Katara lives has a lot of aspects of South Asian culture (ex. the mythology, food, weather, etc.). I decided to do this because, it would be a great contrast in sister nations between the Isle and cold continents of North and South Aquam, almost like how Katara fared in the foggy swamp, and I wanted to explore Katara figuring out what home means to her._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I caught myself nodding off on the bus, and I sat up straight with a frown forming unto my face. So far, the content I gathered for my article was sub-par and here I was napping. I felt my frown deepen, as I looked out of the window and marveled at the spectacular scenery for the umpteenth time. To my left was a mass of mountain, so close that I could have leaned out to touch the rock or the many plants growing from it. To my right, there was breathtaking panoramic views with cliffs towering over lush greenness from vertigo-inducing heights which drew sighs of delight and murmurs of appreciation from the tour group. I guess the bad infrastructure of the small, windy island roads are good for something.

 _Notice that you can come face to face with nature only in places where development hasn't touched. Its outstanding that the islands beauty is so reachable and untouched._

After I quickly wrote down the thought that came to me, I noticed that the bus was winding its way up the mountain and round the bends of Oreads Pass, named after the rumoured mountain nymphs that resided within the spellbinding view of the flat, rectangular slab of mountains in the distance. This area was considered the less inhabited parts of Danu, due to the rough terrain.

I let my gaze wander to the narrow road, dotted liberally with small shops and rickety huts in which traditionally clothed women boiled corn on the cob over an open fire to sell it to weary travelers alongside ripe mangos, spicy, oily snacks and stews.

There was nothing here to keep me focused and alert. These were the parts of the mainland I hated, it was so backwards in time and dreary. I knew I'd doze off again if I didn't do something, and today of all days I wanted to be inspired enough to write to feel satisfied with myself. The thought made me turn in my seat to search for _him_.

Zuko was once again at the back of the bus, his black-haired head bent over a book whenever he managed to tear his gaze from the scenery. My heart leapt when I narrowed my eyes to have a closer look at the book cover. It couldn't be! It was the very book I had recommended to him back at the market. So, he actually bought it…

As if he could sense my gaze and thoughts running wild, Zuko lifted his head. Our gazes met, and he smiled a shy smile, reminding me of those cute turtleducks I'd seen in nursery books. My heart beat even faster when he snapped his book shut, laid it on the other seat, and got up to stretch. As embarrassing as it is, my mouth watered when his T-shirt rode up to reveal the hint of a ribbed abdomen and the "V" that cut in from his hips.

The next moment Zuko was moving towards me, and I forgot how to breathe.

"May I?"

I nodded vigorously, hating it that I couldn't find my voice at the moment. He sat down next to me, folding his arms across his broad chest and stretching his right leg out into the passage. La, those legs went on forever…

Blinking and looking at my hands in my lap instead, I asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

He chuckled softly, and the sound did funny things to my insides. It might have been because I had a feeling it was sound that didn't come out of him often.

"You can." After a minimal break, he said awkwardly, "If you don't mind me being unusually forward…I'm curious about you."

I swallowed. Well, he didn't seem to be someone who liked beating about the bush, however shy he was. What on earth could he be curious about? I, personally, was such a boring, normal person and the worst part is I was going to lie about most parts of myself.

"What do you want to know," I asked.

He glanced at me and then out the windshield. "You seem very at home here, even though this is your first time visiting. I guess…I want to know why you're so unfazed, unlike the rest of us?"

Fuck. Was I that bad at playing as a tourist? I reminded myself to breathe and talk instead of hyperventilating because he was close enough that I could feel his heat seeping through my clothes and into my core.

I nervously laughed and said, "You're a good observer. My relatives filled me in on things I should expect while I was here, like social cues, mannerisms, and the culture. Also, the appearance of the people here is familiar to me and that makes me feel at home. Although, there are times where I feel out of place."

I could see his good eyebrow lift up from the corner of my eyes.

"Really? Like what?"

I nodded. "There's places here that don't remind me of home, like this Pass. I guess I get annoyed or frustrated with places that are just stuck in their own time. Don't get me wrong its beautiful, but I wouldn't live _here_."

I didn't lie to him there. Truly, I felt that Danu was not my home and it hurt inside that I'm stuck here for unfathomable _reasons_.

I swallowed down the bitterness rising in my throat, and fought to keep a straight face. If I wasn't careful I'd probably end up revealing my whole life story to this stranger.

"You don't sound too happy about being here."

Shooting another quick glance at him, I bit my lip. Damn, he noticed all sorts of things.

"I am," I said, lying through my teeth and wishing I hadn't. I had never complained to anyone about wanting to leave and that was the sad truth. Though I had been born and raised in South Aquam and Danu, respectively, my mind and heart belonged to countries other than the Water Nations where a woman had the right to say no, to be herself, and to live.

"Are you sure?"

"Aren't you curious," I managed to joke, my tone only half filled with humor. Zuko grinned ruefully, and he looked good enough to eat.

"I'm sorry, I'm being nosy, aren't I? It's just…it's in my nature to ask and ask and ask until I've gotten to the bottom of a riddle—and it annoyed the hell out of everyone. Half the time, it's the very thing that gets in me trouble."

Did it mean he considered me a riddle? Basic, me? He was the one who was the riddle, but I wouldn't let myself dwell on that fascination.

A part of me wanted to throw caution to the wind and talk to him without the half-truths. What bad could it do? He'd leave in a few days' time, I wasn't committed to him in any way. Wasn't he the perfect person to share all the things that I had kept locked away inside?

"Don't get me wrong, I love the Water Nations in some weird, intrinsic, patriotic sense…but I always struggle with feeling at home, even though these are my people and my culture. In my heart neither the Isle or the Aquam's are the right places for me."

He half turned in his seat and tilted his head, and once again I could feel his full attention on me, almost as if I can hear his mind whirring.

"Why?" he questioned.

La, this boy was relentless, although it was endearing he was keen on knowing what made me tick. I shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant, but bitterness tinted my words. "I hate the way social constructs ruin this country and parts of Aquam. The politics and gender roles are so archaic. I feel like this island and the lands in the south and north are behind, while the world progresses without them. It doesn't make me feel right to sit in either place and let them continue on in the old ways, when there's so much advancing to be done."

I was talking myself into a fury, my hands gesturing here and there wildly, "I am not going to go all feminist on you, but the patriarchy in the society of the Water Nations overlook the potential women possess. Based on the ancient Water tribes, we believe in community and harmony, but how can that be when one gender overpowers another, unwilling to let up control for a more equal stage. As a woman of the Water Nations its tiring to struggle to be up to par with male counterparts, to live independently, and to make your family understand your choices which to them seem wild or dodgy."

With a frustrated sigh, I stopped and snapped my mouth shut. What the hell had got into me? He was a tourist, for Tui's sake, as I should be pretending. He had come here to discover a beautiful country, to enjoy a dose of paradise, not to bear the burden of my disillusionment.

When I risked a glance at Zuko, I saw my frown mirrored on his face. However, he looked more deep in thought rather than put out. After a moment of silence, he asked, "But isn't there so much improvement? From what Uncle has told me, haven't the Water Nations excelled in their healthcare and there's many more opportunities for women now?"

My frown deepened, and he awkwardly hurried to explain himself, "I mean, I'm certainly no expert on your nation, but Uncle always like to fill me in on things. I know there's a distinct line that is not to be crossed when it comes to gender, but it seemed to me that after the power struggles between the north and the south and the islands, things have taken a turn for the better here. What about peace? Clean parks, more trades and wireless internet?"

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh, remembering at the last minute to clap my hand over my mouth and stifle the sound. Luckily, he joined in without being offended.

"What? What's so funny now?" he asked, his eyes glittering merrily.

I shook my head and grinned at him. "I should record this and hand it over to the tourism companies of the Water Nations. They'd fall over themselves to hire you for an advertising campaign. You sound like the pompous government asses who smooth over the many hardships with all these improvements."

"And you sound really cynical."

I made a face at that. "Yes, maybe I do. Maybe I am. I don't know…I have high hopes that there could be a great civil movement if people fought harder and spoke out more. But then I catch myself thinking it will never get better, my people, who are so used to our ways, can't be changed. I guess I'm too modern and too free-thinking to feel at ease."

"Why don't you move from South Aquam, maybe to somewhere like Achalaregno? I've only been once and it's so big and diverse."

I crossed my arms protectively in front of my chest. Reality came crashing in, reminding me of the dire situation I was in. How I was from the Isle, how I had no idea what the Aquam's were like despite the known constricting social rights and how I was tied to be here.

"I can't," I said firmly although my voice shook.

Zuko merely looked at me, long and hard, and I wished I knew what was going on in that clever head of his. He must think I'm so weird…

Fishing for a way to steer conversation away from myself and learn as much about him as I could, I said, "What about you and your home country? Iroh told me you two are true-blue Ignisians."

He grinned again. "I guess you could say that…although I've travelled quite a bit due to photoshoots and think I can feel at home anywhere."

I pursed my lips. For a fleeting moment of wishful thinking, I imagined him living in Danu, with me. Nope. I don't think he'd feel at home here.

"From where in Ignisia are you from?"

"I live in the capital, the Caldera."

I sat forward in my seat, beaming idiotically from ear to ear. "Seriously? I've read about the Caldera! It's one of my dreams to go explore the infamous city within a volcano."

Now it was his turn to beam. His eyebrows rose sky-high. "I wouldn't have figured that to be one of your must-see places."

"Yeah, I'm quite entranced by your nation," I said cheeks slowly heating up, "You guys are like the total opposite of us Water folk. Even though I have disparity in the values that Ignisia holds, the progressiveness of your nation astounds me, therefore I would love to pay a visit."

"You would love the Sun Warrior Museum or even Central Phoenix Park, you'd have so much right in front of you to write about", he said. I could hear that he was happy, maybe even proud, that I had a keen interest for his country.

I smiled at him, but then it wavered. Why the hell was my traitorous, over-enthusiastic mind dreaming of him being my guide in Ignisia?

"What do you like most about the Caldera?" I asked to distract myself.

He didn't have to think long. "I love it that there are so many like-minded people and so many ambitious people living there. And it's full of intriguing history and dragon mythology, of course. The physical land of the Caldera is so surreal, since you can climb up to the edge of the volcanic depression and from there see the never-ending water that surrounds the city within. It's so beautiful and relaxing, which makes you forget that behind you, at the core of the volcano, is a huge, busy, trendy city."

I swallowed. I couldn't allow myself to get so carried away. What did it matter that he seemed like a perfect partner, and that we had connected on a whole other level? It didn't matter at all!

Before I could pull myself together, Zuko went on.

"Actually, Caldera isn't where I'm from, it's only where I choose to live."

He once again had my attention. "So where do your roots lie?"

"My parents met in Hira'a, it was mother's hometown and I was born there. It's a small settlement overpowered by mountains and deep forests."

I looked at him with interest glowing in my eyes and he elaborated, "My father found the quaint town… _limiting_ , so he packed us up and moved to the city. The Caldera is great, but Hira'a has a special charm that I have only come to notice recently."

"Tell me more," I encouraged and he was more than happy to.

"My mother was very into the arts and she would take me to the theatre in Hira'a that she volunteered at. On her free time, she would don these elaborate costumes and masks and regale me with folklore that amazed my four-year-old self."

We shared a grin and he went on, pulling me into the rich tales of Ignisia that he held dear.

"Most of the stories are imagination and fairy tales, but I'm sure some have a kernel of truth to them. Let me see…hmm…how about I tell a beautiful woman like you about the Painted Lady, a famous haunting that…"

For a moment, I couldn't hear a thing he was telling. My mind went blank. He thought I was beautiful? No, no, surely it was just a crafty storyteller weaving his tale or a slip of tongue. When I tuned in again after some rapid blinking, I luckily hadn't missed much of the story.

"…the reason why the people of Ignisia became more accepting of diversity. It was said that during the time the nations were at war, there was a lot of famine and disease that persisted in the small towns of islands along the coast of Ignisia. The spirit world saw the tragedy occurring in the innocent villages and decided to provide help. They sent a benevolent water spirit. She was known to be shy but powerful in her healing abilities and her way with manipulating water. Little by little, the villagers began to take notice of the difference in wellbeing of the community. One night, a little boy caught the spirit healing his sleeping, ailing mother. Even though she was using water to heal his mother, he was not afraid or repulsed as the rest of his nation in how they felt towards the other elements. The spirit with the beautiful markings adorning her face just smiled at him and drifted away into the mist of the night. The next day, all the boy could talk about was the spirit, he dubbed as the Painted Lady. People thought the boy was mad with fever, but as sightings increased of the beautiful spirit, it left more people in awe and belief. Grateful for the water spirit's benevolence, the village erected a statue to revere her. The villages were so moved by her grace, that they became the first part of Ignisia to welcome Water Nation refugees, despite government disputes."

He refocused his gaze on me. "I'm not familiar with the details, but I take strange delight in the possibility that there might be a lovely water spirit floating around close to my birth place."

He grinned in that sexy, self-deprecating, boyish way of his again, and I smiled back. Oh, how I wanted him to continue…

The bus came to a stop and I shot out my seat, startling Zuko into rising too. The group filtered out into the artistic town nestled within the mountains, famous for its shrines and temples. Shu took us to a café to refuel ourselves and to freshen up. I bought some kale cookies and a tea and purposely sat down at a corner in the café with Toph and Aang, eating quietly while a war waged on in my head.

" _Be careful, Katara_ ," I told myself over and over, inside my head.

" _You have too much to lose_."


	6. Chapter 6

"This, ladies and gents, is one of the most important and renowned sites in Danu," Shu announced with unmistakable pride in his voice. "The Temple of Tui and La, attracts pilgrims and visitors from all around the island and the globe."

Some of my group nodded and craned their neck, obviously eager to see with their own eyes what they had heard about. Zuko looked all set and raring to go, his camera slung around his neck.

Shu gestured for the group to follow him across the crowded, crow-droppings-spattered square that was bathed in welcome shade by towering, old trees. Shu led the group slowly across the brick-paved path lined on both sides by a wide expanse of lawn. To our left were trees and stone walls with a few rooftops of old buildings playing peekaboo. To our right, we caught glimpses of the lake with its walkway. But what drew our gazes like a magnet was the impressive building looming straight ahead, a palace-like structure in white with ornately carved boundary walls and a hexagonal, pavilion-like tower at the front.

"The Temple of Tui and La is situated on scared grounds, with unusual spiritual properties, just like the Spirit Oasis in North Aquam. It was built by the old kings of this island in gratitude for Tui and La's mercy during a drought season that plagued the islands. Since then, the islands have had no shortage on water."

We walked on, surrounded by an ever-growing number of locals dressed mainly in white and blue, carrying small trays with flower offerings, fragrant incense sticks and tiny earthenware oil lamps.

Shu told us more about the temple's construction and layout. There was a glimpse of koi fish and lily pads in the water below. I stopped to buy a small basket holding pink lotus flowers, something that was so automatic to me when I came to temples, and then we entered the actual temple premises, dimly lit and cool. Hoping no one noticed, I tried to calmly walk on. Shu went on about the semantics in practices and forms of worship, while I tuned him out.

"What are those for?"

Zuko's voice in my ear startled the wits out of me, while I had my eyes closed just before entering a meditative trance.

"Uh…they're offerings...", I tried to say casually and realizing why he was puzzled with my behaviour, I explained with a lie, "Gran-Gran would murder me if forgot pay respects for the spirits. It's also really calming."

I felt Zuko's gaze on me as I walked from shrine to shrine, finally settling on a lush patch of grass a few ways from a small waterfall within the temple. The water flowing down to the depths of the small pool was considered to one of the few places in the world that possessed spirit water. I closed my eyes and bent my head, letting out relaxed breaths, trying to get in touch with what people believed to be spiritual chi. It truly did help cleanse the negative feelings that have been building up inside me, these past few days.

Awakening from my brief meditation, I around myself, checking to see if I lost my group. Glancing around, I saw Zuko sitting, oriented towards me, casually scribbling something in his leather notebook, with long pencil strokes. I shook my head at his peculiar actions and got up to follow the group.

I might be modern and scoff at many aspects of our traditions, but I loved the spirits of our people. These surreal beings gave me hope in my heart when things got rough, that they can always undo the bad and bring about something beautiful.

It inspired me to write down a note on how the spirituality of places like the temple brought immense calming effects, perfect for weary travellers. On top of that, the welcoming presence of the temple workers and locals, add a special factor of harmony to the entire experience.

* * *

An hour later, we were out on a terrace, in the court yard of the temple. The mix of bright, hot stage lights, swirling-twirling dancers in traditional costumes, and the hypnotic beating of drums made my head spin—or was it sitting so close to Zuko that had my senses on overdrive?

Why had he chosen to sit next me? Why did it make me so happy?

I tried again to focus on the spectacle on the stage which drew admiring gasps, raving applause and flashing cameras, but the man beside me, who was also taking photos, was more fascinating. Often, I caught myself staring at Zuko out of the corner of my eyes, who was so close I imagined I could feel the rise and fall of his muscled chest.

His long fingers, matching his mile-long legs, were particularly attractive. I was sure that with his big hands he could wrap his fingers fully around my neck. He had an artist's hands, slim with tapered fingers, full of hidden strength instead of brute power. How would they feel tangled in my unruly hair, or brushing over my body?

With a start, I set up straighter in the chair, crossing my arms in front of my chest. For fuck's sake, where were my thoughts wandering off to?

Apparently Zuko took my movement as encouragement to speak, for he leaned closer and said into my ear, "So, is this how people dance during festivals and religious ceremonies?"

A shiver slithered through my body as his breath caressed my ear and neck, mint-scented from the chewing gum currently in his mouth.

Fighting to focus, I answered, "Partly, yes…umm…from what I've seen as a kid, these dances are only performed by priests or priestesses, people who live near the temple and tend to it daily...we have the same thing in South Aquam," quickly adding the last bit.

I stopped before I talked too much, but he tapped my elbow lightly. "Is that why the dancers have the anklets on their feet?", while showing me the screen of his camera, with a zoomed picture of a dancer's feet, adorned with silver anklets, in motion.

Ignoring the spark coursing through my arm, I answered, "Wow that's beautiful…Yeah, the anklets are worn to show that they are tied to the spirits to serve them. Its sound like slave work, but the beauty is that before they take up this life, there is a special ceremony where they take on the anklet chain of free will."

I dipped my head towards the stage but he didn't remove his gaze from my face.

"To me, I see it as deep devotion and love for the spirits; to care for them as they look over the Water folk."

After a round of applause, the energetic male and female dancers walked off the stage. Women in colorful, shiny costumes revealing enticing flashes of skin from their midriff, arms and ankles took their place.

"I'm assuming, this is a different type of dance," Zuko questioned.

I nodded, remembering for a moment the dancing lessons I had taken alongside every other girl in my school, remembering the mix of aching limbs and sheer exhilaration.

"This a dance done by locals and just anybody who's knows how too. You can see that they are telling a story."

When he opened his mouth to speak again, I motioned toward the stage, and for some time Zuko remained absorbed in the dancers who were skillfully turning and bending and stepping and gesturing to portray exactly the animals and creatures of myths.

After a brief lapse of time, he reverted his attention to me, eyes locked on my feet that were tapping to the rhythm.

"You've danced this, before haven't you?"

I grinned briefly before muttering, "I have."

He gave me a mischievous grin back at me, and gestured, "Well, go on. Show me your moves. I heard Shu say anyone can join in."

I cringed and fidgeted, immediately saying, "Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm really bad at it…"

I shook my head at him, not budging, which only made his eyes glow even more and his smirk widen.

"Huh, I see…you're too chicken."

"I am not chicken! You're chicken…"

"Real mature, Katara. If you're not scared, then go up there."

"I will, but you're coming with me," the grin on my face rivaling his.

"Fine," he said getting up, seeming at ease with my demand.

"Fine," I retorted, turning away from him and headed towards the centre of the courtyard. Zuko followed behind me, chucking softly, probably at my childish antics.

Once I got to the circle of a dancers, the beat of the song turned slow and heavy. Just my fucking luck!

I know this dance from the many weddings I've been to. The bonding dance, they called it, where the movements of the dance partners mirror that of tales when two souls physically become one.

I grabbed Zuko's hand, ignoring the thudding of my heart and the dread in my mind. I faced him and stepped from side to side, teaching him the hand movements, where we clashed our wrists diagonally one at a time. He got the hang of it quickly and we moved on to the next move, as the beat became faster.

"Now, stomp from side to side. Hands clapping with the rhythm of the stomp," I told him, while I turned my back to him to start dancing the part solely for the female dancer.

Twirling away from him and standing a foot away, I started to sway my hips, eyes helplessly locked on his. My arms went up and down, in intricate movements forming the story of "beckoning" him. Inside, I was cringing so much, I wanted crawl in a hole and die, but my pride wouldn't give him the satisfaction of wining the challenge he started. Then at the lulling beat, my hands landed at one side of my hip and I gave a stomp with my opposite leg and used my other leg to spin into him.

Zuko glanced at the other dancers quickly and followed along seamlessly, as he caught my hips. He was so tall that I had to look up into his eyes, my cheeks heated, while he looked back down at me with an unsettling intensity. I swayed along with him, feeling his warm hands gripping my waist, until it was time to twirl around him, mimicking the flowy tunes of the flute. I knew the song was about to finish, so I slowed my twirling and sashaying, and reached forward to him. Our hands clashed in sync, his grip over mine, and we danced the last beat with our hands together, stepping back and forth.

"You're a damn _liar_ ," he said to me as the beat died and he let go of my hands, "You were amazing."

I looked at his flushed face, wondering if it was from the dancing or my nearness, and laughed at his incredulous words and simply stated, "Dancing lessons since I was five."

"Damn."

I gave him a sheepish smile and turned to head back to the group, where I saw them cheering us on. Zuko walked along with me and I could see him gazing at me, basically giving me a once-over, which caused me to blush. To dissipate the strange tension, I asked him a question.

"Are there any traditional Ignisian dances you know?"

He scrunched up his face to think, as if nobody had ever asked him such a thing.

"We're more a society of practicality. There was a period in our history, where dancing was forbidden. It was strange. But, the most famous dance practiced by our ancient ancestors is the Dancing Dragon. It involves a lot of martial arts techniques, but essentially it is dance presented to the dragons that lived once long ago."

"I would pay to see you do it," I said, looking at him cheekily.

He made a sound between a groan and a laugh. "Oh, Agni no! I'm so rubbish at it and I'm not lying. Just ask Uncle."

I laughed too. Our conversation was interrupted when the group filed out of the courtyard to get on the bus, so that they could return to the hotel.

At dinner, I sat with Toph and Aang, as they relentlessly teased me about the dance I did with Zuko.

"Sugar Queen, those were some moves! Mr. Moody couldn't take his eyes of you!", she went on.

"Until then, I have never seen him smile that much on this tour," Aang commented.

I rolled my eyes at them and decided to play off their comments. They started to talk about tomorrow's activities and I began to drown them out, lost in my thundering thoughts. Something told me I shouldn't be so eager for chances to be around Zuko, even if he inevitably sought me out whenever I was present. What scared me the most is if anyone noticed whatever in the hell that was brewing between us? Worse, would any of the Islanders recognize me and tell on me?

* * *

Roughly two hours later, I walked into the lobby trying to clear my head. I thought a bit of people-watching would do me some good and would distract me enough to write something down for the article. Sitting down in one of the elegant chairs with golden padding, I tried to relax and let my gaze roam over the people enjoying a late-night drink at the bar, reading guidebooks or talking in groups. I got a thought to write down something about the dance I participated, even though I hated dwelling on how that transpired.

 _Locals welcome foreigners easily to partake in their traditional activities. You will enjoy immersing yourself, as do they._

I put my notepad away and I had hardly enjoyed a few minutes of people-watching when my cellphone rang. A glance at the flashing screen made my mood sink to the depths of hell.

Tonrar! What did he want? It was unlike him to call me during "work" hours, let alone calling me at all.

With a sigh and an inkling of foreboding I answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

His boorish voice was a cold shower, dampening my spirits.

"In West Danu," I replied curtly, wishing this conversation were already over.

"You'll be home soon, right?"

Bristling at his commanding tone, I said, "It will take another few weeks until I'm back in town."

"Weeks!? You are crazy for going on this business trip…ugh…just make sure you are back by the 26th. You have to accompany me to a wedding the next day."

A frown made its way up my face and I swallowed down a curse. "Do I have to? I told you I'm sick and tired of being paraded in front of everyone and playing a happy couple."

Tonrar's voice was angry now. "Even if we're not a happy couple, we're a couple, right? You have to come! Mr. Nanuq's daughter is getting married to the Fisheries Minister's son. It'll be the perfect way to become friendly with the minister."

I groaned. He'd never learn…and the worst part was that I'd never be able to escape this. Running after politicians and wealthy hot-shots was his assured way to keep afloat and amass more riches. It made me detest him even more.

"Is that all?" I asked, knowing it was useless to put up a fight. I was tied to this man and had to dance to his horrid tune. If it was like this now when we were only engaged, what horrors and burdens would married life unearth?

"Make sure you buy a new outfit. And remember to wear a hat and moisturize, you'll become too dark on this fucking trip."

Gritting my teeth, I choked down a hurtful remark. Yes, I had more melanin than North Aquam's Princess Yue, but I wasn't "disgustingly dark" has Tonrar always said. I was proud of my heavily tanned and healthy skin, unlike that bastard. Not only did he have no right to criticize my looks or expect me to be the fairest beauty of them all to please the crowd, but he also insisted at every opportunity that I give up this job I loved so much. He hated that I was out and about and that I was making my own living.

With a curt "bye, see you for the wedding", he hung up, and I heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Fuck, I hate him!" I ground out between my teeth, slamming the phone onto the ornate coffee table too harshly.

"Who do you hate?"

The voice hitting me from out of nowhere made me gasp and jump out of the chair. Wheeling around, I saw Zuko standing a few feet away from me, staring at me with wide-eyes.

Pressing a hand to my thudding heart, I said, "Shit, Zuko! Don't sneak up on people, it's damn impolite."

Shock made me lash out at the wrong person. How much had he heard? What did he guess? Oh La, if he knew I had been talking to my fiancé, I'd never be able to face him again! It's something I didn't want him to know about.

Zuko held both hands up defensively, confusion and a hint of guilt written all over his face.

"Calm down! Why the hell are you lashing out at me?", he said put out.

I glared at him, unable to back down my unapologetic stance. He continued to look at me, searching my eyes for answers…answers I didn't want to let up.

Zuko sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in a tried manner, "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you or anything. I saw you from afar and thought I'd come over to talk to you, but then you answered the call and I didn't want to interrupt."

I tried to calm down but failed. "You could have waited at a respectable distance. I don't get why you won't leave me alone?!"

I hated the moment those words came out of my mouth. I didn't mind that he wanted to be around me, I just hated the fact that I wanted him to do so. Everything I was feeling, the confusion and the anger, I took it out on him, when he was the least to deserve it.

Chagrin and hurt flashed across his features, making look a little older, before coldness settled in those warm eyes.

"Did you think I was actively going after you?! I was just being _normal_ and trying to get to know you, since we don't know anyone else on this tour…this is what I get for listening to stupid Uncle," he muttered the last bit.

He ran a hand through and shook his head, saying, "I don't need _this_."

His behavior was disarming, but panic, guilt and a little bit of stubborn pride made it impossible to give in graciously as I should. Without giving him a chance to say anything more, I grabbed my phone.

Avoiding eye contact, I said, "You're right. You don't."

With that, I quickly left, knowing I left him confused and hurt, which made me ache inside. I ditched the elevator, not wanting to bother waiting for it, and ran up the stairs to my shared room, the adrenaline of running helped me to somewhat calm down.

Trust Tonrar to ruin things even when he wasn't present…Then again, maybe I had needed this wake-up call. It didn't matter that I wasn't happy with my engagement and that the wedding wasn't taking place until the end of the year. It didn't matter that love was not a part of the game. And it didn't matter that I would have long cancelled the engagement if I had a damn choice. I would soon be a married woman. Period.

But why in the hell did my heart ache for another man? For a goddamn tourist, someone who'd consider me a holiday fling, if at all. And why, oh why had I agreed to this farce of a marriage in the first place?

A lump made its way into my throat when I thought of the reason _why_ , and I fought back an onslaught of tears while succumbing to the memories from a year ago.

* * *

Tonrar: the meaning of his name is Devil. How fitting?

AN: The dance scene was inspired from South Asian dances and Polynesian tribal dances.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Sugar Queen! Aang found an awesome vegetarian restaurant he wanted to try. You in?", Toph said barging into our room.

At the sight of her, the tears that I tried to hold back, spilled over and I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Woah…you don't have to come," Toph said, but then she sensed that there was more to my crying than not just wanting to come to out with her.

"Katara, what's wrong?", she said, softening her tone as she sat on the bed beside me.

I shook my head, stubbornly, not willing to spill everything I've been hiding inside. However, if there's one thing to know about Toph, it's that she didn't give up so easily.

"Look whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge. I'm blind, so I judge based on this," she said, pointing to my heart, light teasing in her tone.

Toph truly did not seem like a judgemental person, she lived by her own rules and was all for people being who they want to be. In a strange way, her wild, carefree attitude was comforting.

I wiped the stray tears from my face and said, "You're going to hate me for lying."

"Katara, I won't care, trust me. I can tell you have your reasons for it."

I sighed and decided to tell her how I was actually from the Isle of Jala and that I was a journalist using a guise of a tourist to write an article of how it feels like to be a tourist in these islands.

"That's it?! Katara, that is literally no big deal! You did what you have to do for your dream job, I respect that," Toph said smiling.

"But, that's just not it, I fucked up so bad…"

I took a breath and continued to tell her terrible my situation with the whole engagement to that heathen.

"Just an hour ago, I took out all my anger that I had for Tonrar on Zuko. He didn't do anything and I feel guilty as fuck", I said, exasperated.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Toph mused before asking, "Why are you marrying him, if you hate him so much?"

I bit my lower lip. "It's arranged."

Toph's pale eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I didn't know people still practiced that," she asked quietly, shocked at the circumstances.

"It still happens in the Water nations, unfortunately. In my case, I was talked into this because what happened to my family. About year ago, my uncle was admitted into a hospital and was diagnosed with chronic kidney disease. He was so close to kidney failure and the doctors put forth a plan for his survival and recovery that would cost a fortune, that my aunt nor my brother and I could pay for if we pooled the money we had. Since, we were short on money I proposed I would speak to my uncle's boss to ask him for a loan."

I shook my head, in self-loathing and continued, "The next day, my future was sealed. When I went to speak to my uncle's boss, his son, Tonrar, was there. His boss told me, plain and clear, that he could not give me a loan when I had nothing to offer and it left me feeling like a piece of dirt."

Toph's eyes narrowed, "What an asshole."

"Yeah, no kidding. The next evening, I received a call from my uncle's boss, the same man that told me to never contact him again. What he said to me almost made me faint. It sounded absurd. Too good to be true. Too bad to be accepted…Apparently, his son had taken an instant liking to me. He was looking for a suitable bride…not one to love, but one to do whatever he said and to cement his status in society. There'd be no loan, but he'd promise to pay all medical expenses if I showed him the bills, and to dole out enough money to cover some of my aunt's daily expenses too, since my uncle couldn't work anymore."

"Shit, Katara."

"I didn't tell Sokka, my brother, or my aunt about his proposal and accepted it. For me, family duty won over anything that I wanted for my future. I owed my uncle and aunt everything. They took in Sokka and I and raised us, when we had no one else. I only told my family after I accepted and they were furious. They didn't want me to sacrifice my happiness, but I convinced them otherwise and then a week later I went to the registrar's office with Tonrar, a man I hadn't seen more than an hour before and never spoken to."

"There's no way to get out of this, at all?!", Toph exclaimed, with annoyance in her tone.

I stood up to shake my nerves and fiddled with my lavender betrothal necklace that replaced my mother's and sadly said, "I would have run away if I could. The thing is if I failed to go through with this, my family would pay the price and our honour would be tarnished. This is a small island, Toph, reputation and propriety matters."

Toph sighed, "Fuck."

I ran a shaky hand through my hair and it was silent for a moment, until Toph broke it.

"Katara, what does all this have to do with Zuko?", Toph asked.

I couldn't answer her right away because I didn't know exactly what this whole mess had to do with him. I had a hard time admitting what was really going on.

Before I could answer, Toph exclaimed, "Oh damn, I know! Sugar Queen has the hots for Sparky!"

I looked at her, incredulously, and sputtered, "What!? No!"

As if she could hear the uncertainty in my voice, she retorted, "Oh please! It all makes sense. The sexy dance, private chats, why you got angry at him. Don't lie to me. You guys bleed sexual tension."

"I…I don't know what I feel for him…", I tried to reason.

"Right…", Toph said and grinned deviously.

I growled and plopped onto the bed beside her, "Even if I do like him or whatever, it's not like the feeling is mutual or anything can happen."

I put my head into my hands, frustrated and there was a pause.

"You deserve happiness, Katara," Toph said concerned, a crinkle forming between her brows.

I looked at this tiny girl and was so grateful for her words. Even though my situation was hopeless, her encouragement, jokes, shared hatred for the predicament, and godawful nickname helped me a lot.

So, in that moment, I pulled her forward and hugged her tightly and said muffled a "thank you".

"Ugh, get off! No getting mushy with me, Sugar Queen."

I laughed letting her go. Toph sent a quick text to Aang, saying we couldn't make it to the restaurant as I looked out the window and saw how late it was. However, Toph and I couldn't sleep, so we decided to stay up and talk more, swapping secrets that we swore they wouldn't leave this room. A few minutes later, we heard a knock on the door and Aang's head poked in.

"Hey guys! I couldn't sleep. Do you guys want to get ice cream from room service and watch 'Love Amongst the Dragons'," he asked, waving a copy of the movie in his hand.

"Hell yeah! Sugar Queen, here, could use more sweetness."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Toph," I said, sarcastically.

We spent the night devouring bowls of ice cream and laughing at the cheesiness of the epic romance on screen. For the night, I forgot about the shit storm that was my life and the awkward day I had to face tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, the tour group had to participate in a trek through the mountainous terrain. As Toph and I got ready to go in our room, I felt sick to my stomach, not wanting to see or be near Zuko. I was ashamed and felt guilty at how I acted, but my pride stopped me from being open with him.

Once we met up with our group, I felt totally different. Seeing Zuko made something pull at my heartstrings and all I wanted to do was apologize. The sad thing was that as I looked to him, he was completely turned away from me. Usually, he would give me a glance or a nod in recognition, but today he seemed more withdrawn than usual and I knew that was my own doing.

The purpose of our trek was to reach the top of the summit which had the most breathtaking views of the islands. Since living in Danu, I have never done this before and was quite excited for the physical exertion and the adrenaline of dizzying heights.

When our group got the most challenging part of the journey, some of the tourists decided to stay behind, mainly mothers with small children and elderly individuals. The rest of us walked up the narrow path and stone steps, sometimes seeming to lead straight up into the air. The sheer drop and soaring height were enough to make even experienced climbers feel a bout of vertigo, and so some took their sweet time making their way up. At one point, there was a metal staircase that looked rickety and unsafe, giving the whole thing a decisive sense of adventure.

Fatigue and fear dropped away as soon as we reached the summit, covering an impossibly large area of about two hectares and it was not as flat as it looked from the distance. I took a breath and gulp of water as I felt a burning sensation in my thighs and calves.

Slowly, we strolled across the area, and Shu showed us the huge reservoir which had once been used for water storage, telling us about the advanced plumbing and the toilets of the ancient days. Shu explained that this place was a fortress of an old ruler built on a summit. The lowest end of the terraced summit held a series of gardens, and everywhere around them were bricks covered in vegetation, some lone pillars and stone wall pieces, and boulders alongside paths and drains. With the wind whipping my hair out of my face, and the sun's glare half forgotten, I felt like on top of the world, which was enough confidence to take on what I was about to do next.

I noticed Zuko at the edge of an isolated part of the summit, starring ahead with a slightly open mouth and his sunglasses pushed up into his wind-blown hair. Sensing as this was good time to speak to him, I approached him and stood next to him, looking at the view that captivated him.

"Makes you feel small, doesn't it?", I started in a quiet voice, half afraid to break his trance.

For a minute, he didn't say anything, until he sighed and said, "What do you want, Katara?"

In that moment, my heart sunk. His tired, disinterested tone actually hurt, even though I knew he had every right to act like this towards me.

When I didn't answer, Zuko turned to walk away and in an exasperated tone, he said, "I don't know what you want for me. I'm leaving you alone, like you wanted."

Before he could leave, I gently grasped his elbow, coaxing him to turn back to me, and sadly said, "Zuko…don't…".

He stilled at my touch and looked down at me with questions and confusion burning within his eyes.

"I – I'm sorry, okay. I overreacted and you didn't need that. I'm sorry that I took whatever I was going through out on you," I said, unable to hold his gaze and fidgeting with the hem of my blouse.

I waited for his response, scared if I dug a deeper hole or if he would just accept my apology, but would keep a distance from me. La, I hope I didn't scare him off.

"Look, it's fine. It's all just a misunderstanding and I'm sorry if I pried," he said, shrugging.

Before I could speak, he continued, "I got defensive, too. It's just that…err – I have never opened up to someone as much as you, in such a short time. I was kind of gutted to hear you were annoyed with me."

I looked up at him and he had softness in his eyes, that made me want to kiss him.

I gave him a small smile, "You're not annoying. I, too, enjoy exploring this island with you."

Zuko cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Glad to know the feeling his mutual," he said and paused for moment before asking, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Totally. I'm good, as I can be," I told him, plastering a fake smile on my face, praying he couldn't see through me.

Zuko looked at me, concern building in his eyes, but he didn't push further, which I was grateful for. We both sat down by the edge of the summit, glancing at the island, in all its glory, beneath us.

"Wow, just wow…" Zuko took it all in, then smiled at me appreciatively. "Best way to make a guy forget his aching feet and spinning head."

I grinned back happily. "It's captivating. Makes everything that happens on ground zero seem insignificant…"

He nodded, then ufolded his arms and turned his attention from the panoramic view to his pack, getting out his camera and notebook. At the moment, I had taken out my notepad, writing down my thoughts on the breathtaking view as an ultimate escape, that beats spas, beaches and resorts. After, I gotten it down, I turned to him, seeing him setting down his camera after taking a few shots.

"Sometimes, it feels like we're both working on this trip. Always writing something down or capturing something," Zuko said.

I stilled. La, if only this man knew. I laughed it off and continued to scribble ideas down, while he grinned and cracked open his notebook. This excursion was exhausting but on top of the summit Shu was giving us plenty of time to recuperate and relax, which was much greatly appreciated.

As we sat there, seeing the vast expanse of islands and water, my mind began to drift. My mind was in such a tangle these days, as was my stomach, permanently knotted in an unpalatable mix of forbidden attraction, anxiety, twisted hopes and worries.

Why had Zuko wound his way into my heart when nobody else had even come close before? I knew I was beautiful to some islanders through the uncalled-for catcalls and cheek pinches by the elderly, and I had a job where a flirt was close at hand, but I had never even allowed myself to think about _it_. Being unfaithful—although I hated my fiancé and didn't have a healthy relationship—was out of the question. Shit.

There was no denying it, I was powerfully attracted to Zuko. While I could have lived with sexual frustration or mere physical craving, what worried me so much about the situation was that my heart was more at stake than my body. I had fallen for who he was and not just what he looked like. But how could that happen within a few hours across a week's span, with a few snippets of conversation?

An insistent voice inside my head told me that was how real love happened. It hit you out of the blue and then it had you hook, line and sinker. Love…I had no room in my life for love, no matter how desperately I might long for it. With a deep frown on my face, I shifted myself on the ground trying to get comfortable and accidently nudged Zuko.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself.

I looked over at him, to see that my nudge moved him is arm which now made a large pencil streak across his page.

"Oh! Sorry!," I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "It's fine. The ground isn't the comfiest."

While he was searching through his backpack for an eraser, the notebook balancing on his leg fell to the ground due to his moment.

I grabbed the notebook for him and casually riffled through its pages, seeing beautiful sketches of objects, scenery and people he's seen, I'm assuming on his travels. My fingers halted when I caught a portrait of a girl that resembled my countenance. Blushing and in shock, for having looked through one his personal belongings, I quickly handed the notebook once he turned over to me.

Was that me? I must have just been seeing things; a case of wishful thinking.

To shut out the questioning voice inside my head, I asked casually, "What will you be doing once you're back in Ignisia?"

It was none of my business, but he didn't seem to mind. Twirling the pencil in his fingers, he answered, "I'm not going back to Ignisia after this trip."

That made me sit up straight. Curious, I looked at him.

"You're not?"

"I'm not. I'm on my way to the northeastern part of Achalaregno, specifically Kyoshi Island," he said, with an odd blush rising up on his face, "I…umm… _recently_ terminated my photographer contract at the fashion magazine I worked at and decided to become a free-lance photographer again. Just yesterday I got an offer to do some photography for the elite warriors of the island for a gallery featuring them."

"La! That is amazing Zuko. I'm really glad you didn't give up on that."

He smiled at me shyly and murmured a "thanks".

On the way back, Toph and Aang sat near Zuko and I. Throughout the ride we had good laughs at a group of hogmonkeys trying to steal people's cameras and water bottles, carrying tiny babies on their backs and under their bellies.

Before we checked into the hotel, Shu told our group that tomorrow's day was a free day for us to explore Danu before we leave. We could simply wind down and relax at the hotel or we could visit the smaller temples and shops nearby. I was excited to have a day to myself and to get some of my article written down. However, I spoke too soon as I heard a ringing coming from satchel. I pulled out my cellphone to see Aunt Lela's name lighting up the screen. _Shit._


	8. Chapter 8

I should never have agreed to this.

I bit my lip and resisted the urge to wipe my clammy palms on my skirt. What spirit had taken possession of me and made me agree to this plan which would surely only bring a shit-load of trouble?

As if to rub it in exactly what bad luck had ridden me, the rickshaw driver took a hairpin bend at break-neck speed and sent me skidding across the seat. With a suppressed squeal, I knocked into Zuko at the other side of the vehicle, who reflexively wrapped his arms around me to keep me in place.

For a second, we stared into each other's eyes, our faces a mere inch apart. I swallowed. Damn my attraction to him, for being so near him was setting me alight. I should have refused his request to take him with me, but of course my foolish heart had whispered into my ears so incessantly that I had said yes. He was so fucking persistent, with his whole honourable spiel of not letting a lady go alone that late at night in a foreign country. If only he knew that I knew this area like the back of my hand.

And now we were on our—not so—merry way to my aunt's home in a tiny hamlet a couple of kilometres from the hotel.

Blushing, I extricated myself from Zuko's safe embrace and muttered an excuse. Embarrassment and anger at my stupid behavior made me voice harsh and unforgiving words when I scolded the driver.

"Hey! Drive slowly! Do you want to kill us?"

The sarong-clad driver sunk lower in his seat. For a few minutes, he slowed down so much we were nearly crawling along the road riddled with potholes, sticks, sand and stones. Then he forgot all about it and started speeding the way all rickshaw drivers inevitably did.

With a groan, I turned to Zuko again. "Is your bones rattling inside your body as much as mine?"

He chuckled and leaned back into the hard seat some more. "I'm good, don't worry. I've heard of these rickshaws and always wanted to try them. Those quaint little vehicles on three wheels looked like toys to me…but now I can see they're quite the racehorses."

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh at his choice of words. Zuko had insisted we take the three-wheeler instead of hiring a cab. Had I gone alone, I would have traveled by bus. Either way, the trip left me tired to the marrow, drenched in sweat and covered in dust from head to toe. At least the rickshaw ride brought a cool breeze with it, blowing at my face so fiercely it kept dislodging small hairs from my carefully tied braid.

I hated braiding my hair. I enjoyed the look when I was younger, but now it just made me look childish. I much preferred wearing my hair loose now, although for practicality I would don a ponytail or a braided pleat.

Today was different, though. I had used a fragrant hair essence and braided my hair because it matched my traditional attire and would please whichever unexpected relatives of Tonrar's were at my aunt's house.

His relatives…La, what would Zuko think of them? What would they make of him? I was nuts, fucking nuts! I'd dug my own grave by answering with "sure". My mind wandered to the incident roughly an hour ago.

* * *

I walked down the staircase to make my way to the front door of the hotel when Zuko's voice calling my name stopped me in my tracks. I looked up startled and saw him step away from the elevator, hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. He walked closer, and I could feel his gaze travel up and down my body like a physical caress, sending my nerve ends on fire.

It was a miracle he had recognized me at all. With my long, dark brown braid snaking down my back, face with barely any make-up, and dressed in a white skirt with dark blue flowers and a matching blue midriff top with buttons down the front; I was a different woman. The flowy skirt went all the way down to my ankles and the top had a modest neckline, despite the peak-a-boo of my midriff. It was a beautiful outfit, even though it was not practical, but I knew shorts and a spaghetti top wouldn't do today.

"I tried to look like the locals. Pretty bad, right?" I said mockingly, trying to overplay my feelings and laugh things off, although it irked me that Zuko of all people would see me dressed like this. I know he was bound to becoming suspicious!

He frowned for a moment and then shook his head. "Not at all. You look…different. Like the prototype of a shy and docile island girl."

His remark left a bitter taste in my mouth. Half turning away so he wouldn't read the mix of hurt and anger on my face, I fiddled with the strap of my satchel. Disappointment made me feel hot and prickly.

So that's how he would see me if he knew I was from here? The stereotypical rural maiden from the Isle, interesting only because I was exotic? Well, I wasn't exactly in a position to blame him, was I? He held such attraction to me precisely because he was different from the island men. Besides, I was an island girl, no matter how fiercely I might deny it and try to act contrary to it.

His voice right next to me made me jump.

"Are you going anywhere special?"

I pulled myself together and kept my voice calm and neutral. The reason I was all dolled up was because Aunt Lela had called, begging me to come home for some fittings that Tonrar needed immediately for my wedding outfit. I explicitly told her I couldn't and that I was busy, but she firmly told me to stop by since Tonrar wasn't joking around. He was sending someone over to collect the measurements before I left Danu and demanded I come by to get it done. The thought I had was why did the asshole not call me and ask, instead of pestering my poor aunt. Due to the stressed tone in Aunt Lela's voice, I decided to sneak away and use my free day to stop by her house. Although, I was not going to tell Zuko this, so I somewhat lied.

"I thought I'd use the free day to visit some relatives. My aunt and uncle live in a hamlet not too far from here, and I promised Gran-Gran I would give them a visit. I haven't seen them since they visited South Aquam a decade ago."

Zuko checked his watch. "So, you're going there for dinner? It'll be night before you're back…"

Why would he care? It's not like he would have planned to spend the evening with me—or had he indeed wanted to do that? My heart beat sped up, but I scolded myself. Surely, he was just being a gentleman worrying about me being out alone after dark, even though I knew I could handle myself, being a local and all.

I nodded. "Getting there will take me more than 30 minutes, and they'd be mortally offended if I didn't stay for dinner."

After a pause of uncomfortable silence, I asked, "And you? You have hours to kill. Aren't you going to hop into the pool like everyone else?"

Zuko shrugged and made a face. It was so typical of him not to care for whatever everyone else did.

"Nothing special. I thought I'd step out and lose my way in those crowded streets or along the Lake-Round promenade."

"I heard Shu saying some suggestions to Toph and Aang. You could opt for a boat ride on the lake. Or do some souvenir shopping," I offered.

He ran a hand back through his black hair, and for an odd moment I wanted to mirror his gesture and run my own fingers through his silky hair.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," he said. "I want to use this chance to get to know the real island life, not to do some more typical touristy stuff."

I smiled at him. "Sounds good. Enjoy yourself, and take care."

I had turned to go, tearing myself away with difficulty, when I felt his hand on her elbow. A shiver ran through me although he dropped his fingers the next instant.

When I faced Zuko again, he had a strangely hopeful look on his face.

"Would you…I mean, I'm so out of line in asking this, but…Do you think I could go with you? It's my only chance to get a taste of the rural areas and to meet people who don't fall over themselves to worship me because I'm a wealthy tourist from the other end of the world."

Aptly put, I thought to myself. Then his words sank in.

"You want to what?!"

It was his turn to blush, and he looked so adorably awkward and much younger like that, making the butterflies dance in my stomach.

"Please? I'd love to get to know the real island more…and to get to know you more."

"I don't know, Zuko…," I said, hesitantly.

"I also don't want you to go out alone this late, in a place you're aren't familiar with. I don't want anything to happen to you," he persuaded.

I internally rolled my eyes. La, how was I supposed to resist him? Before I could bite back my tongue, a "sure" slipped out, and the rewarding smile was so bright it warmed me from the inside.

* * *

So, we had hired a three-wheeler parked outside the hotel, and off we had gone on an adventure that I knew would land me in trouble. The rickshaw took them out of the populated parts of West Danu, winding its way deeper into the countryside on a badly paved road thickly lined with vegetation. The houses on both sides thinned until we only saw a building hidden away amongst trees and shrubs.

"Hold on tight," I called when the three-wheeler raced down a steep incline, the driver honking enthusiastically to alert whoever might be near and in danger of being run over.

I gripped the metal railing in front of the seat tightly, and Zuko followed suit. He was grinning from ear to ear as if he was having the time of his life, and I felt like grinning myself. The wind had blown his hair every possible way, and my hand itched to reach out and smooth it back from his face.

"So, tell me more about this place. The family we're visiting?" Zuko shouted over the noise of the stuttering-clattering three-wheeler engine and the wind hissing into our ears.

I kept truth into the details about my aunt and uncle and the hardships the town they lived faced in terms of agriculture, financial turmoil and the scarce amount of jobs women were allowed to take such as teaching or healing. When I told him of the illness my uncle had befallen and struggles of the town Zuko had grown serious and introspective again. Forgetting about holding on, he crossed his arms and leaned back, and now his leg was tantalizingly brushing and brandishing mine too.

"Hmmm…looks like the stereotypes have more than a kernel of truth in them," he mused.

"They do. Village life here is exactly what everyone thinks it is. Cumbersome, hard, full of dreary routine, merciless weather, and financial problems and lack of progressive views. Although, it does have charm and a lot of community values of togetherness."

As Zuko nodded in agreement, the three-wheeler rounded another one of those dangerous bends where honking in advance was the only way to avoid a probable collision. I sat forward, keenly aware of the way my leg brushed against his, of how his slender yet strong, muscled thigh pressed against the seemingly air-thin fabric of my skirt.

He must have been affected by it too, for I felt him lean closer. He inhaled deeply, and his exhalation brushed over the fine hairs at my neck and made me shiver.

"You smell nice today. Different, but nice," Zuko whispered.

His voice was slightly husky. It messed with my head, which was turning joyous cartwheels over the fact that he knew what I smelled like usually, and that he had caught the difference. But why? Because he reciprocated my feelings, whatever they were?

When I turned slightly and lifted my gaze, it meshed with his. I drowned in the depths of it, momentarily forgetting to breathe. In the last logically working corner of my infatuation-ridden brain, I realized I had finally figured out what was so special about his eyes. He had light golden irises which absorbed and reflected whatever light his surroundings gave off, making them dark amber in dimly lit areas or sparkling gold when the sunlight danced in front of him.

I had registered that I hadn't answered his indirect question.

"Err…I bought hair oil at some booth."

Yay, hundred points for such an ingenuous, utterly foolish answer. I was well on my way to ruining the romantic mood although the current between us persisted.

"It's like essence for your hair. The lady at the booth said it's quite common among women on the island. She said that most prefer coconut oil, but suggested lavender instead since the heat makes coconut go rancid," I babbled.

Great, I should have been eligible for bonus points now. What the fuck was I going on about? With the slightest of frowns and nods, Zuko moved away almost imperceptibly, but I knew I had indeed ruined the magic of the moment. Which I shouldn't be so disappointed about because it was better that way. With an effort, I composed myself and sat up straight, thus putting more distance between us.

The rickshaw driver alerted us that we were almost there. Anxiety gripped me and made my throat go dry. My aunt and uncle were amazing human beings who let me be me, I was just terrified at who the hell Tonrar sent.

I turned to look at Zuko, hating how pleading my voice sounded to my own ears, "Zuko, remember this is sort of a different world. Don't be surprised if I behave completely differently, and don't take offense at anything." I added with some intensity, "And don't think lowly of my family because they are who they are."

His hand was on my knee for a second, squeezing, and I narrowly stopped myself from jumping.

"I hope you know I'd never do that. I didn't tag along to enjoy a theater play and laugh at the actors or judge their performance, for god's sake."

I gave him a tremulous smile and quickly looked away. This man was too good to be true…and certainly too _good_ for dishonest me.

Minutes later, we sent the rickshaw off after paying the driver. After fiddling with the makeshift gate, I walked towards the house with Zuko a couple of steps behind me.

Aunt Lela stepped out of the house and her warm welcome smile turned into a confused frown when her gaze fell on Zuko standing tall and awkwardly next to me, looking as out of place as a saber-tooth moose-lion in the countryside.

"Hey, Auntie," I said, tiredness in my voice.

"Good to see you, darling," Aunt Lela said, pulling me into a hug.

After we embraced, I introduced Zuko as my friend, to which she raised an eyebrow and I gave her pleading eyes.

She understood my glance and gave me a stare that screamed "answers, later" and then she ushered us inside in a motherly way.

* * *

I stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living-room, and a toxic mix of feelings roiled and churned in my stomach. My gaze rested on the scene before me, inevitably returning to Zuko, who was the focus of everyone's attention.

At the house, there were four people present; Aunt Lela, Uncle Toro who was resting in his room, Sokka who ran out of food back at our place and had come raid Aunt Lela's kitchen, and fucking Jet. I briefly went to see my uncle while he was resting and had a brief chat with him on what I was up to. I was also so grateful to have Sokka here, who I introduced to Zuko as my cousin. Sokka really helped keep Aunt Lela distracted and covered for me when someone slipped up. The guy really came through for me and I made a mental note to get him a large pack of seal jerky. The only issue in the whole visitation is Tonrar's buddy, Jet. The scumbag has always had it out for me and had obsessive tendencies. I've actually met him before I met Tonrar, which was only because Jet toyed with my feelings when I was teenager where he would flirt and shower me with compliments, only to shag other girls behind my back and talk about how much of a prude I was or the way I always on "feminazi" mode. So, to say the least I hated his guts and Sokka shared the hatred with me.

While, Aunt Lela was preparing dinner in the kitchen, I pulled Sokka aside and filled him in on Zuko, while for a moment poor Zuko sat in awkward silence with Jet, who was sizing him up. While, Zuko was distracted by Aunt Lela forcing food onto him, Sokka lied to Jet about Zuko for me, saying he was overseeing my work on the article. The moment Jet set eyes upon Daniel, his eyes gleaned in intrigue and suspicion. After finding out he was from Ignisia, he asked relentless questions, some very awkward questions about Ignisia's dark past. Zuko answered each question with poise and objectivity, so well that it was as if he was a politician. Jet's eyes lit up in annoyance every time Zuko seemed unfazed by his intrusive questions. The thing was that wasn't the worst Jet could do.

"So, how'd you get the scar, man?", Jet asked, with a smugness to this tone.

My eyes, as well as Zuko's and Sokka's, widened in shock.

"Jet!?", I gasped out outraged, staring him down with daggers.

"What the hell, man?", Sokka asked aghast, shaking his head in utter shame for being in proximity with such an idiotic human.

Jet shrugged and looked pointedly at Zuko, "It's suspicious. I want to know what's up with his face."

That broke Zuko from his bewilderment at Jet's initial question.

Zuko coughed awkwardly and replied, "Uhh…childhood _accident_."

I had to give Zuko credit, for he never lost his patience or went off on the fucking idiot. After giving one last glare at Jet, I went inside the kitchen where Aunt Lela was to get my measurements done. While she was measuring my waist, bust and arm circumference, she badgered me questions about the trip and Zuko. In a low voice, I filled her in on the "undercover" journalism, to which she laughed and said it reminded her of something my was my mother would have done. Aunt Lela always knew how to make me smile and unabashedly supported my spontaneity. I kept information about Zuko as vague as possible and told her he was just a friend on the trip. I couldn't bring it in myself to talk about the brewing feelings I have him.

After the measurements were done, I came back from the kitchen with cold drinks for everyone and sat next to Zuko. More than once, Zuko shot me a glance that I couldn't interpret, but I smiled. Sokka, Zuko and I engaged in great conversation, ignoring Jet and his snide comments, and for some reason I was happy to see Sokka getting along with Zuko, despite his initial weariness of him. It was hilarious to see Sokka passionately talking to Zuko about fire flakes and the ranges of spiciness they came in!

I rolled my eyes. I wondered if Zuko regretted his decision of tagging along and I knew he was going to ask a million questions on our way back…and yet, seeing him seated here and conversing with such quiet, effortless grace made my heart leap and yearn.

"So, how's her article coming along?", Jet asked Zuko and I started in alarm. La, I wanted to drown him, then and there.

Before Zuko could voice his confusion as he looked at me and bust my lies, I got up, pulling Zuko up with me.

He looked at me puzzled and blatantly ignoring Jet's question, I addressed Zuko, "I wanted to show you the garden at the back. You could get great shots of the flora, without the fuss of tourists that would be seen in the public gardens."

When Zuko nodded, I looked at Sokka with a knowing look, which he immediately understood and distracted pesky Jet, with meaningless banter about boomerangs.

I led Zuko through the house and out the back where a lush backyard and patio that was covered with flowerpots here and there. Further on, grass and flowering bushes led to the steep wall of the hill covered in undergrowth and weeds. In the dark that was creeping in, the place looked like a hut in the heart of a jungle.

"Does any of it look familiar?" I asked, thankful for the breather.

Zuko looked around with obvious interest.

"Well, those are fire lilies," he said, pointing to the potted plants with their large green leaves and fiery red, waxy, heart-shaped flowers. "And these must be bougainvillea." He nodded at the smaller, thorny, long-branched plants laden with flowers in shades of pink, white, purple and orange.

I smiled appreciatively. "You know your flowers."

He winked at me. "Only cause my mother is so keen on her garden back in Ignisia and forced me to sit by and learn about everything in the garden."

Grinning, I walked further away from the house with Zuko at my heels. I showed him the blue dahlias and many other flowering plants in the garden, while he took pictures here and there..

"And these are typical fruit trees you'll find on the island," I explained. "This tall one, as you can so easily see, is a papaya tree. Over there you have a mango tree, still not bearing any fruits."

Zuko pointed to an even taller, old tree with its gnarled bark and bent branches.

"What on earth is that? Those fruits—are they fruits? —look like they've been taken out of a futuristic nightmare."

My laughter travelled up into the air, but I clamped a hand over my mouth after a moment and tried to compose myself.

"That's the jackfruit tree. I'll admit, its fruits do look alien." I followed his gaze to look at the small to gigantic, oblong fruits with their ripped, spiky greenish-yellowish skin.

"Sea prunes is the staple for all water folk, but for islanders the jackfruit comes next in importance. Its bark is used for furniture and building, while the fruit itself is constantly used in cuisine."

He tilted his head, "I can't imagine those are even eatable…the appearance is off-putting."

I stifled another giggle. "I've tried them before and its quite good. There's so many ways to make them, like preparing it with meat and spices, or in coconut milk or eating the sticky sweet pieces of fruit raw."

Zuko hung on my lips, and I had to turn away because as usual feeling his full attention on me made my pulse hammer. Clearing my throat and lightly touching his elbow, I drew his attention to the opposite corner of the backyard.

"Come here, for a second."

We walked over, and I could see him react the way I had expected it. He lifted his head and took a deep breath. I smiled secretively to myself as I felt a joy rush through me

"Can you smell that?"

He nodded with wide eyes. "Agni, that's such an intoxicating scent, so…I don't know, intense and sweet, mysterious and confident."

Now my eyes widened, and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine.

"Those are antheia flowers My mother used to import these," I said, and my voice was hardly more than a whisper.

He turned to stare at me then back at the flower-laden tree exuding such potent magic.

"People told me she would buy them every week for me," I said, hardly able to concentrate on my words. "This tree's flowers bloom only after dark, enchanting throughout the night. Shortly after dawn they flowers fall to the ground, and by mid-morning you'll have a fragrant carpet of flowers which is gathered and sold."

Zuko walked over to the tree as if in a trance. He plucked one of the small blue flowers with a white center and stem, and took in its powerful yet pleasant scent.

"She'd weave them into crowns and made me wear them," I continued.

Zuko turned to me and cocked his head, and asked, "Why are speaking about her like that? As if you don't know her."

I smiled at him ruefully, of course he'd notice.

"Because I don't. She, along with my father, passed away in house fire when I was 3. One of the things I have left of her was this thick book of written notes and pictures of herbs, plants and flowers. Even though my mother lived in the cold climate of South Aquam, where there's barely any vegetation, she was interested in the flora around the world. The story of your mother, reminded me of that."

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said a common hurt in his eyes, but I shook my head at him indicating I didn't want his pity. I wanted to tell him this little bit about my life, something that was true and something I secretly cherished.

Zuko walked back to me, stopping right front of me so I had to crane my neck to peer into his deep, golden eyes and murmured, "I think they would have gotten along very well."

I smiled at him, loving the exchange we were having of sharing pieces we held dear in our lives and continued to say, "Antheias are not just beautiful. People believe they'll help you sleep soundly and dream sweetly if they are dried and stuffed into pillows...I guess I was a fussy sleeper for my mom. Sometimes, people aren't fond of the tree since in the mornings it looks barren. They dub it the tree of sorrow, but every night the sweet-smelling flowers cause even the most sorrowful people to smile and appreciate."

"Looks like they're much more than fragrance…just like you're much more than what meets the eye," Zuko said, whispering just as I was.

He leaned in and lifted his hand as if he wanted to stick the flower into my hair.

"Katara! Come inside!" a shout from Aunt Lela interrupted us.

I jerked and stepped two paces away from Zuko although we hadn't even been standing that close together. The flower fell from his hand to the ground, where I nearly trampled it.

"Dinner's ready," I said with an apologetic smile. "I do hope you like sea prunes?"

"I haven't ever tried them…but as you know, I'm all for exotic experiments."

Why did he have to look so pointedly into my eyes, as if he meant one exotic woman instead of food?

We all sat down to eat and I helped dish out food for Zuko. He tried one dish after the other and proclaimed it delicious, even the sea prune stew and pickled fish. I grinned at him happily, content to watch him devour his dinner until he leaned back with a happy sigh and an enthusiastic "Agni, that was good!". I knew my aunt was an amazing cook. I was good at cooking too, something that surprised nobody more than myself. I guess it had to do with learning from my aunt while I helped her out since I was small. Zuko's reactions to Aunt Lela's cooking made me wish I could one day cook for him, to elicit those wonderful reactions of contentment…

Before leaving, I hugged Aunt Lela and Sokka and bid them goodbye. As, Zuko and I were about to leave in the hailed rickshaw, Jet unexpectedly announces he was travelling in the same direction and decided to invite himself to our ride back.

I knew what Jet was up to. He was being abiding by his best friend duties to Tonrar, to chaperone me while I was with a man who wasn't part of my family. _Utter sexist bullshit, if you ask me!_ I can very well exert self-control, like I have thus far. In my mind, all I wanted to do was throttle the smug bastard.

There was not a single street lamp alongside the dangerous road, but many houses had their outside lights switched on to provide at least some illumination. Outside the village, the rickshaw shot through the inky darkness like a bullet, but because there were now three people in the vehicle, we weren't shaken up that much.

The ride back was quiet and I was lost in thought, and when I glanced at Zuko from the corner of my eye while we passed through a few feet of yellowish light, he seemed to be too.

 _What was he thinking?_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hills of Sedna – Hill Country**

The group stepped out of the bus, and I, along with them, gasped in unison at the grand sight before us.

The Tea Factory nestled within the hills, was a spectacle many counted as one of the highlights of the round trip. I craned my neck to take in the imposing façade of the five-storied building. Shu told us that the owners had bought an old tea factory and renovated it, turning it into a 4-star hotel that held an exotic appeal and combined old-world charm with modern amenities and spectacular, tea-centered tourist attractions.

The factory turned hotel sat cushioned among sloping hills and curving roads, surrounded by lush green tea plantations and seemingly touched the impossibly wide and high, baby-blue sky. The building was situated in the heart of the island dubbed the Hills of Sedna which was one of the neighbouring islands around Danu. This particular island in the Isle of Jala is named after Sedna, goddess of the sea. Our group travelled to this island by ferry boat and I was thrilled to explore what lay beyond dreary Danu. The trip to the next island was uneventful and quiet, since everyone was so sleepy due to waking up at ungodlily hours to catch the earliest ferry out.

Shu shepherded our group into the building to coordinate our tour through the mini tea factory on its premises. The factory focused on organically grown tea, on bringing alive the colonial times, and on captivating the travelers by shining a light on the world-famous black tea made from cultivated tea leaves, which he explained was unlike the counterpart Water Nations in the North and South where tea is not actively consumed due to the lack of suitable plants. Shu walked around, showing us the machines—old and new—reserved for grinding, drying and processing the tea, starting from big leaves that needed to ferment and ended up as smaller leaves or dust for tea bags.

We walked on and got familiar with the process of rolling, which was essential for making black tea. The rolling motion extricated the juices of the leaves, which would later constitute the typical tea flavor.

"Once the rolling is complete, fermentation takes place. Like that you get black tea, appreciated by millions around the world," Shu explained.

After the final explanation of the process, Shu let the group wonder around the mini factory. Toph and Aang wandered off to partake in a tea leaf rolling activity. Once they left, I looked around for Zuko. He was quiet all morning and I was afraid that last night's weird dinner scared him away. Even though I thought he was distancing himself, something in me didn't want me to allow him to do that.

"Hey," I said softly as I approached him.

Zuko turned to look down at me, smiled, and gave me a soft "hey" back.

La, why was I so awkward? I wrung my hands, trying to get my words out.

"Listen about yesterday…I'm so sorry if Jet offended you. He's…uh…weird around foreigners."

"Don't worry about it. I know a thing or two about strange family members," Zuko said laughing it off.

I smiled at him, aware that my smile was too bright and intimate, but not caring about it.

"I can't believe a place like this even exists for people to visit," Zuko stated about the tea factory attraction we were at.

I couldn't help a coquettish tone to my voice when I slightly tilted my head and lifted my eyebrows at him. "Ah, are you professing your undying love for all things tea to me."

He guffawed but there was a strange glint in his eyes when he replied softly, "My undying love? Oh, obviously."

I had to swallow and remind myself we were talking about tea, sarcastically.

"But seriously, I still don't get the hype. It's just _hot leaf juice_! Uncle Iroh would love this place. He'd never leave."

"What you just said would be sacrilege to Iroh's ears!", I said in mock exclamation.

He laughed, "Oh, he's well aware of my lack of enthusiasm for tea."

"Surely, there must be a tea in here that could change your mind," I said, taking his elbow to lead us to the cups lined up on the counter of various brews of tea, and I felt awareness tingle in places where my fingers met his skin, even though it was a harmless, soft touch.

I looked at all the different teas laid out in front of his, ranging from dark brown liquids to light orange ones.

"I really don't want to try all of them," Zuko huffed grumpily.

"Spoil sport. Okay, how about I suggest one…This one looks good! It says honeybush vanilla, chocolate and passion fruit blended with black tea," I said reading off the card beside the tea.

"Sounds girly."

I deadpanned. How is a drink considered girly?! Just because it had chocolate and vanilla?!

I glared at him and his eyes widened and he put his hands up defensively, saying, "Okay, okay. I'll try it."

He brought the tea cup up to his lips for a sip and I watched him expectantly.

After he took a few sips, he let out a quiet "mmm" and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"So?"

"I think I might buy myself a tin of this. It's like every guilty pleasure I love in a cup," he said with a glint in his eyes.

I laughed, "I found your tea! Iroh should give me medal of honour for this."

He smiled and then told me to find "my tea".

I looked at all them, examining their cards until one called "Sweet and Spicy" stood out to me.

Zuko laughed, "How fitting."

I rolled my eyes at him and took a sip of this tea that consisted of masala chai, natural crème, and almond blended in black tea. It was amazing and beat the regular detoxifying green tea I would have regularly. It was so sweet and warm, with the right amount of oomph that comes from the blend of spices. After that one sip, I was basically devouring that little tea cup.

 _Click!_

I looked up from my cup to see a smug looking Zuko with his camera out.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

Zuko blushed. "Yeah…uhh...it's just that your eyes lit up beautifully when you savoured the tea…", he stammered and then rushed to say, "I just wanted to show Uncle that he may have a new tea fan in the ranks."

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment and looked over to see the picture. The picture was very up-close and felt personal. The picture showed me midway drinking the tea, with my eyebrows raised and my eyes wide. To be honest, I don't know what was so special about it, but he seemed to _see_ something that I've missed.

"Isn't it a little too zoomed in?", I asked self-consciously.

Zuko looked at me with a familiar intensity and shook his head, "I have a thing for details."

* * *

I inhaled the scent of flowers carried through the air, strolling through the botanical gardens with Toph beside me, as we followed the group. A few ways in front of us I saw two girls, that I noticed always hanging out as a pair, approach Zuko. Their names were Star and Jin and I remembered them hailing from Achalaregno. I've briefly met Jin and Star at one of our group dinners. Jin seemed like a nice person, cheerful and outgoing, although sometimes clueless. However, her counterpart, Star, was a piece of work. She was standoffish, ditzy and pretentious, and all this I gathered with one conversation. I've noticed that Jin wanted to branch off and talk to the others in our group, but Star, her travelling buddy, had latched onto her like a purple pentapus, interfering with any new bonds Jin could make.

Before they had approached Zuko, I had noticed Jin shaking her head at something Star was persuading her to do. Minutes later, they approached Zuko, who looked disgruntled at their interruption while he was taking pictures. Star kept looking at Zuko coyly, petting his arm now and then, while Jin was chatting him up animatedly.

Rolling my eyes, I huffed to myself. _Typical_.

"Are you jealous Sugar Queen?", Toph asked smugly, having obviously felt my annoyance and heard my grunt.

"What?! Of course not! Why the hell would I care who or what he does!?", I exclaimed, irritation pouring out of my pores.

Toph held her hands up, "Okay, okay!", and then gestured in the direction where Aang was, "I'll be way over there…far away…from your wrath."

She scurried away, as if I was on some warpath, and I groaned. We reached a large fountain in the gardens and Shu laid out some ground rules, before sending off to explore.

"Don't forget, this is a tropical country where something dangerous can lurk behind every bush and bloom. Don't touch anything and don't step off the paths, please."

As Shu sent the tourists on their merry way, Zuko didn't dash away like everyone else, but left the two ditzy girls, and fell into step beside me. There was some part of me that expected him to not rush away, but having him stay behind with me, still sent a thrill of delight through me. La, I shouldn't be so happy about all the stolen time with him! I'd have my heart not only broken, but trampled on until there were only ashes to scatter. Yet still, I couldn't resist the temptation.

The garden was relatively empty. Here and there, locals with their large families were picnicking on the lawn. Our tour group had dispersed and were out of sight. I was more or less alone with Zuko, and the possibilities seemed endless. It frightened me, so I opened my moth to bridge the silence with some information about the plants and flowers we saw based on what learned from my mother's book.

However, I never got a word out, for apparently Zuko's mood had shifted and realized the chance too and was intent on seizing the day.

His hand brushed mine, fingers lightly caressing my wrist. My steps nearly faltered but when I neither jerked away nor protested, Zuko grew bolder. He grasped my hand in his firm grip and slowed down to match his long-legged strides to my pace.

I felt light-headed. _What the hell?!_ From where our fingers were joined, sparks seemed to dance across my skin, and I could swear my veins carried liquid fire and not blood. The words got stuck in my throat, and for once Zuko didn't awkwardly comment or ask questions either. On and on, in comfortable silence, we walked, holding hands as if we were lovers. It was weird, like there was this unspoken understanding that we both wanted this, but couldn't voice what we felt.

We wound our way from the fountain through the many different-looking areas of the garden, heedless of the increasing heat, each plant's beauty increased tenfold by the wonder of being together.

Turpentine trees, azalea, and panda lilies gave way to the focal point of the central pond. We stopped a few times to inhale the scents of the flowers, but I was more intoxicated by Zuko so close next to me, and his thumb stroking my skin until I thought I'd come apart at the seams.

Never letting go of my hand, Zuko pulled me along at a leisurely pace towards the central pond. When we reached an area near the pond with a small banyan-grove tree, I hurriedly let go of Zuko's hand, and it felt like I had cut not just the connection of our fingers but something as vital as the red string of fate that may entwine our very souls.

Around, the banyan-grove tree were roses in all shades and more panda lilies. There were also a few more people around us now. I frowned internally. It was good while it lasted.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said in a forced, nonchalant tone, trying in vain to cover up the trembling in my voice, and unable to look into Zuko's eyes.

"Very," he confirmed, but then he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "But not nearly as fascinating as the antheia flowers."

I stared at him blushing and then turned away, bringing some distance between us. What was he trying to say…that the moment back in my aunt's garden meant something to him…or that he had fallen for the girl who used to wear the said flowers in hair? Surely, I was overreacting, reading things into his words because I was so infatuated with him. Then again, I could still feel my fingers tingle from his grasp.

In an ill-concealed effort to get a grip and move away from him to not invite any more intimacies, I sat under the banyan-grove tree. Unfortunately, he followed and we sat in more silence.

A moment later, Zuko broke the silence, saying, "This place is exactly like my mother's garden back home…minus the turtle ducks."

I looked over at him and saw that he had soft smile on his face while he looked over the pond's water.

I couldn't help but comment, "You're very close to your mother."

He awoke from his trance and looked at me, undistinguishable pain creeping into his eyes.

"I was. She and my Uncle were the only people who kept me sane. Nowadays, I just don't get to see her often anymore."

"Why?"

Silently, I wished I hadn't pried, but Zuko didn't seem to mind.

"She, unfortunately, still lives with my father, who doesn't take too kindly to me and being around him makes me someone I don't like being."

I hated myself for making him bring up something he didn't like acknowledging. I put my hand over his and rubbed I gently, "I'm sure your mother understands."

He sighed. "Yea –"

Before Zuko could reply, a scream from behind us made both of us wheel around. We were automatically breaking into a run to cover the few feet to where a crowd was forming, when I felt my throat tighten, making me breathless. Toph!

"What happened, what happened?" I asked, after elbowing my way through the assembling crowd of onlookers with Zuko at my heels.

My eyes widened and I gasped at the sight of Toph hunched on the grass, clutching her left arm to her stomach and whimpering. She was such a strong girl, so seeing her like this made my heart stutter.

I rushed to her side, "Toph?! Tell me what's wrong! What happened?"

Toph's wide pale eyes stared at me blankly for a moment, and I could see beads of sweat glistening on her pretty face.

"Fucking s – scorpion…I think…," Toph stuttered.

"Are you sure? Did it sting you?"

While Toph gave a shaky nod, Aang, who was beside her, decided to answer gesturing to her arm, "We were lying on the grass and it must have creeped up on her."

There was a deceptively small hole close to her left wrist, the area around it inflamed in a rapidly growing red circle and swelled.

"Let's get you to a doctor. You'll be fine, Toph. Scorpion stings are common here and are easily treated."

I was talking to myself as much as to Toph while trying to make her rise. As if I had asked for his help, Zuko took position at Toph's other side and helped lift her to her feet, trying not to touch her bitten arm. Zuko and I carried Toph to the exit, which was close but felt a million miles away, while Aang gathered Toph's belongings and trailed behind us.

As soon as we were out of the garden, I made Toph sit down on the ground while waving urgently to Shu, who I then filled in on what had happened.

I turned to the hunched form of Toph who was by now drenched in sweat and still cringing in pain.

"Toph, we'll get you to the nearest hospital. Hold on for a few more minutes. You'll be okay."

Zuko was by her side, one hand patting Toph's shoulder reassuringly.

"How long will the ambulance take?" Zuko asked, worry written all over his face.

Shu shook his head while already moving away from us.

"An ambulance won't do. It would take ages to get here. The roads are small and there's much traffic."

Shu ran over to the parking area that was reserved for three-wheelers, shaking one of the drivers awake and pleading with him. After some gesticulating, he nodded and started the engine. Shu ran back over and I pulled Toph to her feet with Zuko's help.

"Are you sure about this?" Zuko wanted to know, casting a doubtful glance at the rickety rickshaw which would prove to be a bumpy, if not outright dangerous, ride.

"It's the fastest way to have her treated, trust me," Shu said confidently.

Shu looked at the group and then back at Zuko and I.

"Katara, you should go with her to the hospital. I need to stay back for the group. Just call me back with the news," Shu instructed, knowingly.

I looped Toph's good arm over my shoulders and lead her to the rickshaw, the two of us staggering along like best friends who had drunk too much alcohol at a party. Within a matter of seconds, Zuko was with us, helping and steadying our progress.

"Do you mean to take her to hospital alone?" he asked.

"Yes. The fewer people, the faster the ride and the better the chances at having her looked at soon."

Zuko set his jaw. "I'm coming along. You don't have to do this alone."

I protested vehemently that I could handle it although I was bursting with gratitude at his offer. He wouldn't accept a no. A minute later the three of us were on our way, Toph cradled in my embrace, Zuko sitting protectively at Toph's other side so she wouldn't fall out, and leaving a worried Aang behind.

The three-wheeler took them to Sedna General Hospital where an emergency room doctor gave Toph priority as soon as he saw her foreign looks and agony-stricken face. He checked her blood pressure, asked a lot of questions, and told us not to be overly worried. He took a blood sample for good measure, but assured us it couldn't have been a venomous scorpion. As Toph was an otherwise healthy person and not showing more severe symptoms like shortness of breath, spasms or dizziness, she should be fine.

The wound was cleaned and disinfected, and an ice pack applied to ease the swelling. The doctor gave the Toph painkillers and something to lower her blood pressure, and transferred her to a bed in the outpatients' ward. She'd be monitored for a few hours but would be discharged before evening.

I sat on a hard, faded plastic chair outside the OPD ward, holding my throbbing head in my hands. All the other chairs were taken, so Zuko stood by my side, one hand on my shoulder, a silent, steady shadow offering his support. I was infinitely glad he had come along, for although I handled everything alone, I didn't feel left to my own devices. His presence was a much-needed reassurance. All the ruckus around me—of wailing children and sobbing mothers, of shouting nurses and busy-bee attendants, and of the occasional raw scream of pain—grated on my nerves.

"Dammit! I should have been there for her," I cursed before heaving a huge sigh.

Zuko squatted down, his grip on my shoulder tightening.

"What's wrong? I thought Toph was going to be fine."

I lifted my head, rubbed my hands over my face and tried to get a grip on myself. It was just like all her little frustrations, worries and fears accumulated and when Toph got hurt, everything I was holding in just crashed. Why burden him with my petty problems when he'd already had his good time ruined for today? But when I looked at his caring face with its molten amber eyes, a dam burst and I let it all out.

"Yeah…Toph will be fine, but I just feel like today could have been avoided had I didn't make her leave."

"What do you mean?"

He sounded more worried than ever and peered closely at my tired face.

"I was getting annoyed of her teasing today, and gave me space. She's blind, Zuko…and my roommate. I should have been looking out for her. Shu even warned us to be cautious!"

"Are you crazy, Katara!" he shouted before calming down when his exclamation drew curious stares. "This isn't your fault and couldn't have been prevented. Besides she had Aang with her and still got bit. You're too fucking hard on yourself."

I nodded, feeling fractionally better. "You're right. But I can't' help but feel guilty. Throughout this trip, she's looked out for me and I feel like I didn't have her back."

When he opened his mouth to protest again, I lifted my hand. Zuko grabbed it in his and squeezed, and I wanted to melt into his embrace and forget about everything.

"You did really good today, Katara. You were there for her immediately and I'm sure she's grateful you care so deeply. You're just overanalyzing and trying to process after a stressful situation."

I snorted mirthlessly, "Are you a shrink now?"

He laughed. A moment later, I looked at him seriously, a weak smile forming on my face and fully meaning it, I said, "Thank you, Zuko. You're a real friend."

Zuko smiled back at me and gave my hand a last squeeze. "Anytime."

Then, he pulled me to my feet. "Toph will be fine for the time being. Let's go for a small walk to get some fresh air and buy you something to drink. You look like a hot mess."

I groaned, while Zuko chuckled.

* * *

Due to the accident in the garden, we missed a bunch of activities that were planned for the day, such as boat cruise on Lake Ezili. I had called Shu to let him know everything was alright, while Zuko hired a cab to take sleepy, exhausted Toph, himself and I to the hotel. While Toph dozed off with her head lolling against my shoulder, I rested my eyes after the long day.

The cab arrived at the hotel, and Aang was waiting in the lobby, pacing. The poor man looked stricken, it was hopelessly sweet. Aang took Toph to his room with the promise of attending to her every need and having room service delivered. I thanked Zuko again and strode away purposefully before he could put a word in, that would persuade me stay with him. I just needed a minute to myself after the eventful day.

Once I reached my shared room, I took a refreshing shower, then changed into grey sweats and a soft blue long-sleeve and wandered out onto the hotel lawn serving as an outdoor dining area. Dusk was creeping in and hardly anyone was out at this time. With my notepad out, I started writing down ideas gained from today's excursions.

I stifled a surprised squeak when a hand snatched my notepad from my hands. Zuko towered over me on his impossibly long legs, grinning down at me before inspecting the words I had written.

"You _document_ everything. You never take a break, do you?," he said, and sat down so close to me that our arms brushed.

"Yes…It's how I unwind," I said defensively, nudging myself to focus and not swoon or else panic.

He shook his head, laughter in eyes, "Weirdo."

I tried to divert the topic by asking what he thought of Sedna.

"It's different than Danu. More colonial."

"Yes! Exactly! I feel like I'm in a whole other nation. I've heard a lot of fascinating and sometimes scandalous tales of what went on here long ago. The days and nights were spent with riding, horse races, gambling, golfing, drinking gallons of tea, gallivanting and romancing."

Why could I feel Zuko's gaze bore into me like a laser burning a hole through my shirt? Or was it only imagination, my own mind frolicking in prohibited thoughts of romancing among the mist?

"It's nice. But I think I'll like other places in Isle more, like Danu."

"Okay, you've got to explain that to me. What does this place lack in your eyes?"

He shrugged, and our shoulders rubbed against each other, creating tantalizing friction.

"It's too…colonial or foreign, if you can call it that. This could almost be anywhere in Ignisia if it weren't for the tanned people, the abundance of plantations, and the cuisine."

As some days ago, an uneasy feeling made my stomach clench. Again and again, he admitted he was drawn to the exotic, the different…was that good for me or bad?

"And you?" Zuko asked.

"What?"

I forced myself to look at him, and promptly drowned in his eyes. Today they were so bright, golden as the sun rays setting in front of us. I stared at the dark lashes surrounding them, such a striking contrast to his pale skin and reddish scar.

"What's been your favourite place so far?" he prompted.

"I'm rather in love with Sedna," I answered truthfully and then bit my lip at the choice of words.

Zuko shifted so he could look at me better, and now instead of our arms, our legs were touching.

"Seriously? Why?"

I squirmed for a moment but stopped abruptly when flames of desire licked at me due to the intensified contact of our legs.

"It's weird. I think precisely for the same reason you don't like it much. Because it's less Water Nation and more foreign. Transports me somewhere _else.._."

I broke off, angry that I had revealed more than planned.

"You long to explore, don't you?"

Zuko laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed…and kept it there. Struggling to concentrate on my words instead of how right and sweet his hand felt, I replied, "I do. All the time. But I have duties back home after this trip. I don't think I'll ever have the chance to do something like this again."

"Not ever?"

His question and emotional tone made me look up and his gaze swallowed me whole.

I shrugged, and his hand slid off my shoulder, brushing over my arm before he withdrew it and balled it into a fist on his thigh.

"I don't think so. I'll never get a chance to return or explore another country. I'm…bound to South Aquam."

In truth, I meant Danu and I thought of the shackles keeping me tied to Danu, and there was a stale taste in my mouth.

What was I doing here, letting a man, who is not _mine_ , touch me?

"Never say never. Uncle says, 'destiny is a funny thing'," Zuko said.

I swallowed down the bitter taste in my mouth. With colossal effort, I shut myself off against the power he wielded over me, and got up hastily.

"I'm not one for building castles in the air. Not anymore," I forced out between clenched teeth.

I turned on my heel and ran, literally and metaphorically, and leaving a confused and worried Zuko behind.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer and Note_

The songs belong to their respectful artist. I decided to not mention the artist's name in the story since it would take away from the alternate universe I have created. The following songs were used or mentioned:

\- Like A Virgin by Madonna

\- Scrubs by TLC

\- Begging For Thread by Banks (it's great to read the scene with this in the background)

\- Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys (it's great to read the scene with this in the background)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Yami**

After couple of days spent in Sedna sticking by Toph, who had a speedy recovery, and unsuccessfully avoiding Zuko after my weird behaviour, the tour group headed for the next island among the Isle. We took a long ferry ride to Yami, the island known for its wildlife and peculiar landscape divided by the Yamuna River. The days before our journey to Yami, Zuko approached me despite my avoidance, but never brought up our conversation, only just small talk. I was relieved but also saddened, that he became more restrained and closed off, just as we were becoming more open, and I knew I was to blame for that.

Once we got to the island and rested for a bit, it was already time for excursions by midday. Today was safari day, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be the only adventure waiting for me. I noted in my notepad that nature at its best felt humbling after all the historical sights, and it presented to be the right conclusion to the beautiful sceneries.

On the way to the Yami National Park, Zuko had chosen a seat next to me instead of vanishing into his corner seat at the back of the bus.

I smiled at him, saying, "I'm excited! I heard there's a high density of animals here. Peacocks, catagators, sloth bears, wild boars, golden jackals and buffalo yaks. Oh, and if we're lucky, leopards!"

Zuko made me grin by holding up his hands and counting the animals on his fingers, saying "It's like a social gathering of the entire animal kingdom."

* * *

Once we got to the safari grounds, we were divided into pairs and small groups and then proceeded to climb into the safari jeeps. Toph, Aang, Zuko and I, luckily got grouped into the same group. The tour started at dusk and lasted for about three to four hours.

Our safari guide instructed us to switch our phones to silent, to refrain from eating anything along the way or littering the ground, and not to use the flash photography.

"Now, I'm amped!" Zuko enthused, giving me one those irresistible grins which made him look ever so charming.

I smiled back at him. "They say sightings of the leopards can never be guaranteed, but I have a feeling we'll be lucky today."

I accepted his hand when he helped me into the jeep. I blushed when he gave my hand a squeeze and let the tips of his fingers deliberately brush over my palm before letting go. The jeep roared to life, and off we went on our safari game drive.

Zuko and I sat in the back row of the black jeep with its open sides. As had happened during the rickshaw ride to my aunt's house, our bodies inevitably touched. After some time, Zuko shifted, and the full length of his leg was pressed against mine. I imagined I could feel his heat radiate and seep into my skin to crawl along my veins and make my heart thud in my chest. Soon though, my fight with unbidden desire gave way to the thrill of the game drive.

We were indeed lucky today. Not only did we spot a herd of deer drinking at a water hole in a picture-postcard moment of serenity, but we also got treated to a group of hog monkeys crowding around the jeeps and demanding attention. Feeding the animals was strictly prohibited, but the clever creatures were looking for some distraction. They jumped onto the roofs, peeked into the interior and seemed to pose for the cameras.

Our ranger talked about the Big Four of the National Park. He described the sloth bear with his rather small, chunky body, longish snout and black fur. As the animal was mostly nocturnal, we didn't have a chance to see it. The buffalo yak was of course not much of a spectacle, but still the sight of the heavily horned hunk of flesh relaxing in feet of mud and hording small birds all over his back and head was a memorable experience. Our drive to the reservoir not only brought us in touch with a row of birds, but also with slumbering marsh catagators whose slit eyes followed our every move.

The last of the group of four big animals, dubbed the king of Yami, was of course the leopard. When the tour was close to finishing and dark had crept in after a breathtaking sunset over the plains, our ranger received an alert by walkie-talkie and instructed the driver to take a different turn. Engines turned off, his comments hushed down to hardly more than a whisper, we waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, without any sound at all announcing its approach, a big cat walked out of the undergrowth to cross the road a few feet away from us. Gasps from us had it stop and lift its head to smell the air. The female leopard was huge, muscled and full of grace. Her coat with its million spots gleamed in the light of the jeeps, as did her intelligent eyes. The wild cat stared at us long and hard, and then her tense pose loosened ever so slightly. Still alert but not alarmed, the leopardess took a minute to lick her fur and inspect one gigantic, sharp-clawed paw. Then she crossed the road and slunk into the bush, perfectly camouflaged in the after-dusk dark. Only after the animal had left did I dare to breathe again. It slowly sunk in that I had reached for Zuko's hand and was gripping it so tightly, it probably hurt.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered and hastily let go of his hand, cursing myself for even having agreed to sit next to him.

* * *

The jeep took us back to the Yami Village Resort where we were supposed to spend the night. Despite my initial plan to avoid Zuko tonight and to just 'third-wheel' with Aang and Toph, I itched to let myself go instead of turning into a sulking, morose hermit filled with longing.

Setting, my jaw, I changed into a red off-the-shoulder dress that fell above my knees. It was one of my favorite outfits, the red contrasting nicely with my darker skin and the cut spoke of a subtle sex appeal. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, then defiantly muttered "And why not?" to myself and applied a touch of make-up, extenuating my blue eyes and let my hair down. I chose tiny gold earrings, exchanged Tonrar's brothel necklace for my mother's and left the room with Toph, who looked beautiful in her stunning green number.

We wound our way through the restaurant with its rustic furniture, tea lights and wooden floor, drawn by a commotion further out. A crowd was assembling at the observation deck with its breathtaking 360-degree view that was a favorite spot for watching sunrises and sunsets. When we walked closer, we saw a band set up their instruments, and waiters standing at the ready with trays laden with drinks and snacks. Looked like it was going to be party night at the Yami Village.

Toph met up with Aang, who made me chuckle since he couldn't take his eyes off Toph as she didn't take notice to the ogling. Not wanting to cock-block, I quickly scanned the crowd despite myself, not seeing Zuko anywhere. The place was slowly getting packed, and the band started checking the sound and lighting.

Was he even a party person? I pouted and thought about it. He was reserved, the proper gentleman and loner…but then again, I'd sensed mischief and a taste for adventure and almost a wild spirit lurking inside him sometimes.

Before I could think any further and spoil the evening, I reminded myself of my earlier decision. Tonight, I would not pine for him or dream about what could be and shouldn't be. Tonight, was my night.

Two hours later, the party was in full swing and I was having the time of my life with Aang and Toph. After having a few drinks, the spirit of partying, mingling with others, and music, all inevitably drew me in and enthralled my being. I couldn't help it, when I heard music I needed to sing along and dance—something I hadn't done for ages. Typically, Tonrar found it distasteful and frivolous.

The band was playing a mix of golden oldies and modern songs by upcoming Water Nation singers, party classics that were crowd-pleasers, and popular international songs. They were taking a short break right now, the waiters snaking through the crowd to supply a fresh round of cocktails and mocktails. While the guests stuffed themselves on spicy snacks, two staff members rearranged the stage.

The band leader took the stage again. He announced they'd have a round of karaoke now. Anyone could have a look at the long list of songs, choose one and get up on stage to sing. There'd be a secret prize drawn by him and the resort's Event Manager for the best singer. I joined in the whoops of delight and clapped energetically. Now the real fun would begin.

Two songs into the competition, I felt as if someone was watching me. A tingling sensation crawled down my neck and back, not unpleasant but almost erotic. It was as if someone had his hands and not his gaze travel over me. Stretching my body languidly in response to it, I turned slowly and deliberately.

Zuko was standing not far away at the entrance to the platform. He looked like he might have been there for some time already, leaning against a wooden pillar with a tumbler glass in his hand. Embarrassingly, my mouth watered at the sight of him in faded dark jeans, a tight, plain white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. La, he looked good enough to eat, dammit. Radiating mystery and utter sex appeal from miles away, he was a magnet pulling every woman's gaze toward him.

Then our eyes met, he raised his glass in a silent toast, and I could see one corner of his mouth as well as one eyebrow lift. Was he…challenging me? What was I supposed to read into his expression?

"Any lady up for a challenge? We need some womanpower!" the band leader shouted.

I glanced at him, my mind already half made up. Karaoke had been my favorite pastime during my university days apart from reading, and I'd been told various times that I was a good singer. So, I thought "what the hell" and pushed to the front of the crowd, raising my hand.

Amid clapping and cheering—a great deal of it coming from Toph, Aang and the rest of our tour group—I climbed onto the stage and had a look at the karaoke list. I was debating over whether to choose the classic 'Like a Virgin' or opt for 'No Scrubs' when my eyes caught a not so common option. 'Begging For Thread' flashed at me temptingly and immediately felt right. There was something about the song by the moody, rough around the edges vocals and ambiguous and perpetual fatigue that hits close to home.

I informed the band leader, scanned the lyrics I mostly knew by heart, and gripped the microphone tightly. When I lifted my head to look at the crowd, my gaze automatically searched for one person and found him. Zuko had left his place by the pillar in the background to walk to the front row. Standing close, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, he was smirking expectantly with mirth in his eyes. Strangely it didn't make me nervous but on the other hand I told myself I was doing the right thing for _me_. 'Go for it and make it big, Katara,' I told myself and took a deep breath.

The guitar strummed to life, and I tapped her foot before slowly rocking to the catchy rhythm.

I swallowed, waited a heartbeat for my cue, and threw myself into the song with all I had. My eyes never left his while I clearly sang the first few lines of the song.

 _So I got edges that scratch_

 _And sometimes I don't got a filter_

 _But I'm so tired of eating all of my misspoken words_

 _I know my disposition gets confusing_

 _My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state_

 _That's why you wanna come out and play with me, yeah_

 _Why? Why? Why?_

 _Stooped down and out, you got me beggin' for thread_

 _To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head_

 _Stupidly think you had it under control_

 _Strapped down to something that you don't understand_

 _Don't know what you were getting yourself into_

 _You should have known, secretly I think you knew_

Zuko's eyes widened and then narrowed, and I wondered why it felt I was singing the song to him. Our situation was different, but the undercurrent of the song fit our twisted dynamic and the way I could express my underlying frustration at him for unintentionally screwing with my head.

I closed my eyes and launched into the chorus, abandoning myself to the music and my emotions, forgetting about Zuko and any message I might have wanted to convey.

 _I got some dirt on my shoes_

 _My words can come out as a pistol_

 _I'm no good at aiming_

 _But I can aim it at you_

 _I know my actions, they may get confusing_

 _But my unstable ways is my solution_

 _To even space_

 _That's why you wanna come out and play with me, yeah_

My favorite part of the song, the bridge, came soon, and I sashayed my hips dancing to the beat. Throwing my head back and shaking my long, curly brown hair, I twirled around on the spot and stomped my feet until it was my turn to sing again.

As soon as I had finished, there was thundering applause. A few people whistled, some even shouted for an encore. I opened my eyes and gradually woke up to my surroundings. I felt giddy from my adrenaline rush, the music still coursing through my veins with my heated blood.

Somewhere at the back of my mind, a nagging voice, that sounded much like Tonrar, whined that I wasn't behaving like a proper soon to be married Water Nation woman with so many men present and unabashedly drooling over me. The voice went unnoticed though. For once, I couldn't care less. How long since I had allowed myself some fun, brought out my true nature, or rather, the other side to me?

Feeling like I was floating on cloud nine, I stepped off the stage and walked over to where Zuko was, near Toph and Aang.

"Yes! Sweetness! Finally, you're not being a tight ass!" Toph shouted, while Aang was clapping enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes and said "thanks". When I looked at Zuko, he was staring at me as if he had seen the most magnificent work of art. He was gaping at me with his mouth open and a gleam of admiration in his wide eyes. They shone a liquid dark amber and I wanted to drown in them. Instead, I let myself be buoyed by my current confidence and leaned over to whisper into his ear, "You should shut your mouth, you might catch a moth or mosquito…unless, of course, you want to keep it open and sing for me."

"Bring it on, Water Tribe," Zuko said using the ancient term, his tone was only half joking.

In the blink of an eye, he had brushed past me, purposely touching me, and made his way up the stage. I felt even giddier now, almost light-headed with the dangerous fun of the challenge he proposed. Who was I kidding? Of course, this was my night because of him, or else I would never dare to do this and feel so comfortable with it.

It didn't come as a big surprise to me that Zuko was versed in all the arts, however awkward he may be. What he lacked in finesse, he made up for in passionate zeal, throwing himself into the song as much as I had it.

He chose 'Do I Wanna Know', an interesting choice when it came to karaoke and but a sensual beat for a party. Decked out in his unplanned rocker outfit, with his disheveled black hair shining in the light and his eyes gleaming, he was a picture-perfect rock singer mirroring the infamous lead singer of the very band. Only a few lines into the song, he had the crowd go wild.

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

 _Do you ever get the fear that you can't shift the type_

 _That sticks around like summat's in your teeth?_

 _Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

 _I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

 _How many secrets can you keep?_

 _Cause there's this tune I found_

 _That makes me think of you somehow_

 _And I play it on repeat_

 _Until I fall asleep_

 _Spilling drinks on my settee_

 _Do I wanna know?_

 _If this feeling flows both ways?_

 _Sad to see you go_

 _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_

 _Baby, we both know_

 _That the nights were mainly made_

 _For saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

I gasped internally as the lyrics that poured out of his mouth, struck a chord within me, but I shook my head and decided to not look into it. I laughed and cheered and sang along loudly when Zuko surprisingly transferred into a rocker and wildly, sexy entertainer. He ran around the stage, stomped his feet and head-banged, played air guitar to the riffs in between the verses, and danced his heart out. His leather jacket and his tight T-shirt stretched appealingly across his toned body, sometimes revealing a few teasing inches of abs.

His gaze sought mine and latched onto my eyes when he alternately crooned and shouted into the microphone. By the finishing lines, more than half of the crowd were singing along with him until the roaring finish, and he got as much—if not more—applause and cheers than I did. _Damn_.

As Zuko came down to stand beside me, people from our group and strangers alike rushed over to congratulate him.

Aang patted Zuko on the back and gave a "great job, man", while Toph amusedly commented, "Shit, Sparky…who knew you had it in you!"

He was nearly done facing all the claps on the back and high-fives and handshakes, his gaze again and again returning to mine, when the crowd parted to let through two women. Arm in arm, the two girls who had begun to unnerve me, Star and Jin, were stalking toward us on stilettos. They were dressed in matching outfits, their skirts revealing their long legs, their blouses barely covering their breasts, and their lips too red.

Before I knew what was happening, they hooked their arms around Zuko's on both sides of him and dragged him away, simpering and gloating over him like fucking groupies over a real rock star.

I stared after them with a crestfallen face and a bitter taste in my mouth. Unbelievable! Star, I understood her desperate, conniving actions, but Jin surprised me. I guess people will become anything, even easy bimbos, to get what they want. I'd been right to judge them all along, those shallow, superficial man hunters. They hadn't shown the slightest interest in Zuko while he had been his normal, quiet, and moody self, but as soon as he looked like a cliché bad boy and drew some attention to himself, they decided to wallow in his popularity and not miss the apparently awesome catch. La, I was so bitter…

I felt like clawing their eyes out, in a way the wild cat who I saw on the safari drive would have. He was mine!

Realizing what I was thinking, I gasped and unclenched my fists. Stupid, stupid, so fucking stupid. Of course, he wasn't mine. Didn't he prove it by the way he so willingly let himself be dragged off by the those two to celebrate?

My mood hit rock bottom, and I all but fled the scene, quickly bidding Toph and Aang goodnight as they questioned worriedly at my change in disposition, the party forgotten. Minutes later, or was it hours, I was still unable to calm down and go to sleep. Sitting on the stone steps of my shared Jungle Cabin's verandah, I thought and thought and thought. My mind ran in circles, like a hamster frantically turning on his wheel, unable to go anywhere but reluctant to let go.

Footsteps crunching on the dry leaves lying on the path made me lift my head, and my mood sunk even lower.

When Zuko was close enough, I said, "In case you've lost your way in the dark, this is not your cabin."

I knew my tone was much too hostile, but I was too upset—with myself more than with him, truth be told. Classic case of displacement.

He blinked at me for a moment, probably alarmed by my harsh words. "I haven't lost my way, Katara. I was looking for you, hoping you hadn't gone to sleep yet."

My heart leapt at his words, but I kept my voice cool. "As you can see, I'm still up. But I should get to bed, so quickly say whatever you've come to say."

Frowning, he sat down next to me on the steps, leaving some space between us. Only now did I notice that he had been carrying something in his hands. He set it down between us carefully, and my gaze was drawn to it. A beautiful leopard carved out of sandalwood with sapphires for eyes, gleaming in the verandah light, drew an admiring intake of breath from me.

"Why are you angry with me?" Zuko asked, throwing me out of my reverie.

Keeping my gaze fixed on the figurine, I said, "I'm not angry with you."

Zuko chuckled mirthlessly. "You're giving off waves of hostility as if I had come here to steal your jewelry or something."

Despite myself, I had to grin briefly at his choice of words. By all means, take Tonrar's tacky betrothal necklace off my hands. But he had come to steal something, hadn't he? Or rather, he already had the one thing I thought no one would ever steal…my heart.

With a sigh, I repeated, "I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself."

"Why? Cause' you let loose for a few hours during the party?"

I glanced up and back down at the leopard figurine, running a finger over the smooth, sinuous curves of its body.

"That too."

When I didn't elaborate further, he laid his finger on mine still tracing the leopard's shape and it stilled.

"What's wrong? Why the mood swing?"

I pulled my finger out from under his because I could feel the contact shoot straight through my entire body.

"There's no need for you to play shrink again to me in the middle of the night. Why don't you go back to your entertaining little friends and party some more instead of giving yourself a headache?"

"My little friends?"

There was genuine surprise in his voice, and I looked up to check his face.

Zuko's voice was laced with meaning when he said, "I don't have any little friends here." He paused and continued seriously and with depth of feeling, "I have only one friend here, and that's you, and you're not little in any sense."

I tore my gaze away from his with great effort, a shiver of pleasure coursing through me. Then pleasure mixed with pain. See, he considered me as a friend. That was a lot…but I hopelessly wanted more…and I shouldn't.

When I stayed silent, Zuko asked, "You don't by any chance mean Star and Jin from our group?"

He sounded incredulous and laughed when I nodded. "Agni, Katara! They're definitely not my friends, and I'd much rather stay here with you than with them—even if you treat me like a traitor."

His tone and choice of words disarmed me. How could I be angry with him or try to detach myself from him when he was so honest and wonderful?

Something on my face must have given me away, or maybe the thought had sunk in, for he laughed even louder and startled a bird on a nearby tree into flight.

"Are you jealous of those two? Is that why you've turned into a freezer?"

I ground my teeth. "I'm not jealous," I insisted fiercely, but he kept chuckling to himself softly for a while.

The silence stretched without becoming uncomfortable. Somehow, he had broken the ice by putting his finger on the problem—well, on the obvious, official, outward one of the problems I was battling. His next remark hit me out of the blue.

"You know…I think I like it that you're jealous. A lot, in fact."

I blinked, and something in his gaze and tone made my heartbeat stutter before speeding up.

Zuko leaned closer. "I'd have felt the same if it had been two guys dragging you off."

I rose unsteadily. The power of his words made my gut clench with want, and my mind worry itself sick. Had he fallen in love with me too? I was torn between fleeing and wanting to voice my feelings and hopes.

Somehow, I found my voice and managed to sound practical and rational. Stepping back so I was closer to the cabin entrance, I said, "This conversation won't get us anywhere. I – I'd better get to bed now. We have an early day tomorrow."

Zuko got to his feet and bridged the distance between us in two steps.

"Don't run from me! You've been doing that the past couple of days. It's not like we have all the time in the world," he said in voice that shook me to the core.

I hovered, more uncertain than ever, and quivering at the bitter truth in his words. The silence stretched while we looked at each other. Zuko's gaze left my face and wandered over my body, as intimate as a caress, stoking the fire in my belly that wouldn't go out no matter how hard I tried to snuff out the flames.

"You're so beautiful, Katara," he said softly in a husky voice. "Tonight, more than ever, you captured me."

I stared at him, all protest caught inside my tight throat.

"Tonight, I caught a glimpse of the real you, of the person lingering beneath what you let everyone see," he said, so close that his breath brushed over me. "You were like a dazzling siren up there on stage, lost in the song, glowing with the magic of the moment and so free. I could have watched you song after song—except that what I wanted much more was to storm up there and dance and sing with you…and to kiss you senseless."

Zuko licked his lips, probably in an unconscious gesture, but it was nearly my undoing in combination with his revelation. I don't know where the usually awkward man got his confidence, it might have been the liquid courage he was consuming before. Regardless, I wanted to bask in his admiration. I wanted to tell him to stop talking and tormenting me. I didn't know what I wanted.

"What are you doing to me, Katara?" he asked, despair mingling with desire.

The question resonated within me. What was he doing to me? With my voice stuck in my throat and my mind hazy, he continued confidently.

"Love, will you be dreaming of me tonight?" he whispered. The intimate tone and choice of words—and oh La, his endearment that was so pure—made the snake of longing inside me coil and uncoil rhythmically. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, and my body tingled all over as if he had touched me.

The next moment Zuko did touch me. He brushed his knuckles over my flushed cheek softly, hardly grazing my skin. They wandered down and caressed my half-parted lips, lingering for a moment, pressing softly against the trembling flesh.

"Will you?" he asked again, his voice rough, fuelling the fire of desire inside me like his deep, coveting gaze did.

I swallowed and remembered to breathe. A whispered word founds its way out before I could hide behind a safe lie the way my rational brain told me to.

"Yes."

I saw his body tense, and his eyes changed color to a darker gold with hardly any specks of lightness. Zuko laid his hand on the side of my neck where my pulse beat against it like frantically fluttering wings of a sparrowkeet. When he leaned down, my eyes closed.

The next instant, he kissed me. His lips, firm and cool, were barely touching mine. It was a kiss of tantalizing softness; tentative and tender. When I didn't scream, shove at him or run, Zuko brushed his mouth against mine again, adding more pressure. I wanted more…much more.

So, I kissed him back, throwing all caution to the wind. With a sigh, he deepened the kiss, angling his mouth, his thumb caressing the hollow at my throat. My hands came up, searching for a hold, for any way to keep myself from melting under his now firmer but still heart-breakingly gentle kiss. I grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket, pulled myself up, and felt a thousand sensations flood through me.

Never had a kiss felt this perfect, never had it awakened my lust like this. It was as if I had lived all life for this moment, as if my lips were connected to every single particle of my body, setting it on fire.

When the tip of his tongue brushed over my mouth, I couldn't suppress a moan. The sound seemed to come from deep out of myself, and it barely registered because I was so lost in the magic of the moment.

Zuko drew back slightly and whispered my name in what was as much a question as it was a groan. The sound of my name on his lips, spoken so full of feeling, burst the bubble. I realized with a start what we were doing, and panic surged through me, obliterating desire. Letting go of his jacket as if I had been burned, I stumbled backwards until my back hit the doorframe.

With a hand to my mouth on which I could still feel his kiss, I stared at Zuko.

His breathing was ragged, and his eyes with dilated pupils were wide open and wounded before I saw him close himself off.

"Uh…Goodnight then…sweet dreams," he called softly, stepping back with obvious reluctance.

When he mentioned the word "dreams", it reminded me of his previous comment, and I bit my lip. Shit, I was definitely going to dream of him tonight—if I ever fell asleep, that is. When he stepped out of the circle of light and off the verandah to turn and leave, I found my voice.

"You're forgetting your leopard."

La, my voice didn't sound like myself at all, so emotional and shaken up and croaky. Zuko followed my gaze and looked at the figurine on the stone step.

Starting to walk away, he said half over his shoulder, "It belongs to you too. The staff decided to give us a joint prize for our karaoke skills. We're both the winners of this evening."

She struggled to process his words and return to normality.

"I – You keep it. You deserve it. It – it can be your souvenir so you don't forget your stay at Yami."

This time Zuko stopped and turned to face me, and his gaze made my knees weak.

"I don't need any souvenirs. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life," he said with feeling, and then he turned and strode away with his hands in his pockets…taking my stolen heart with him.

Fuck, what did I do?!

I walked to the steps on jelly legs and picked the figurine up. Pressing it close to my furiously beating heart, I stared after his retreating back until he was out of sight.

I'd remember this day for the rest of my life too.

* * *

AN: If anyone is wondering about the time line, by this point they are nearing the end of Week 2 of their tour and have one more week left before returning to Danu.


	11. Chapter 11

Should I listen to my heart or to my mind? Or should I blend both out so I could focus on my job at hand without ruining my future?

I stared out the bus window at the wide expanse of the Yamuna river in the distance, while Toph dozed off beside me. I had hardly slept last night. The kiss had left me tossing and turning with a longing that wasn't purely physical, and torture I never before fathomed. It felt as if I had never been kissed before, as if I had never felt lust before. Of course, my loveless relationship—if you could even call it that—with Tonrar had meant many a night where I longed for someone to cherish me, body and soul, now and for the rest of my life…but never had the pent-up desire frustrated me so much, and never had I yearned for one particular person.

The morning felt unusual and the bus ride even stranger. A person sitting at his usual spot in the corner at the back of the bus, staring out the window and seeming darker and lonelier than before. Had Zuko slept last night? Had he dreamed of me the way I had dreamed of him during fitful minutes of sleep close to sunrise?

My stomach clenched. Because it was empty? Because I felt guilty about the kiss? Because I wanted much more than that simply phenomenal kiss?

The Gulf Coast rolled into view, the river meeting the vast ocean, jolting me awake, or at least half awake.

I had a job at hand, for fuck's sake, one that I worked hard for and began to neglect…and one without which I'd never have fallen into this trap of temptation. Dammit, why did I have to fall for this hot and clever Ignisian who surely saw me as no more than a holiday fling?!

Determined to survive this and come out unscathed, I shut myself off from the emotional whirlwind threatening to carry me out to sea and drown me. At the moment, Shu was addressing our sleepy tour group.

"Let me wish you all a good morning again now that the first highlight of the day is in prominent view and begging for our attention."

He made a sweeping motion with his arms as the bus took them past the road sign and everybody started to crane their neck.

"Welcome to Gulf Coast of Yami."

Allowing a small break, he smiled at us and continued to blurt facts and outlined our day's activities. The bus stopped at an old fort and we all filtered out. I hung around unusually close to Toph, which she noticed but didn't say anything, but knowing her she was going to grill me later. Aang was with us too and he, unfortunately, called Zuko over and engaged in enthusiastic conversation about music, based on Zuko's performance last night. Even though he was in conversation with Aang, I could feel his gaze on me and I proceeded to turn myself further away from him by pointing out to Toph the features of the old fort. A few minutes later, Shu gathered us all around and explained the history of the fort built by ancient Water Tribe Warriors. My gaze helplessly flitted over Zuko, who was standing next to Aang, and I had to swallow at the scowl on his face. Was he nettled that I ignored him? Hey, maybe I had a strategy! I'd ignore him for this whole day, and then my stupid heart and even sillier mind would realize it was all a foolish dream leading to disaster, and would inevitably decide to forget him.

We marched ahead among much photo-taking and appreciative remarks about the view. I inhaled the salty scent of ocean and the musky scent of the river, readjusting my pace and movement so that Toph and I were several feet away from Zuko.

"What's going on, Sugar Queen?", Toph asked, intuitive to my antsy behaviour.

I feigned cluelessness, "What? Nothing. We are just walking along the coast."

"Cut the crap, Katara. You've been weird all morning. Not mention, you're avoiding Sparky. You two always go off on your own, don't think I haven't noticed."

I groaned, "Okay, shush!"

Frantically, I looked around to see if anyone was listening in on our conversation and explained, "Zuko and I…uhh – We…uhh…kissed, after last night's party."

"And you're avoiding him, why?"

"Cause' it isn't right! Engaged remember!" I exclaimed, in a frustrated whisper, "It's for the best if I distanced myself."

"Sweetness, you know this is just going to hurt more."

I shook my head in defiance, "I know I'm just some holiday fling to him and he's going to leave anyways."

"Are you serious?", Toph huffed, clearly annoyed at my attitude, ""I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here."

As she said this, she stalked off to catch up with Aang and I groaned. I was being the rational one, while she was enabling my feelings and actions… _right_?

As, I trudged on while at the back of the group, I began to absently write in my notepad about my thoughts on the Gulf Coast to distract myself from my sour mood. I guess I wasn't watching where I was walking and stumbled into somebody's back.

"Sorry," I mumbled at the person, still not looking up from my notepad.

"You're Katara, right?", said person asked.

I finally looked up, putting my notes away. It was the man-bun guy from Achalaregno, who's name I couldn't recall instantly, so I looked at him blankly.

"You're…uhhh…"

"Haru."

"Right," I said, attempting to move forward.

But, before I could go, Haru continued, "You were really great last night."

I blushed, "Umm…thanks. It was just karaoke."

"Regardless, you did the song justice."

I laughed and we walked ahead, while Haru continued to make conversation with me. Even when I tried to break conversation to get some time to myself and admire the breezy coastline, Haru never left my side and followed me like a lost puppy. I was flattered that I interested him, but I just wasn't feeling right with myself to carry on conversation as if there was no turmoil inside me. As Haru continued to stick by me, I could feel waves of jealousy and rage emanate from Zuko's direction whenever I addressed Haru.

We spent a few more minutes of walking on top of the old fort before Shu steered us to the visitor's center and the fort's onsite museum. Shu guided us through the museum, pointing out the most interesting exhibits and supplying additional information. After the tour of the museum, we walked out to enjoy the fort again, specifically the light-house portion, posing for pictures and exploring its surroundings. After having a look at the tall, white lighthouse, we found our way back to the hotel.

We ate a sumptuous lunch, which I purposely had at a table that seated four with Toph, Aang and Haru, avoiding having to spend time with Zuko. I could feel his eyes on me all the time, and it made eating nearly impossible, but I had hardly eaten at breakfast, so I was determined not to let him—or my own feelings—get in the way of food.

* * *

The next day, after all the historical sites and trekking, we got another free day to relax and do as we please. We travelled to the other end of Yami to a coastal town called Medhra, which always attracted a certain peace-loving, flower adorned, weed-smoking, nomad-like community due to the town's emphasis on getting in tune with one's water chakra. Apart from that, the coastal town was also a paradise for watersport lovers. The town was famous for its white beaches, coral reefs and crystalline waters.

I could see most of our tour group dressed casually or in swimming clothes, ready for a day of relaxation. Our hotel was spectacular and gave easy access to the beach, since it was located right on it. Everything about the resort spoke of a laid-back attitude and invited the guests to relax and wallow in all the comforts a holiday by the ocean had to offer. Trance music wafted out from speakers at a low volume and added to the chill factor.

I met Toph and Aang at the beach, my gaze shying away from Zuko but eventually landing on him as if he were a magnet and I a piece of metal. He was dressed in shorts sitting fashionably low on his lean hips and accentuating his perfect butt. His sleeveless muscle tee was loose, but as he stood with his arms folded across his chest, it was molded to his muscles and accentuated his arms which made my mouth water.

He turned from staring at the ocean, and our eyes met. I blushed and quickly averted my eyes. What happened to my plan to ignore him? Were a few hours of not being with him already too much to bear?

I pulled herself together. Aang and I decided we wanted to go on a ride in a glass bottom boat and enjoy some snorkeling or diving, which Toph was not pleased about, but we assured her it would be fun. With our day planned, we headed out, when Aang invited Haru and Zuko to join. Fan-fucking-tastic, I angrily thought to myself.

I plastered a fake smile onto my face, but then my heart skipped a beat because Zuko and Haru both stepped next to me while we walked. The two of them glared at each other, and I felt like laughing at their stupidity and mine. Looked like my strategy backfired, where now instead of keeping my mind off Zuko, I had him and Haru seeking my attention. With a mental shake of my head, I quietly just followed Toph and Aang.

The first place we visited was the National Aquatic Park, which depicted captivating underwater flora and fauna that had us spellbound. The guide on the boat told us about the 150 species of fish, the 80 species of corrals, and the endless list of seagrass and marine algae. He drew gasps of delight from us when he pointed out a majestically floating baby lion turtle and one ridiculously fat dugong feeding stoically on seagrass. We saw crabs and sea worms, oysters and eight species of ornamental fish, each more colorful than the other. The guide pointed out big, solitary corals shaped like a yellow brain. There were other astonishing ones, shaped like stag horns or like broad, turquoise mushrooms. Huge table corals were everywhere.

I was lost in staring at a big school of tiny fishes swarming around grotesquely shaped corals when I felt a cool, long-fingered hand on my arm and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Zuko, don't scare me like that!" I snapped, pulling my arm from his grip although my whole being screamed not to lose touch. He frowned at me for a second before jerking his head toward the other side of the boat.

"Come and see this," he said, and I walked over.

A sleek silver body could be spotted weaving in and out of the corals, startling the small fish into bolting in a cloud of color.

"Do you think that's a shark squid?" Zuko asked, standing as close to me as possible and scowling at Haru when he joined us.

"Why yes, it is," the voice of the guide interrupted us. "This is a blacktip reef shark squid, easily identified."

Just then the underwater predator swam into clear focus, as if knowing we were discussing it. Sure enough, the shark squid had prominent black tips on all its fins and tentacles. It was around 5 feet long and looked greatly intimidating. As soon as it had caught sight of the gaping tourists, it vanished with lightning speed.

I moved away, staying by myself for the rest of the boat ride. I felt Zuko's gaze on me again, and an incessant longing to be by his side burned inside me. I missed his eye for all things unique and his attention to the details around us. I missed his velvety, yet raspy voice. I missed his scent, clouding and sharpening my senses all at the same time. I missed being with someone who understood me, respected me, wanted me.

After our boat excursion, we walked up the shore, bought some king coconuts to drink from and stopped by a seemingly random fountain on the far end of the beach. Looking at the plaque on the base of the fountain, it read ' _Tsunami Memoria_ l'. It explained why there were handwritten poems, letters to the deceased, children's artwork, personal accounts and photographs littered around the base.

I gasped, to which Zuko, who was also looking at the plaque, turned to me. At this point, everyone else was enjoying a refreshing drink of king coconuts to regain their spirits. His eyes reflected the tragedy, carrying hurt deep inside them, showing just how emotional he was despite his closed off façade. I couldn't pull away from his deep gaze.

"Were you…I mean, did you lose…did it affect you directly?" he asked, his voice was slightly croaky. I knew mine would sound even more hoarse and hurt, so I merely nodded.

An unpleasant shiver coursed through me when I knew just what this place meant. Cousin Sangok. Aunt Lela's and Uncle Toro's son.

"M – my uncle and aunt, remember the one's we visited, lost their son to this very sea. I'm so stupid for not realizing sooner."

Sangok lived in Yami in his 20's wanting to be close the wildlife and to help preserve the endangered species. A few years after I was born, a deadly tsunami hit the Isle, mostly affecting Yami due to its lack of upcountry. His body wasn't even found to return to my devastated uncle and aunt. A year after that, was the tragedy of my parent's deaths and despite their old age, my uncle and aunt took little Sokka and I in. They channeled the love they had for Sangok into raising us. Sangok's death is the very reason I didn't fuss about wanting to travel around the Isle, since I understood their reluctance of letting one of their own go away alone, where anything can happen. Being at the memorial made my heart ache.

I looked to Zuko, who's body hadn't lost some its tension and I wondered why it mattered so much to him. What was it to him if a girl who wouldn't even willingly be his holiday fling had somehow been impacted from a tsunami that was decades ago or not? Was he just such a caring and concerned person in general? My heart swelled with renewed admiration. Damn, he was too good to be true…

Even though he didn't ask, I told of him what I knew about my cousin, the grief that struck my aunt and uncle and the overall tragic impact on the Water folk. It made the ache I felt for my family lessen as I talked about them freely. Only once I was done, did I realize that alongside Zuko, the other three were also hanging on every word. I rubbed my neck.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry for casting such a gloom on this day. I shouldn't have said anything…"

They assured me that they didn't mind at all and offered condolences. After, I told them to follow me over to the drink vendor. I told them I wanted to show them a trick I learned from my relatives. I handed my empty king coconut to the vendor and asked him to cut it open so I could scoop out the delicious whitish, glibber of fruit flesh inside the shells. Digging into the soft, juicy coconut flesh, I realized that all their eyes were still on me and so I gestured them to try it. They all cautiously tried it out, seeming to enjoy it. Zuko glanced at them, at me and at the unsuspecting coconut with its orange shell.

He grabbed my hand. It was still holding the piece of shell I had used to scoop out the flesh, and he leaned down while lifting my arm to his face. Before I knew it, he had taken a bite from my piece, letting go of my wrist reluctantly afterward. I, incredulously, stared at Zuko, blinking, still feeling his touch burn on my skin.

Haru, who was probably peeved and jealous, interrupted us.

"So, are we going to the hit the pool anytime today?"

I blinked some more before I absent-mindedly handed my half-eaten coconut to the vendor to throw out, while the rest of them unanimously decided to return to the hotel. As soon as we reached it, I all but ran off to be on my own, as the rest of them headed poolside.

While walking along the corridor to get to my room, I heard footsteps behind me. In an instant, Zuko was by my side.

"Are you running away from me?" he asked.

I stopped abruptly and rounded on him, sounding angrier than I should. "Don't be so full of yourself. I'm tired and dying to have a shower and unwind. You should do the same."

Zuko studied me for a minute, his face serious.

"You've been avoiding me all day," he insisted.

"I have not. In case you haven't realized it, I have a Toph and Aang, who I'd like to spend time with."

I knew I sounded ridiculous and mean, but I didn't want to accept the truth or stroke his ego. Thinking of stroking his ego brought up unbidden thoughts about letting my hands roam his fine-toned body with its dents and crevices, which was now also lightly tanned. I swallowed.

He glowered at me, while looming over me.

His voice was an angry growl when he bit out, "Fine, I can live with you ignoring me…but I can't live with you throwing yourself at the next-best man in the group."

Part of me was filled with glowing satisfaction. So, he had indeed been jealous, just as I had wanted to claw those women's eyes out when they had stuck to him like leeches after the karaoke night. Another part of me knew this was becoming dangerous. He sounded so possessive.

"I did not throw myself at him. And even if I did, it's none of your business."

He grabbed my arms and pushed me back until I was standing with my back against the corridor wall and his body pressed against mine. He lowered his head and gazed at the pulse hammering in my throat.

"None of my business? No, maybe not. But then it shouldn't have been any of your business what Star and Jin did or didn't do with me last night."

He still had my arms pinned against the wall, his strong fingers wrapped around my wrists, his breath brushing over my face. La, my senses were on overdrive.

"Let me go," I gritted out through clenched teeth, but my body had ceased struggling long ago. It was all I could do not to lean into him. His shark grin reappeared, and his eyes grew deeper.

"You're adorable when you're pretending to be angry," he said, his voice not much more than a whisper.

I swallowed and felt my face heat under his words and gaze.

"Were you running from me? Be honest," Zuko demanded.

His body pressed tighter against mine, one of his muscled thighs between my legs, and it felt so damn right.

I nodded in defeat. I didn't want to talk now, dammit.

"Why?"

Yes, why? How could I answer? What should I answer? The words slipped out unbidden.

"Because I'm scared."

Zuko tensed before he let go of my arms and took a step back. I ached for contact again, hardly able to stand straight and face his gaze that was so full of desire and now also worry.

"Of me?" he asked, and I shook my head.

Fighting for control, I stammered, "This…we…it's not right, what we're doing. We shouldn't…We're both tourists, from opposite sides of the world, who'll vanish again in a few days, there's no point in getting invested. We shouldn't give in to whatever we're feeling."

He sighed and ran both hands back through his hair, then fixed me in his glare again.

"So at least you admit there is something between us."

I blushed, and my tongue darted out to moisten my dry lips. A low growl escaped him, and he pressed me back against the wall, this time bracing his hands on either side of my head.

"What if I don't care that we shouldn't?"

I shivered, relishing the feel of his body against mine.

"Zuko…please…," I whispered, not knowing whether I was pleading for him to leave me alone or to kiss me again.

Footsteps echoing through the corridor had us jerk apart. I hastily brought some space between us and avoided to look at the room boy who wheeled a tea tray along. Without another word, I hastened off toward my room, and Zuko didn't follow.

* * *

AN: The tsunami story was inspired by the one that hit countries along the Indian Ocean in 2004.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is shorter than usual. Hope you enjoy it, regardless!

* * *

Great, I hadn't even been able to stick to my plan for more than one day!

With a resigned sigh, I mentally shook my head at myself. As if the night had wanted to make up for all the moments with Zuko that I had avoided, my dreams had been filled with him again. This time, jealous Zuko with his dominant, angry, commanding side had made sleep impossible.

And this morning at breakfast, he had pulled a chair out from another table and simply joined Toph, Aang, Haru and I at the table. Unperturbed, he engaged with Toph and Aang, blatantly ignoring Haru, in a conversation about different places they have travelled, but I could feel the length of his leg press against mine under the cover of the table.

After breakfast, the tour bus had taken us to the town centre that was by the beach, a small-town famous for its traditional art but otherwise overlooked. I usually felt a bit like the town, to be honest. In my daily life, I was turned to for the obvious—being a diligent reporter or dutiful niece—but ignored otherwise. In the years of doing this job and perfecting it, not one person had ever shown interest in me like I would show interest in their own stories; the person behind the journalist. What on earth possessed Zuko to engage with me and befriend me, if that was what he was actually doing? Would he seek me out today at the museum, just the same?

"So, can I dive into my two-legged fountain of knowledge today or is it still annoyed with me?" a deep voice spoke right into my ear.

I leapt into the air, turning around so abruptly that Zuko had to shoot out a steadying hand to keep me from stumbling.

I wanted to glare at him or rebuke him, but my breath got caught in my throat at his touch. And my devious mind was gleefully running amok, imagining him 'diving' into me and…No, no, I shouldn't let it go this far!

Somehow pulling myself together, I said only half-jokingly, "I'm not annoyed yet, but if you keep sneaking up on me, it won't take long for me to be."

He chuckled and let go of my elbow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Then he grew serious and stared deep into my eyes. "And I mean it…nothing I have said or done was meant to scare you…but I couldn't not say or not do it."

I shivered at his meaningful tone and mumbled under my breath, "You haven't frightened me…you've turned my world upside down."

La, that sounded pathetic and clichéd, but it was true. Before he could react, I turned away, motioning towards the glass cases with their colorful artifacts inside. The rest of our group was already touring the Art Museum, taking pictures furiously.

"You can walk with me if you want to, but please, let's focus on the exhibits and keep anything personal out of it."

My voice wobbled, as did my legs when he said, "Certainly, love," and fell into step with me.

Had he called me 'love' again, this time in broad daylight and not while filled with passion?

I stared at him for a dumbfounded moment while my feet continued walking. His expression was unreadable and his gaze was on the museum's splendors, but he was walking so close to me, our hands almost brushing.

Was it just something typically foreign, his effortless politeness shining through? How many times had I heard celebrities from Ignisia address everyone as 'love', and how many times had I from other tourists, especially elderly ones, who hailed from there?

It was a manner of speech, nothing more, I scolded myself. I should be glad that he had agreed so readily and was gracious enough not to make any remark. Besides, hadn't he used much more intimate endearments that night of our first kiss? No, not our first kiss, our first and last kiss!

With an effort, I focused on the here and now the way I had asked him to do it. So, I settled to enlighten him with little facts I have known about the art culture of the island.

"You know, the Water folk are famous for all kinds of traditional art and crafts.

"I thought so," he said. "All those beautiful souvenirs hint at a rich repertoire of art."

I nodded. For some time, we looked at the exhibits in silence, Zuko never moving away far and glancing at me often as if he thought I might desert him and run to catch up with Haru any moment.

We had almost finished our round through the museum and reunited with the others when Zuko said, "I feel strangely inspired by this museum. It's encouraging to see that people here haven't yet commercialized the whole thing and are still following the ancient code of conduct for manufacturing the art."

I nodded. "It's an art form which would surely have died out if the tourists, like us, weren't so spellbound by it. But to some extent it has been commercialized because you won't find a souvenir shop not selling small replicas."

He frowned, then shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm glad we still have a chance to enjoy this and learn about it. I wish it were like this in Ignisia, where they display both ancient works along with works of up and comers."

Turning to me, he stopped in his tracks and stared. I was about to ask what on earth was wrong when he reached out in slow motion and brushed a tendril of dark brown hair back that clung to my sweaty forehead. His fingers didn't touch my skin, but the way he tucked the hair strand back into my ponytail made electricity and need rush through me.

As if nothing had happened, he started walking and talking again, and I followed in a daze. My body longed for his nearness again, and my mind longed for more in-depth conversation with him. And my heart…my heart was bleeding with unrequited love and forbidden longing.

* * *

A few hours later after lunch, the bus had taken us to an important pilgrimage site near the shore called the Cave of Chakras. It was absolutely breathtaking to see a large opening among the cliffs that resided beside the costal waves.

Before we could head into the caves, Shu gave us a run down.

"Welcome to the Cave of Chakras! Today, we are specifically going to join a session in getting in touch and opening our Water Chakra. People come from far and wide to get rid of their emotional debris and make their chi flow freely."

After his little spiel, we had to stop by the visitor centre where we were given the appropriate clothing for meditation purposes. The men got white loose-fitting pants that cut off just before their ankles and no shirts, while the women received ivory sarashi wraps for the top and bottom halves of our bodies along with a loose skirt to go over the bottom bindings.

To say the least, our group was grumbling over the very little amount of clothes we were forced to wear, which the guide insisted was key to being in touch with the cave's surroundings and not to feel discomfort from the steamy water of the pools within the cave.

After I struggled with tying my bindings together, I gave Toph a hand, who was less than pleased at what she was forced to wear. Once we came out of the changing rooms, we saw Aang excitedly speaking to Zuko.

"I can't believe we're meditating here! My old friend, Guru Pathik, told me how wicked this place was!"

Before Zuko could respond, he caught a glimpse at us approaching them and his eyes widened, which caused Aang to turn.

"Hey guys! Oh jeez, Toph you don't look too happy…"

"You think, Twinkletoes?! I want to rip these things off, it's squeezing the life out of my boobs!" she exclaimed to which Aang and Zuko subsequently blushed.

As Aang tried to placate Toph, I felt Zuko looking over at me, focusing on my scantily clad body. However, as he was caressing me with his gaze, I was doing just the same from the corner of my eye. With his loose pants that hung at his tapered waist and his bare chest, broad shoulders and arms that looked hard with sculpted muscle, he looked unbelievable. _Fuck_.

To try and look away from his body, I tried to busy myself by tying up my wavy mess of hair into a sloppy bun atop of my head, with a few tendrils of hair let loose on the sides. Once everyone was ready to go, we headed into the cave, where we were hit with a steamy, moist environment. Ugh, I see why we were dressed the way we were.

The cave had a series of connected pools, which the guide explained was a perfect illustration to depict the concept of chakras. The pools were supposed to be the chakras, that were connected by waterfalls and small streams. If one was blocked it was hard to move on to the next. The guide proceeded to say that it was not likely that everyone can unlock their chakras, since that involves serious dedication and oneness with their spirituality. Although, he did say today we'd be learning to focus and cleanse our Water Chakras.

The Water Chakra was known to be an important one, located at the sacral region our bodies. The guide explained that it deals with pleasure and is blocked by shame. In my mind, I reflected at how fitting that was considering the barrage of feelings of fear, love and guilt that occurred within me.

I sighed, as I proceeded to follow along with the guide's instructions in sitting cross-legged beside a pool of our own choice. I sat by an empty pool, that became not so empty when Zuko decided to follow along and went ahead to sit by me, our knees almost brushing.

I internally groaned. How the fuck was I supposed to focus when he was so close looking like _that_?

I closed my eyes as the guide prompted, putting my fists together with only my thumbs pointed up and pressed together.

"Now, follow the flow of your energy that you harness," the guide continued.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, dispelling all thoughts. Getting worked up wasn't going to help me. But there must be something I was missing because I still didn't feel in tune with my body.

"Listen to your body," the guide said.

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but I supposed I'd give it a try. I took another deep breath and just focused on listening.

 _In and out. In and out._

I listened closely to my breathing; the way my lungs expanded and contracted; the way my heart was thudding in a low lull; to the way my blood was flowing. _Flowing..._

 _Feel your energy flow and follow it._

As I was just getting into a meditative trance, I felt Zuko shifting beside me and groan in a tone of defeat.

Annoyed that my trance was broken, I peaked at him with one eye open and hissed, "Stop moving! What is wrong with you?"

"Uh…sorry," he blushed.

I huffed and closed my eyes again, when I felt a breath near the slope of my neck.

"I can't concentrate."

I dropped my head in defeat, giving up on holding onto the meditative zone I almost achieved.

"That's not my problem, Zuko."

He grinned cheekily. "I'm usually very focused during meditations, but right now…something's got me distracted."

His gaze flitted up and down my body, finally settling on my face with a teasing glint in his eye.

I glanced down at myself, at the ivory bindings around my chest, that seemed to become sticking more tightly to my body due to the heat, and my short skirt. My cheeks became heated as I blushed; I still wasn't used to Zuko saying things like that.

"If it's so distracting, don't look at it," I bit out angrily at him, before getting up and storming off, while Zuko grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

La, he made it so hard to be around him when he said things like that, implying things that could never be.

* * *

Later, the bus transported took us back to the hotel to rest up for tomorrow's ferry ride to the last island of the tour. I decided to have my lunch in my room this time, shying away from being around Zuko. I knew at this point I had to make up my mind.

Should I spend as much time with him as I could, knowing I was already head over heels in love with him? Or should I protect what was already lost, and honor a vow which meant nothing to me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Agwé**

The ferry ride to next island was short. Agwé was an island known for its beaches, lavish parties and beautiful Water Temples. So far on this island of the Isle, we had lunch on a boat restaurant and visited one of the many Water Temples that housed a tall statue of Tui and La entwined with each other.

Afterwards, we got some downtime to hang out by the beach. Presently, I watched a beach wedding while sitting in the sand, and part of me felt like crying while another part of me wanted to rave and rant and throw a fistful of sand. Although it caused such a mix of unwanted emotions and such a flood of unbidden thoughts, I couldn't take my eyes off the scene unfolding before me.

As happened so often, a foreign couple had booked a wedding on the beach. The island was a famous destination for weddings as much as for honeymoons, and the Agwé Beach Hotel had a fair share in bookings.

The groom had opted for a black suit that was classical and neat. The bride, resplendent and radiating happiness in palpable waves, was dressed in the traditional island bridal wear. She wore an off-white silk thick skirt pleated meticulously at the front and tucked in at the waist. The shiny cloth was richly embroidered with golden and silver thread, and sequins and little sparkling stones in white and amber had been worked into the silk. The low-cut, matching blouse showed a good deal of midriff and slim waist, with delicate straps extenuating her arms. The sunlight, reflected and intensified by the ocean, glittered tantalizingly on the bride's garb and turned all eyes on her.

Her light brown hair had been tied into a big bun at the back of her head, covered in garlands of fragrant white jasmine flowers. She wore the traditional Water Nation wedding jewelry consisting of a few golden chains with a teardrop-shaped pendant, each of a different length. The longest one looped down below her navel. A golden choker with an elaborate round pendant encircled her neck. A golden headband with tiny white stones wound round her head, with a drop-like pendant resting on the upper center of her forehead.

A bouquet of white and golden, spray-painted flowers as well as a golden chain belt around her hips made the outfit complete. The couple was accompanied by two flower girls dressed in light blue silk frocks with bows, and by two bridesmaids who looked like her younger sisters and wore sleeveless dark blue maxis tied at the neck. Their bouquets consisted of white and blue orchids, and they wore matching flowers in their hair.

The ceremony was about to start, and my gut clenched. No, I would not allow memories of my engagement or terror-tinged fantasies about my wedding to cloud this experience. Pressing my lips firmly together and digging my fingers into the sand, I looked on.

Drums and the whining, wheedling sound of a traditional flute signaled that the time was right. A procession of ethnically dressed men led the way. After the drummers and the whirling dancers with their bare, gold-chained chests and tinkling anklets, the couple, its family and a handful of guests walked toward the structure erected in the middle of the beach.

The wedding dais consisted of a small stage with two steps leading up to it. The white arch served as a frame for more flower garlands. The floor of the stage was covered in flower petals. The beaming couple took their place on the stage, and the ceremonial master stepped forward, bowing before them.

He launched into a long speech and then he led the bride and groom through the formalities of the marriage ceremony. I couldn't hear the words, but I saw them exchange rings and vows. The bride and groom proceeded to do the squid ink marking ritual and then the ceremonial master bound the couple's pinky fingers together with consecrated white thread. He poured spirit oasis water over their joined hands while chanting blessings, before he untied their fingers and wrapped up the ceremony. The couple was asked to kiss, and did so with gusto. I grinned to myself at their enthusiasm.

After stepping down from the stage, the couple was showered with flower petals and confetti, and the photographer and his team flitted around them. Accompanied by the sound of drums and conch shells, the couple walked over to where a three-tiered wedding cake with elaborate blue flower decorations and a bride-and-groom figure set on top had to be cut.

I watched with a bitter taste in my mouth, my traitorous mind slipping my control to remember my engagement. I had agreed to get married because of one reason. I choked back tears and dug my fingers deeper into the sand, feeling them cramp from being clenched so tightly. I had secretly sobbed the whole week after my engagement, but my eyes had been drier afterwards because I had a goal to achieve. I could find a semblance of contentment knowing that my family would be taken care of and knowing I could find some meaning through my journalism, even if it meant a lifetime of unhappiness.

Cheers from the crowd brought me back to the present, and I blinked furiously. The beautiful bride and the dashing groom sat down on the settee back with its intricate designs and opulent flower decoration, stepping out of their shoes to rest their bare feet in the sand. A waitress in traditional clothes brought them two welcome drinks of brightly yellow fruit juice on a tray, and another waitress followed with a woven basket of small, nicely wrapped wedding cake pieces.

Sand getting kicked up close to me, made me turn away from the happy couple, whose flower girls were ruining their frocks by wading in the surf and dipping their bouquets into the salt water.

Two big, long-toed feet entered my vision first, followed by a glass held out to me. Startled, I looked up to find Zuko bending toward me, offering a fruit cocktail with a slice of pineapple on the rim and a straw. He was holding a second glass in the other hand, and smiling his sunshine boy smile at me that never failed to make my heart thud.

"For me? Oh no, I can't take this. I'm not even that thirsty…sorry."

His smile faded. He shoved the glass closer.

"Nonsense, love, why not? I'm offering you a fruit juice, not poison."

What could it hurt to accept this small favor from him? I'm not enabling his flirting, I'm just accepting a drink from a…friend.

Once I had taken the glass, my hot fingers brushing against his surprisingly cool ones, Zuko lowered himself into the sand next to me. Taking a few sips of his drink, he gazed at the wedding entourage. Now, the couple were taking more relaxed photos at the beach. The groom was chasing his wife through the ankle-deep waves, and she was grappling with the many folds of her skirt, laughing and laughing, half of her hair having come undone from the bun.

"Happy wedded life," I murmured despite myself, my tone anything but cheerful.

Zuko shot me a look and frowned for a second. He nudged my arm and nodded at the glass, and I dutifully took some sips, the tart fruitiness somewhat easing my morose mood.

"Do the locals have beach weddings, as well?" he asked, obviously once again on a quest to soak up knowledge.

I shook my head. "I think not as much. My relatives had told me they're a bit too…decadent…for our standards. They usually stick to a wedding hall. Or use the temple itself as the venue."

He drank some more juice, and the next question he asked came out much more serious.

"I heard about a certain practice among the Water Nations…forced marriages. Are they still in practice?"

I flinched and stared at him for a moment before pulling myself together and drawing vehemently on the straw to fight for control. Had he somehow guessed my secret? No, that couldn't be! I just being was a skittish fool, jumping to conclusions, deep down knowing it was because of the guilt.

My voice was too harsh when I answered, "I don't know what exactly you're implying by using the term 'forced marriages', but in case you mean barbaric child marriages or the bride being dragged to the altar by her hair to marry someone she loathes, then I can assure you they're few and far between."

The sweet-and-sour taste of the fruit juice had turned stale. Wasn't I lying? What about my impending marriage, wasn't that a case of forcing the bride, though less drastic than I had worded it, since in the end I had made the choice.

It was Zuko's turn to flinch. He set his half empty glass down in the sand and looked at me then at the photo shoot among the waves some distance away.

"Err – sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or make your wedding traditions sound barbaric. I guess I should have used the term 'arranged marriages' instead, although they kind of mean the same in my head."

"See, that's where you're wrong," I insisted, finding it hard to control my tone. Why this flare of temper?

"Then correct me," he said, and although he was frowning again he didn't sound too put off, curiosity dampening the blow.

I huffed a sigh and gulped down the last of the juice. How to explain arranged marriages to someone who had no idea about them, but was already biased?

"Many, many people among the Water Nations still believe in arranged marriages. The elder generation, my grandparents, aunt and uncles were brought up on it and thrived. Granted, the younger generation and especially the rich and famous favor marriages out of love now…but still. Its ingrained in the people and plays an important role in society and life."

"So, does it work? Why is it so popular? What about love?"

He sounded genuinely interested, and I once again thought hard how to get my complicated point across.

"Though I abhor the system, I find that the system works so well exactly because love is not part of the equation. We fancy, we love someone, but in the end we hardly know them. How many times are couples madly in love and rush into marriage only to find out they don't match at all? How many times do they grow disillusioned and give up the fight after a few months or years?"

I glanced at him, seeing I had his full attention and he didn't look like he wanted to cut me off and protest. Calming down somewhat, I went on, "I guess you could say an arranged marriage is a business deal, or at least something that has a solid foundation. Unless one side of the pact has told terrible lies, both know what to expect. There's nothing to grow disillusioned with because they have no high hopes and build no castles in the sky. Usually, they know they'll have to work hard, they're willing to sacrifice and get to know each other and give it all time. I guess it's about compromising, and about knowing you can't throw in the towel at the first incident."

Zuko nodded slowly. "So, you're saying arranged marriages are about reason and about taking a more logical and practical approach to things?"

It was my turn to nod. "Yes, in a way. No one is blinded by feelings or governed by hormones, so things are less likely to be botched."

"Okay, I do see the point…but what if the two don't match? What about having to live with a complete stranger? And having to be intimate with someone you don't know?"

I frowned. This was a seriously difficult topic. "Well…usually the family makes sure betrothal occurs at a young age so you can grow up with your betrothed, but I don't know…."

Zuko shook his head incredulously. "That sounds alien. I can see strangers becoming friends over time…but having to live together and…you know, be intimate with someone who was proposed to you but isn't in your heart…I don't know, I can't imagine it."

His words wrung within me and I couldn't stifle a small sound of contempt. "Now you're being awfully snobbish and stubborn about it," I said. "How many people have one-night-stands with complete strangers? How many indulge in affairs?"

"It's not the same!"

I sighed. "No, it isn't…but that is exactly my point. Whether you marry because you supposedly love someone, which is often no more than physical attraction and a phase of infatuation, or whether you agree to stick together through good and bad, the chances and risks are there. Neither method is guaranteed to succeed or doomed to fail."

I regretted my outburst and fiddled with the straw in my glass. Why the hell was I going on a propaganda tour for arranged marriage, defending it, when my own planned one was a disaster and would have none of the characteristics I had so vocally defended? Seriously, this man was fucking with my head.

Before the silence could reach breaking point, Zuko said, "It makes a lot of sense if you look at it from that angle. People can show you one face and be a different person the next day. They can seem the perfect partner for as long as you're dating, and then be the biggest disappointment of your life once you commit. I of all people should've known better not to criticize…"

Curious at his tone and choice of words, I glanced up and saw hurt—or was it anger? —darken his golden eyes and tighten his jaw. Why was he talking like that? Was he married? Panic seized within me. What did I know about him? He could be a divorced man or a father of two or whatever and I'd never even have an inkling. See, this was why I should be listening to the alarm bells constantly ringing inside my head.

I didn't ask, but he elaborated anyway, "I'm not married, but my last relationship broke because of what we just discussed. I thought I knew Mai, I had planned out the whole fucking future for us. Turns out I didn't know her at all."

He dug his fingers into the sand and did exactly what I had wanted to do some time back, toss an angry fistful toward the sea.

I waited with bated breath whether he'd go on, and after a while he did, "She was a model I met on one of my shoots and I loved her with all that I had. I caught her with another man the day I wanted to surprise her with a special dinner and engagement ring."

I cringed and felt his pain. The tension inside him was palpable. Instinctively I reached out and laid a hand on his thigh stretched out beside my crossed legs. Squeezing, I said, "I'm sorry, that must have been a punch in the gut."

He barked out a mirthless laugh. "Yeah, it was. I didn't know why I expected I would get that happily ever after. I mean…my own parents' marriage is awful and I still don't know why the hell they are still together…"

His voice trailed off and he stared at the vast ocean before us, now studiously avoiding the newlyweds who were still frolicking in the waves and had pulled the bridesmaids into the water with them.

I couldn't imagine how a woman in her right mind could risk a life with Zuko for the sake of a quickie. To distract him from his self-loathing, I said, "You know, Water folk sort of believe that love comes after marriage, after you know and have lived with the other person. It's not about falling in love as if a switch has been turned. It's about growing to like and appreciate someone and learning to love them for who they are, not who we wish them to be or believe them to be."

Great, here I was again, sprouting philosophical bullshit while my heart slammed against my ribs like a prisoner banging his fist against the metal bars of his cells. If I believed what I was saying, then why was my heart telling me that I had fallen head over heels in love with Zuko.

But was it love? And was it too sudden? At first there had been curiosity and physical attraction…but now, after talking and sharing more during a few weeks than I had with Tonrar during a year, it was much, much more.

As if he echoed my sentiments, Zuko covered my fingers on his thigh with his big hand, keeping it firmly in place over the bunch of muscles.

"What about you?" he asked, and my world stopped spinning before rotating again at an upset angle.

"What do you mean?" I croaked, my whole body tensing up to bolt.

"Do you believe in love? Have you been in love before? Or are you going the traditional way of your nation?"

I pulled my hand out from under his with considerable effort, and got up. Dusting sand off my knees and studiously avoiding his gaze, I vaguely mumbled, "I don't know. A bit of all mixed together, I think."

When I bent to pick up my empty glass and walk away, his hand snaked around my ankle, snaring me. I gasped at the oddly intimate touch and nearly dropped the glass.

"Then I don't have to battle a line of men waiting at your doorstep with their bursting bank accounts and their mother in tow?"

At any other time, I would have laughed at his words and at how weirdly apt they were with regard to matchmaking in the Water Nations. But I couldn't think straight. Laughing or speaking was out of the question when his fingers seared my skin. Surely, they'd leave a burn mark behind. His thumb was rubbing my foot ever so softly and slowly, close to my arched instep, making my toes curl, digging into the sand. The grains felt rough against my over-sensitized skin.

At long last, I found my voice.

"No," I whispered, and my pulse hammered in my throat.

It sunk in that he had phrased it in a way as if he were courting me and viewed prospective suitors as competition.

Without another word, he let go of my ankle, and I turned to run, nearly knocking into a waiter with a laden tray.

'You liar', a voice in my head screamed. Another voice insisted that I hadn't exactly lied. There was no line of future husbands waiting for me—only one looming over my head like a storm cloud with roaring thunder and destructive lightning.

* * *

A few days have passed touring Agwé, where barely anything happened between Zuko and I since I didn't allow such to happen, except a few exchanges of conversation. After a day packed with tiresome excursions, I was sitting alone in my room hours later, where I tried to get some work done on my article. I was staring at my phone, battling the urge to cry.

I hated my life! Tied to a man who viewed me as worthless scum most of the time but who unfailingly called up favors from me whenever he needed them. If only I could turn back time and find a different solution. Surely there must have been something else I could have done for my family instead of agreeing to marry that bastard.

With a muttered curse, I threw my phone onto the bed. The nerve of the man! Not only did he expect me at that bloody wedding, he had also asked me to buy a present for the couple I didn't even know. Oh yeah, he was so fucking busy that I had to perform tricks to the sound of his whistle and the crack of his whip. What about my job? Did it count for nothing? Did I count for nothing?

I got up and stared out the window at the beach, bathed in artificial light but watched over by a wide, nearly black sky dotted with a million tiny twinkling stars. A feeling of great longing pulled at me, and I ran out of my room and onto the beach.

Tomorrow all of us will head back to the mainland island, Danu, and the tour would be over. Wading closer until the sea lapped at my ankles, I looked forlornly into the inky expanse of water glimmering here and there, further out illuminated by the half moon.

I didn't want this to end. What about Zuko? The thought of him sent a shiver of even stronger longing through me, and I hugged my upper body as if I were in physical pain.

What if he vanished without another word? He'd step off the bus into the hotel and be gone, waiting for the time to pass until a plane would take him away to Kyoshi.

All the better, a voice inside my head insisted. Let him cut the budding flower off at the stalk before it had a chance to bloom, only to wither or be trampled. I choked back a dry sob and scolded myself for becoming so emotional about something that was more in my mind than reality.

"I know what I have to do", I whispered to myself, and stood up straight. My mind was made up. If he asked me for my number or expressed any wish at all to stay in contact, I'd plain out refuse. I'd cut the ties if he couldn't. Better yet, I'd somehow find a way not to have to say goodbye to him in person.

With that thought in mind, I started a lonely walk along the nightly beach, which was almost deserted now, although the bar and the Beach Hut were full of partying foreigners and locals, and the restaurant served its special seafood barbecue.

I walked and walked for minutes, until I had left the beach area of the hotel behind and my feet encountered more shells, seaweed and stones among the sand. Lifting my head to scan my surroundings and turn back before I could get in danger, I froze in place.

Several feet away from me, sitting on a dune with his knees drawn up, was Zuko. He looked lonely, staring out at the sea and sky, his chin propped up on his arms.

I should leave. I couldn't. Like a moth drawn to the light, I walked away from the ocean and up the dune.

Zuko started and stared at me. When I was only a few paces away, he climbed to his feet and stood there towering over me. My throat went dry.

Only now did I realize he wasn't wearing more than his red-and-black swimming trunks. A last sprinkling of water droplets clung to his pale skin, and when I managed to tear my gaze away from his broad, firm chest, I saw that his hair was wet.

"Have you been swimming?" I asked, unable to stop stealing covert glances at his glorious naked torso.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I figured a moonlight swim in the ocean would help."

His voice was slightly raspy, and I wondered whether it was from being silent for hours or because of my covetous gaze on him.

I swallowed, worry mingling with confusion and desire. "Why here and not back at the hotel? You should be more careful, there's clearly a sign that says to not swim past the lifeguard areas…all sorts of things could happen."

"I don't want to be careful," he said, forcing out each word clearly.

I stared up at him, and his eyes told me he meant much more than a midnight dip in the ocean. Everything inside me echoed his statement and sentiment. To hell with the decision I had made of not getting too attached to him. Who was I kidding anyway? I was way in over my head already.

Zuko bridged the last two or three feet of distance between us and tilted my head up with the softest of touches on my chin.

"Want to take a risk with me tonight?" he asked, and his voice was deep and husky and meaningful.

I whispered the only answer my heart would allow.

"Yes."

An instant later his breath brushed over my face, and then my lids fluttered closed when his lips touched mine.

This time, there was no butterfly-soft touch to test the waters, no tentative nudge and wait for a reaction. His mouth claimed mine in a kiss full of want, need and raw hunger. I answered the urgent pressure of his lips with equal eagerness.

His hand wandered from my chin over my throat to clasp the back of my head, so that he could angle my head. I stood on tiptoes and my hands found their way around his neck on their own will, clinging on for dear life. If he hadn't been holding me, I'd have sunk to the sand. All energy I had was focused on the kiss, the delicious feel of his cold, firm lips on mine that were pliant, warm and inviting.

His tongue snaked out and I opened up for him with a moan that his kiss swallowed. I could taste a hint of salt water on his tongue and lips. Zuko deepened the kiss and continued to press me closer with one hand on the small of my back. We stood body to body, so close that not a wisp of air fit in between us.

I relished the feel of his body against mine. He was a rock anchoring me to this place and this magical moment in time. I suppressed another moan when he nipped at my lower lip before sucking on it ever so lightly and brushing the tip of his tongue across it.

He drew back, and I forced a stuttering intake of breath through my lungs. We stared at each other for moments that turned into eternity, and I could feel his heart thudding against mine, two horses galloping off into the distance.

"Risky enough?" he whispered, and I managed a shaky nod, still fighting for air.

I'd never been kissed like this, with such passion and mastery. And yet, I could feel it in the rigid way Zuko held himself and the stillness of his hand on my back that he was holding back, controlling his desire before they could risk too much.

"Tell me this wasn't our goodbye kiss," he demanded, and I shivered at the intensity of emotion in his desire-roughened voice.

How could I find the right answer?

When I remained silent, he groaned softly and bent to capture my lips again. This time he was almost fierce in his passion, but only almost. The gentleman in him seemed on the verge of vanishing, but would not give in yet.

When he allowed me to breathe again, nearly swooning from the impact of the kiss and my own feelings, I was dangerously close to simply pulling his face back down and initiating another kiss.

"Give me an answer, Katara. Is this a goodbye or not? I need to know."

I unconsciously licked my lips at the intimate way he voiced my name. I saw him tense even more, his fingers on my softly rounded hips digging into my flesh.

"Tell me we'll see each other again after tomorrow. Say the words."

Was he pleading or demanding? It didn't matter.

I finally found the courage to answer. "Yes, I'll see you again."

Murmuring my name and endearments, which sounded even more sensual, he swept down to seal the promise with a kiss.

La knew how, but we found it in us to stop, and to walk back to the hotel. Side by side, we waded through the sand, afraid to hold hands because surely the touch would send us over the edge and break the brittle hold we had on our desire.

* * *

AN: The island wedding traditions slightly differs from the traditions of North and South Aquam (Northern and Southern Water Tribes), since I gave the Isle of Jala a more South Asian culture. Also, Katara's whole speech about arranged marriages is meant to show the two sides of it, even though she doesn't believe in it (kind of like she's still trying to make sense of it and see it from another perspective). She knows it is an archaic principle and that becomes issue when it imposes double standards, ignorance and vain traditionalism.


	14. Chapter 14

**Danu - Capital of the Isle of Jala**

"I thought you'd never say yes," Zuko sighed and grasped my hand.

I quickly pulled it away and scooted a foot away from him on the pretense of peeking out the window at my side.

"Don't," I whispered and checked from the corner of my eyes whether the driver was watching us through the mirror. I couldn't risk somebody I knew, seeing us together like this.

We were on their way from Central Danu, where our original hotel was and where my shared flat with Sokka was, to East Danu for the annual Blue Moon Festival, dedicated to spirits, who the people believe have graced us with another full moon within a month. We had to hired a cab from a company, and I secretly made sure it was I never relied on, hoping it would give us some privacy. But there was no way I'd risk us being seen sharing intimacies during the long ride.

Zuko's face grew long and confused for a moment, but he composed himself and folded his arms across his chest as if to prevent his hand from automatically reaching for me. La, he must think I'm a frigid nutcase.

"Why didn't you answer my calls and messages?" he asked.

I grimaced and stared guiltily down at my hands, folded in my lap rather tightly, for I too had to keep my fingers from reaching out to touch him.

"I'm sorry. I – I was waging an internal war on whether or not to give in to temptation."

"Temptation, huh? You make me sound like an enemy your fraternizing with." He chuckled,

I grinned at him. "I never can be too sure."

"Haha. Very funny, love," he jokingly pouted which immediately turned into a matching grin, making him look freakishly handsome.

The word 'love' danced inside my stomach, making it flutter. Damn him and his casual use of endearments he seemed to be comfortable with.

Growing serious, he asked, "So is that what I am to you? Temptation?"

I became serious too, and looked deep into his golden eyes. "You're much more than that. At the moment…you're almost everything to me."

The statement sat between us on the backseat, big, fat and unashamed, making touching impossible and turning the air heavy with the scent of lavender and cinnamon.

I saw him swallow, and his pupils widened. His tongue snaked out to moisten his lips, and I felt a tingle low down in my belly, the fire of desire kindled and ready to burst into flames. To break the spell, I turned my head to stare out of the window, and tried to collect myself. Only it was impossible with him so near. So, I began to reflect on what happened two days ago when we returned to Danu.

* * *

The tour group had been dropped off at the hotel, where we would continue to be staying until the next flight out, which was about in a week. I checked out early, telling everyone I decided to extend my stay and spend the rest of my time with family, which was a lie. The truth was that I wanted to head back to my shared flat with Sokka. It was good way to avoid certain _distractions_ and saying goodbye to a certain _someone_. I know I had promised Zuko I would see him again, but my rational, cowardly mind kept me a hold, preventing from fueling the fire.

When we had arrived at the hotel, Iroh had greeted us and dragged Zuko off hounding him with questions, wanting Zuko to regale him with all the details, to which I smiled at the endearing old man. While being dragged off, Zuko didn't have a chance to speak to me and just looked back at me with and I cast my eyes away from him. At the moment, I thought that it was for the best. Before checking out, I filled Toph and Aang on where I was going and wished them goodbye.

I remember saying, "I'm going to miss you guys. You don't realize how great you made this trip for me."

Aang had brought us all in for a hug, mumbling over heads, "We'll miss you too! You'd be a great travelling buddy!"

I laughed and Toph groaned in between us, "You two are too mushy!"

After our embrace, Toph took me aside, while Aang wandered off somewhere.

"Sugar Queen, are you sure about leaving like this?", she asked.

At this point, Toph knew about all the details happening between Zuko and I. She forced it out of me every night, when I came back giddy or found me huddled on the bed with puffy eyes.

"I – err…I think so. I have my article to get done anyways and slipping away like this will be easier than having to say goodbye."

"God, you're so dumb!" she exclaimed, while I looked at her with shock.

Toph bluntly continued, "Look. All I know is that you're going to look back and regret doing this. This is not the way to end deal with your damn feelings. You need to face it head on, or else you won't even have the chance to get closure."

I looked at this tiny wise girl and my lips quivered, "I can't…"

Toph sighed. "I'm not forcing you, Katara. I just want you to be happy. Honestly, l feel like you're the big sister I never had. Regardless, I know you will end up doing what's right."

I grimaced and just pulled her into another hug as she grumbled, trying my best to thwart the negative feelings rising within me.

After bidding farewell and Toph promising a future visit, I headed back home. I took a well-deserved shower and nap, and woke up to the ringtone of my cell phone. The phone read 'Zuko' and I cringed inside. I hated myself for succumbing into his request and giving him my number.

I decided to ignore his call and sat down at my desk, distracting myself by finishing my article. Another day had passed and Zuko had sent numerous messages and calls, to which I continued to ignore no matter how much it hurt.

Also, Tonrar had got word that I was back and hounded me with millions of errands to run for him. Buying the present for the wedding we were attending, getting his outfit dry cleaned, booking appointments, the list was endless. When I got fed up with his demands and ungratefulness, I gave into the impulse and in an act of defiance, finally I returned one of Zuko's calls, which led us to making plans to go to the Blue Moon Festival.

* * *

While sitting in tense silence, my mind began to wander even further. I had pondered over and over why I had fallen for him so hard. In an angry moment, I had put it all down to the old saying, opposites attract. We couldn't look more different physically, and our countries were like two sides of a spectrum too. But then another voice had overridden the thought, and it had been even more insistent and just as bitter. What about our similarities? What about another old proverb, that love overcomes all obstacles and knows no boundaries? We may be from opposite sides of the globe and look like the earth and the sky, but we shared many common interests and possessed kindred souls. Our love for art, for hearing or seeing what's usually not seen or heard, and the brokenness we both seemed to harbour…Did it count for something?

Zuko's voice calling my name softly made me resurface from the depths of daunting depression.

I snapped my head around.

"If you hadn't answered my call yesterday…I would have pretty much come to find you," he said.

I stared at him, and foreboding momentarily made it hard to breathe.

"But – but you don't know where I was staying."

He shrugged, as if something so trivial could never deter him from hunting me down.

"I'd have started at your aunt's house and asked until I got a lead."

I offered a silent prayer of thanks to the spirits for having stepped over my shadow and smothered my scruples to talk to him yesterday. To think that he could have shown up on my aunt's doorstep, possibly when Tonrar or another relative was there…I nearly shivered with the horror of it.

"You wouldn't understand but…promise me you won't ever do that for as long as you're here. Promise!" I pleaded, my voice shaky.

He glared at me for a minute, a mix of confusion and disappointment written on his face. Apparently, he hadn't bothered combing his hair today, making it look ruffled and messy in a completely sexy way, which added a deliciously roguish twist to his gentleman charm. I wanted to comb my hands through his ink black hair, to feel it tickle my sensitive skin. I wanted to…No!

'Focus Katara!', I reminded myself.

"Zuko, I'm serious. Promise me you won't pester my relatives. You could get me into real trouble. Please."

He huffed out a sigh, and I saw from the bulging muscles straining against his slate-colored shirt that he was tensing up.

"Promise. I guess I was so desperate not to lose you that I completely forgot you are…weirdly tied up."

I flinched. Even though he didn't know the real reasons for my hesitance towards him and my caution, tied up was a nice way to summarize my dilemma. I had half tied the knot, and now I was tied to the man by a rope biting into my flesh.

At the back of my mind, a small voice rejoiced that he had turned desperate during two days of silence…knowing full well it had felt like tearing out my own heart and watching it bleed to death every time I had rejected his call and read a message without answering, deleting it on the spot.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "It was cowardly not to confront you, and to second-guess what I had agreed to that night at the beach. Can we…can we forget about it and make the most of the time we still have?"

He reached out again as if to touch me, pulling back at the last moment and grinding his teeth.

"Yes, let's do that, love. I have less than a week left on the island."

Pain sliced through me like a blunt knife, pulling and tearing and severing. Trying to take our minds off the impending separation, I talked to him about the festival we were heading to.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at the beautifully decorated town the festival was held at. As we started walking around, we noticed that a lot of people were donning masks with the faces of famous spirits. Looking at that Zuko immediately grabbed my hand, dragging me to a booth that was selling some masks, while I laughed at his eagerness.

"Who knew masks get you this excited."

He pouted adorably and defended jokingly, "They're cool, okay!"

I shook my head at is childishness and turned to look at the of selection masks, finally seeing one that caught my eye at the far end of the booth. I walked away from Zuko to ask the lady tending the booth about the special mask.

"Oh, that one! It's almost like a kit, hat and face paint all included."

"Oh wow! I'll take that one! Do you by chance have a mirror I can use to put this on?", I asked while proceeding to pay for the mask I bought.

"Yes, over there are is public bathroom," she pointed and replied, to which I thanked her.

Before heading over to the bathroom, I let Zuko know and rushed to the bathroom, excited to show him my surprise. It took a few minutes in the bathroom to spread the paint over my face and I placed the wide brimmed straw hat, that contained an attached veil, on top of my head. I looked back into the mirror, pleased at the transformation. Red paint swirled over my cheekbones, chin, and eyelids, while yellow paint smeared into a shape of crescent moon was on my forehead. I looked ethereal and otherworldly, just like the Painted Lady.

When I headed back to the booth where I left Zuko at, I noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of him within the crowds. It was hard to distinguish faces, the ones that weren't covered by masks, due to the dusky sky and dim fairy lights. When I was beginning to give up, I soon felt arms snake around my middle and a very firm, male body press up behind me, causing me to yelp in surprise, ready to attack the pervert.

"You know…some say that the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit were forbidden lovers," the familiar raspy voice whispered against my neck.

I turned around still within the arms that circled my waist, seeing a fearsome blue mask with white accents highlighting the facial features and prominent fangs.

"Zuko…?"

In question, his hands left my waist to lift the mask, to reveal a grinning Zuko.

"Shit! You scared me! I was about to attack you!"

Zuko chuckled and the gazed at me, intensity increasing within his pools of gold. He pulled me in for a bear hug, as if in gratitude for remembering a spirit from one of his favourite tales.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, "Agni…did I ever tell you that I never would have had even half the fun or such memorable experiences without you."

I wanted to move away from the intimate embrace, but I couldn't. In what was probably the sweetest gesture yet, Zuko pressed a kiss on my head forehead, one that spoke – dare I think it – love more than desire, of closeness rather than attraction.

For a heady moment, I felt the carpet being pulled away from under my feet, and I was glad he still had his arms fully wrapped around me. Although, reason took over soon and I stepped away reluctantly.

"Come on, let's explore my charming Blue Spirit."

His laughter shook the butterflies in my stomach into a fluttering frenzy. He took my hand, holding it so firmly that I knew he'd be hurt if I pulled it away. We weaved through booths and stages, stopping to admire the trinkets or to be entertained by the spectacles performed.

While walking, Zuko offhandedly commented, "I think this Isle within the ocean holds enough wonders to warrant a longer trip, even though in the beginning I wasn't thrilled to be here."

I laughed in somewhat agreement.

Zuko then leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Shall I be completely honest? It's not just the sights…you're the real reason I want to stay longer."

He brushed his lips over my ear in a feather-like kiss before drawing back and closing his face off, and I battled with longing and pleasure.

Not daring to look at him, I asked in hardly more than a whisper, "Can you? Prolong your stay, I mean?"

"As much as I wish I could, I can't. If I don't show up in Kyoshi on time, I can lose my first free-lance gig. And I don't want to return to Ignisia to search for a meaningless job or to live in limbo until a different option pops up. My father would also be livid if I was jobless."

I tried to ignore the pain. I had known all along that he'd leave, and that everything wonderful we had shared would be over, once and for all. Then why did tears prickle the back of my eyes?

"It's been a dream of mine to travel to anywhere in Achalaregno. I heard Kyoshi is lovely," I said, trying to keep my voice light."

Zuko tilted his head and studied me. I had the distinct feeling the wheels in his head were turning, especially because he stayed quiet for some time before asking, "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Many reasons, I guess… It's such a wide country full of a little bit of everything. Cities, small towns, emptiness and wilderness. I could get lost in the vastness, leaving life behind for some time."

"This has got to be the strangest reason I've heard anyone give for wanting to travel to Achalaregno."

He was smiling, so I took no offense.

"Yeah…It is a weird reason. What about you? Are you going to live a nomad's life, travelling from place to place?"

It was his turn to shrug and think.

"Not really. Ignisia will always be home, but I like to get away from its confines sometimes. Now that I'm following my free-lancing dream, I'll be travelling wherever it takes me."

He continued as we sat down on a bench, "Speaking of dreams, what other dreams do you have?"

Why was he asking me all these things? Why get up close and personal and dive so deep if he'd forget all about me in a month or so from now?

I gave it some thought, my gaze fixed on the crowd flitting by because looking at him made the urge to touch him unbearable.

"Well…I kind of want to become an editor, publishing stories and unique pieces of writing."

I wanted to be at least somewhat truthful to this personal question. When I glanced at him, I saw he was frowning at me.

"Why kind of? Why aren't you sure?"

I made a face and hoped I didn't sound too disillusioned or filled with self-pity when I answered, "Right now that's the most realistic dream I have, but then again still far-fetched due to circumstances. I don't have much time to dream. And I've sort of given it up. I had so many dreams some years ago, but they were foolish."

Zuko leaned back in his seat, turning slightly and crossing his long legs so he could look at me better.

"C'mere, let me hear it. I don't care how foolish you think they are, they're still your dreams, and everyone should be allowed to dream. Where would humans be in life if they hadn't dared to dream and didn't strive to fulfil those dreams?"

I almost smiled. He had such a philosophical side to him too, probably rubbed off from his uncle.

Feeling happy that he was so intent on learning more about me, I thought some more and finally gave him his answers, "Well, it was also my dream to travel and learn other languages and cultures."

"My knowledge-seeking, knowledge-giving smartass," he joked, the words a tender caress in his velvety voice, making me blush and pout, all the same.

"What else? Nothing adventurous like mountain climbing or holding a snake or whatever?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah some adventurous dreams, like wanting to jump off the top of a waterfall. But I'm more boring than that. I used to dream of a huge house in the middle of the forest, with several bedrooms, each painted in one different color with furniture of many shades of the same color."

Telling him about it made me blush. I felt so ridiculous…but at the same time I didn't. I had never told anyone about this, but the few days with Zuko had made me feel so close to him that it felt right to let him in. As mortified as I might be on the outside, I wanted him to know, wanted to give all of myself, wanted him to share intimate insights too.

Zuko seemed to understand, and to value the gift I was giving him, for he shifted his position so he was closer. Draping his arms across the back of the bench, he laid one hand on my shoulder. It rested on the bare sliver of skin between my blouse's collar and my neck. His fingers pressed lightly into my skin, in a sort of a massage which made me want to stretch and purr like a cat.

"Interesting. What else would you like in that house?"

I shot a glance at him to see whether he was making fun of me, but it looked the contrary.

"Err…a library room would be a must, stocked with so many books that I'd never run out of reading material."

"Sounds perfect," he murmured, his hand wandering to massage the back of my neck with more pressure, sending pleasure coursing through my body.

When my thoughts scampered off into the wood to picture him with me in such a house, both of us curled up on the couch with a book, our bodies entwined, our hearts as one, I searched for a way to return to reality.

"What about your dreams?"

His hand stilled for a second before he let his fingers brush upward into the hair at the nape of my neck, making my scalp tingle.

"I've always had this goal to create a portfolio that I could publish of my works which captured details in our world that people miss, you know?"

I smiled, leaning into his touch and biting my lip because his caress had a moan travel up my throat.

"That's a wonderful plan, Zuko. Don't give up on that dream."

We stayed silent for a while, Zuko never taking his hand from my neck until I moved away.

"I'm starving. We should get some dinner," I suggested.

* * *

We dined at the restaurant by the lake which had a romantic view of the sunset. Zuko insisted on me telling him about all the food on display at the buffet, picking a little of everything. Once we sat down, he started feeding me choice morsels, and I couldn't help but feel like any other couple in love. Sightseeing, a lake sunset, this dinner…if only we were lovers touring the island and not an engaged-to-be-married local in disguise and a traveling Ignisian bound for Achalaregno!

"What's on your mind?"

I blinked and focused on his handsome face so close to me.

"Nothing," I said hurriedly, trying to stem all the feelings inside me.

He frowned slightly. "Your face just showed the strangest mix of happiness and longing."

I swallowed and stabbed at a squid tentacle in my dish of tentacle soup, breaking eye contact. After a few moments of silence that grew heavier and heavier, Zuko spoke again, his tone quiet and meaningful.

"Today has been one of the happiest and nicest days I have spent on this beautiful island. And I should thank you for that, Katara."

"I don't want you to thank me for this," I protested, his sexy growl wreaking havoc with my senses.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked, and my head snapped up to stare at him.

There were countless answers brewing inside me, waiting to be spewed out, but none of them would do. On impulse, I wanted to ask him to tell me more about himself—but then fear snaked in that he'd ask me to reveal more about myself in return.

When I just remained silent, clenching my hand into fists on the table cloth, Zuko reached out. He laid his right hand on my left one and squeezed. Gently he pried my fingers loose and unclenched my fist before brushing his fingers over my palm. He let his index finger follow the lines in my palm in a feather-like touch which tickled and travelled straight to my core.

"I know something's up Katara and you feel confined or restricted by your life in South Aquam," he said while tracing my palm, "but one day you'll tell me about it all, won't you, love?"

Unable to form a coherent reply, and wishing with all my might that I'd indeed receive this chance one day, I nodded. Then I snatched my hand from his touch and tried to compose myself.

"We should go. We need to get to the Lantern Ceremony and then we have a long journey home," I mumbled and waved to the waiter.

* * *

As the black night sky blanketed itself above us, we approached the lakeside. We bought a few lanterns that we got ready to release. The tradition was to light a lantern, whisper a wish, and let the lantern float away into the night sky all the way up to Tui, the Moon Spirit, so that she could answer it. The first one we lit together and released together, settling to wish for happiness for each other, even though deep down inside he has lately been the reason for my happiness. The next lantern, I lit and released alone. I made a simple wish to Tui, whispering a wish for freedom.

 _Click!_

"Again?"

Zuko looked sheepish, with his camera that was moments ago pointed at me and I giggled.

With a blush on his cheeks, he looked down at me and smiled. "I couldn't help it. You looked surreal with the light of the lantern shining on your face, pronouncing the spirit makeup…I like to think you're becoming my muse."

I blushed hotly and felt the need to be tender with him. I stepped closer to him and pressed a hand against his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath my palm. He had his mask off and just sunglasses pushed up into his hair. I wanted to run my fingers through his locks, so I lifted myself on tiptoes and picked the sunglasses from his head. In a gesture that struck me as strangely intimate only after I had completed it, I stuffed the sunglasses into his denim pocket, my fingers brushing over his thigh. Zuko's body tensed, and I realized how closer my fingers were to decidedly more intimate parts of his body. As if scorched by the imagined heat, I quickly pulled away and ran my fingers through his hair.

Ruffling his hair, I smiled at him saying, "I'm honoured," and stepped back.

After, Zuko lit his lantern with a smirk and an oddly thoughtful expression on his face, wishing for spirits knows what. Once, all the lanterns had floated out of sight, we made our leave. Zuko laid his arm on my shoulders and walked me to the exit. It felt so right that I left my defenses down. I wouldn't have this opportunity again, would I?

Under the cover of the dark, in the cab during the ride back to Central Danu, we held hands. I asked him questions about Ignisia and past photography projects, as I slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing I remembered before sinking into sweet dreams was Zuko drawing me close until my head rested in the crook of his neck and one my arms draped across his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

"I shouldn't have come here," I whispered, leaning my back against the door as if it would give me much-needed support. Zuko turned to face me, worry and a dozen other emotions written across his face.

"You can leave any time you want," he said, his voice rough and shaky.

I swallowed and stared up at him, hating how unbearably nervous I was. Part of me was fighting the urge to run while another part of me was fighting the urge to clutch his shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

Zuko lifted his hand and brushed his long index finger softly over the crease between my eyes. Smoothing out the lines on my forehead, he trailed his finger lightly down my temple and cheek to trace my jawline and wander down to brush over the pulse beating frantically against the skin of my neck.

A shiver ran down my spine when his finger wandered lower yet to edge along the collar of my blouse, almost dipping into my cleavage but then coming back up to travel over my clavicle to my neck. He lifted my face up with a finger under my chin, and I drowned in his gaze. His eyes were deep pools of amber but with a golden fire burning underneath.

"Katara, I promise I will not keep you…and I will understand if and when you want to leave. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with…but you can't blame me if I test the limits and try to make you mine."

My throat went dry, and my toes curled in my sandals. The mix of caring gentleman and demanding lover was irresistible. I shouldn't have come up to his room…but now that I was here, my heart told me not to leave again. Longing overcame my fear and principles for a moment.

"I'll stay…for a while," I whispered, my voice husky even though we hadn't even kissed yet.

Zuko's face glowed with happiness. He leaned down and pressed a quick, firm but chaste kiss to my lips that made me long for more. Taking my hand, he led me into the room of the beautiful hotel. He left me standing in the middle of it while he walked around and switched on all the lights. I stood there motionless, bathed in the warm and strong light, while he walked a slow circle around her. A predator stalking his prey? A winner inspecting his prize?

I shivered under his gaze. When he stopped in front of me and took my hands in his, my nervousness increased tenfold.

"Zuko…can we – can we talk?" I blurted out, breaking the magic of the moment and hating myself for it.

What did he think I was? A prude? A temptress only luring but never giving? Of course, he hadn't asked me to come up to his room this evening because he wanted to do small talk!

He looked at me hard and long, and squeezed my hands. With a slight dip of his head, he pulled me to the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, stepping out of his sneakers and sitting down in the middle of the huge bed with crossed legs.

I bit my lip for an indecisive moment. Fuck, this was as awkward as could be, when it should be wonderful. I'd never get this chance again in my whole life. Stepping out of my sandals, I joined him on the bed. I sat a couple of feet away from him, not too far to touch, and tucked my knees in sideways under my body, staring at my hands.

"So…ask me something if you want to talk," Zuko spoke softly.

I risked a glance at him and saw he didn't look put out that I acted like a virgin on the wedding night or a school girl before the first kiss.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Um…we've been talking about all kinds of things, but I don't even know what your hobbies are and how you spend your free time."

Zuko threw his head back and laughed good-naturedly, and the snake of desire lying momentarily dormant inside me reared to life. I wanted to press a kiss to the strong column of his neck. He looked at me and our gazes met, making the snake in my belly uncoil some more.

"My hobbies…okay, let's see." He shifted until he was all but lying on the bed, propped up on one elbow, resting his chin on his hand. His other hand reached out and began to toy with my hair. I had put it up in a ponytail while ago when it had gotten hot and now his fingers tugged slightly at the tip of the ponytail, playing with the bunched strands.

"I love drawing, obviously. It's part and parcel of being photographer to admire traditional art as well. But, I also like to read."

I tried to ignore the tiny tugs at the roots of my hair that his toying with my braid caused, stimulating my nerve endings in the most unexpected ways.

Of course, he was an artist. I'd known that right from the start. My mind scurried back to the first day and when I caught him peculiarly sketching a display. But him being a reader was a bit surprising, even though I shouldn't be, considering all the tales he's told me and the day I gave him a book recommendation. I recalled the strange personal pleasure it had given me to see him read the book avidly later, as if it had been our first act of shared intimacy.

"What do you like to read?" I asked, infinitely glad that he was humoring me because I had a feeling it'd make me fall in love with him even more.

"Fiction, mainly. Fantasy books, tales of mythology..." He trailed off. Was there a soft blush to his chiseled cheekbones?

"Actually, what I love to read most is poetry."

I stared at him with wide eyes. How freaking cool was that? It definitely made him even more different from the rest of the men I was used to. Was he ashamed of it? From the way, his cheeks heated more and he averted his eyes, I got my answer. He'd probably never revealed this side to anyone else. But he'd revealed it to me.

Joy and wonder made me bold. I reached out and nudged his arm in a playful manner.

"Poetry? That's crazy and wonderfully unusual."

He looked up and I smiled my approval, hoping he could read the admiration in my eyes. After grinning at me, he moved his hand from my ponytail to snatch my fingers and play with them instead.

"Not too crazy?"

"Not at all. Do you have a favorite poem?"

"Agni, there's a ton I like. But if I had to pick one, it would be this one my mother used to tell me before bed."

Zuko sat up straight, crossing his legs again. He smoothed a non-existent crinkle on his denim, cleared his throat and began to recite softly, " _Nature's first green is gold – Her hardest hue to hold – Her early leaf's a flower – But only so an hour – Then leaf subsides to leaf – So Eden sank to grief – So dawn goes down to day – Nothing gold can stay."_

His voice, already so beautiful and touching every chord inside me, seemed to transform while he recited the poem slowly, with reverence. La, I wanted this man by my side for the rest of my life, sharing his love for poetry like this.

When he looked down at our joined hands, I realized I was clutching his hand tightly, and I wanted to pull away. He didn't let me, instead tangling his fingers with mine.

"That was beautiful," I managed to choke out. "Very philosophical."

He smiled. "Nothing gold can stay."

My answering smile wavered and faded. Had he chosen the poem on purpose? Nothing gold can stay…and our love, if it was love, couldn't last either. We were doomed to part as leaves were destined to fade and fall and flowers to wither.

I had to make the most of every precious moment we could share. I warred with myself whether to initiate a kiss or ask more. In the end, my fascination with him won, aided by another bout of nerves.

"What do you do when you're not reading or drawing?"

He shrugged. "Not much. I try to get active by practicing some mixed martial arts at the local dojo."

My gaze automatically wandered over his strong, toned body, slender yet with muscles underneath. I heard him chuckle drily and knew I had been caught staring and all but drooling, but I didn't care.

"And during holidays? Do you travel?"

Zuko turned my hand over so it faced palm upwards. Lightly his index finger traced the lines on my palm like an evening ago. He went on to stroke over my fingers and the veins hardly visible on my wrist, as if he wanted to memorize every groove and ridge.

"Yes. It comes with my profession that I want to see as many places as I can. I can't just photograph Ignisia."

"No, it comes with your unquenchable thirst for all things unique," I insisted.

He looked at me with surprise, then grinned. "Unquenchable thirst for all things unique…I like that." His voice dropped an octave when he asked, "What about my insatiable hunger for you?"

A shiver ran through me, and I pulled my hand away.

"Do you…do you want me that much?" I asked, shying away from using a different word instead of 'want', sticking with desire the way his choice of words implied it.

I felt the bed shift when Zuko moved to kneel in front of me. He laid his hands on my knees, waiting for me to look up into his face.

"More than you can imagine, Katara. More than I had ever thought I'd want someone."

His voice was a low growl deep in his chest, and I could feel it vibrate inside me, adding to the longing.

"I want you too," I admitted, so softly it was hardly audible.

With a small groan, Zuko captured my lips in his.

The kiss started out slow, but then it grew passionate with held-back desire. His fingers moved up to my thighs and dug into my skin through the denim, and my hands clutched at his shoulders. Our lips and tongues explored, delving deep, tangling, wanting more. He crushed me to him and I whimpered with need.

All too soon, we had to part to catch our breath, the ragged sounds of it echoing loudly in the silence of the brightly lit room. When one of his hands snaked up to my hip and under my blouse to leave a trail of fire on the bare skin at the small of my back, I scooted back.

"Where – where have you traveled to so far?" I asked, my voice so breathy and rough I couldn't recognize it.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. He looked tortured though he collected himself and answered, "Here and there and everywhere, but mostly within Ignisia. The other places I've travelled are usually for work purposes, but for pleasure I mostly travelled wherever my uncle dragged me."

I listened, and calmed down the panic inside me enough to reach out and stroke along his arm, from the shoulder downward until I could join my fingers with his again.

"So, what are doing after Kyoshi?"

He seemed to ponder his answer for a while, his thumb brushing over my fluttering pulse.

"I don't know. Although, Uncle Iroh did tell me that he wanted me to join on little trip to North Aquam. Said he needed the company on the long journey."

Forcing myself not to think about him being gone in a few days from now, I jestingly said, "It's swarming with Water folk up there."

Zuko stared at me and teased, "Is that so?" After a moment, he squeezed my hand. "So, I'll be reminded of you all the time, won't I?"

Would he really remember me? There were no Ignisians swarming the Isle, but I definitely wouldn't forget him. Abruptly making up my mind, I bridged the gap and kissed him, for the first time initiating the contact. Zuko kissed me back more passionately than ever, and I was incapable of thinking for a moment, I was only feeling, drowning in the moment. When I deepened the kiss, cupping his face in my hands and unintentionally caressing the marred skin of his scar, he broke away, and I felt bereft.

"Hey…did I do something wrong?", I asked quietly.

I stared at him and he shook his head slowly, giving me the confidence to feel him more. My hand came up to his face again, brushing his hair away from his forehead before resting my fingertips on his scar.

"How...?"

Zuko froze. I could feel it under my fingertips as I pulled my hands away from his face. I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it, but I had to ask. The vague answer of a 'childhood accident' didn't sit right with me. I never brought it up before since I didn't know how to and I'd never really cared much about the fact that he had scar. But now, staring at his face while kissing him, the light of the bedside lamp cast shadows playing on the contours of his face, it just seemed like an important piece of him I needed to know and hold. I wanted to know everything about him, including his past.

Suddenly, he shifted away from my touch, breathing out a sigh. Disappointment filled me as I anticipated a 'it doesn't matter now' or simply a cold shoulder asking me to promptly leave. To my surprise, Zuko laid back down on his pillow, an arm propped behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were shifting from side to side; he was going to tell me.

Laying down beside him, I waited for him to collect his thoughts. Eyes falling from his face, I traced my fingertips along the contours of his chest through his shirt. Then, a pale hand wrapped around her fingers. I looked up and was greeted with soft, gentle eyes and a small, sad smile. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my palm lightly before settling our entwined hands between us. With one last glance at my face, he began.

"I was thirteen," he started, eyes becoming steely, "Our family was part of the typical upper middle-class. Around that time my father's and uncle's business was just beginning to thrive and my father always pushed forward to earn more and more. One day, my dad had important investors over at our house for a crucial meeting. I was an insanely curious kid and I wanted to see my father at what he does best…and I wanted to help him however I can. I had begged Uncle to let me sit in at the meeting. After much begging, Uncle caved, under the promise that I was not to speak a word during the meeting."

"Inside the meeting, a debate was going on about where they should make budget cuts. After much discussion, the members of the board came to a consensus to make cuts by firing employees, specifically those who apparently caused the company too much expenses, such as those on disability, those who worked part-time due to familial obligations, and the elderly. I was educated enough to know that this wasn't right and downright cruel. So, I naively stood up and argued my case, stupidly ignoring my promise to Uncle. Upon hearing my protest, my father and the members took great offense, as if I doubted their intellect and strategy. My father dismissed the meeting and dragged me out of the room and into his office. He was livid that I, his thirteen-year-old son, undermined and questioned his opinion in front of his colleagues. I begged my father for forgiveness and cried that I would learn from my mistake."

At this juncture, Zuko swallowed as if he had felt his throat was tightening. His other hand that was resting on his stomach was clenched in a tight fist. With his eyes closed, he recalled what had happened then.

"My begging and insistent cries fell on deaf ears. His rage towards me continued to rise as he began to spew words of hatred, such as how I was a weak failure, a disgrace to his legacy. By this point, I was on my knees with tears streaming down my face, looking up at my father who I loved and who I thought loved me."

Zuko scoffed, the sound coming out strangled. "Clearly, my crying and what he called weak behaviour angered him further. He didn't listen to my pleas. Instead, he told me I had to learn respect; and suffering was to be my teacher. Then, he...grabbed this large candlestick that was still alight and threw it my direction. It – it hit my face, my hair was aflame and the hot wax seared my skin…"

Right then my dam broke and my stifled sob reached his ears. Opening his eyes, he looked down at me. My tanned hand now cupped his face and my thumb was stroking the wrinkled skin under his eye. I gazed up at him, my sight blurry by the brimming water, tears leaking out from my eyes.

"Z-Zuko." His name escaped my lips. I blinked, letting more tears fall down my cheeks. My hand on his face was trembling, but I maintained a gentle hold. As I looked into his eyes, his watery eyes mirrored mine, droplets threatening to spill.

"Agni, Katara."

He crushed my body to his, arms winding around my small frame. Burying his face in my hair, he leaned his forehead against the crook of my shoulder. Instinctively, my arms shot up and went around his shoulders. Slowly, I reached up to stroke his hair, my fingers running across his scalp. Zuko's arms around me tightened, a violent sob escaping his lips.

Into his chest, I murmured, "Why did he get away with it?"

Zuko loosened his grip on me, but kept his arms around my waist. He leaned back, lifting his gaze to my face.

"I…don't know. He's powerful back in Ignisia. My Uncle and mother questioned him, but he played it off as an accident…and frankly I'm still too scared to speak up."

My heart lurched that his father persisted in his life, walking about as if he did not destroy a piece of his son, leaving him with a scar on the surface and trauma so deep. Zuko gazed at my face in silence. With a small, broken smile playing on his lips, his hands went up to cup my face, thumbs stroking away the last traces of sadness away. Placing a soft chaste kiss on my lips, he tried to let me know and understand how thankful he was for my presence here with him.

I responded with a smile that was watery yet bright all the same, and before I could tell him thank you for sharing this piece of him, he beat me to it and tucked my head under his chin, whispering a soft thank you in my ear.

* * *

AN: The poem Zuko mentioned is a famous one by Robert Frost.


	16. Chapter 16

After his confession, Zuko and I cuddled into each other, so closely burrowed into the other as if we were scared to be broken away. With small kisses, endearments and light teasing, Zuko made an effort to shift the mood, which I understood. He refused to live in his past.

With a sparkle in his smoldering eyes, he sat up with me and whispered, "Turn around."

I blinked at him, and he grabbed my shoulders and pushed lightly. "Come on, trust me and turn around."

Clueless why he wanted me to turn, I did so, instinctively trusting him. I felt his breath tickle my ear when he peppered it and my neck with featherlike kisses that stoked the fire slowly but steadily. Then I froze because I felt his fingers pull at my ponytail. He removed my hairband, and from the rhythmic, slight tugging at my hair. I guessed he was rifling his fingers through my hair to smooth it out.

"What are you doing, Zuko?" I asked, half turning.

He tutted and continued brushing his fingers through my hair, systematically untangling the wavy long locks kept in a ponytail. Gradually he worked his way up until his fingers brushed my scalp while combing out my hair. It was uncannily sensual, the way he gripped and tugged and slipped and slid through the heavy but soft mass of hair which reached down to the waistband of my denim. He combed it out until all tangles had been removed and it was a wavy dark brown curtain.

"I love your hair like this. You should let it down more often," he whispered.

I felt him scoot closer until his body was pressed against mine once more. He wrapped the length of my hair loosely around one wrist and kissed the exposed back of my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. A needy whimper escaped me, and I leaned back against his powerful body whose heat seeped into mine.

"Mm, you smell so good," he said, his voice close to a moan. "You've got the most inexplicable scent. If I touch your hand, a scent of sea salt and a hint of coconut will linger on my skin and it drives me crazy."

He traced my outer ear with his tongue, making me shiver.

"And here, at this place that was made for my kisses, you remind me of your antheia flower and lavender."

Who would have thought listening to a man talk dirty—without being dirty at all—could be such a major turn-on? I was about to burst with desire. Each minor detail registered, from the groan beneath his voice to his breath caressing my skin.

"I wonder what other fragrances you hide. I wonder what you taste like. Will you be as sweet as the caramel of your skin?"

Zuko sucked gently at my neck, and I was too far gone to worry whether he'd leave a mark. The other hand that had been gripping my waist now stole under the hem of my blouse and brushed over my stomach. Fanning out his fingers, he drew lazy circles on my stomach, applying a tiny bit of pressure.

The caress nearly made me come undone. Combined with his kisses on my neck, it made me want to melt and become one with him.

"'Tara, my heart," he whispered.

I turned and pressed myself against him, my hands wrapping around his neck.

"Zuko."

It was a sigh, a plea, an invitation.

His mouth crashed down on mine, this time with all the urgency and need he had been holding back. I kissed him back with equal force and depth, our moans mingling. The fingers on my stomach wandered higher, grazing the outline of my bra and traveling further up.

Another whimper drowned in his kiss before he moved his mouth down to my throat again, sucking and licking softly. Zuko lifted his head to stare at me, his pupils dilated with desire, his breathing ragged. He pulled me onto his lap so I was all but straddling him, feeling how much he wanted me.

"Katara…my forbidden flower with your intoxicating scent…."

Desire jolted through me again, like an electric shock—but another shock was bigger. Somehow the word 'forbidden' penetrated my haze, and it shook me up so much that I gasped and scooted back and off him.

Hiding my face behind my hands, I fought for control, whispering repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm so sorry, I can't – I'm sorry!"

Two big hands, trembling but firmer than mine, wrapped around my wrists. Zuko pulled my hands away from my face and spoke my name once, calmly despite the rough voice. I risked a panicky glance into his face and nearly sighed with relief when I saw no anger in it, only well-hidden disappointment.

"It's okay, Katara…" he said, and I felt like crying.

Tears of disappointment? Of self-loathing? Of pain because now I'd never have this chance again? I didn't know, and I gulped in air to choke them back down, wanting to spare myself at least one humiliation. Zuko brushed his fingers over my parted lips, swollen from his kisses, and again tried to smoothen the creases of distress on my face. He laced his fingers into my hair to keep me from averting my eyes again.

"It's alright, I understand."

New panic seized me. "No, you don't," I said, regretting the words as soon as they had rushed out.

His hands dropped from my face and he tilted his head to look at me closely. There was the slightest edge to his voice now when he spoke, "If you think I don't, then make me understand."

I stared at him wordlessly, wondering what I had got myself into. He frowned.

"I mean it. I'm not forcing you, and I'm not angry with you, but I want to know and understand. Tell me why you can't do this."

I was biting my lip so hard now I feared I'd draw blood. The snake of desire in my stomach had turned into a can of worms wriggling in anxiety and making me feel nauseous. Was this the moment? The time where I'd ruin it all, once and forever? Tears threatened again, and I stayed silent.

"Why?" he repeated, his voice insistent, steel sheathed in velvet, with some rough sandpaper thrown in.

"Don't you want me as much as I want you?"

"I do," I whispered. "I've never desired someone this much before…and I never will."

I saw a small shiver course through his body, and his hands clenched into fists. For a moment, he looked as though he'd break his promise and would grab me and kiss me senseless to make me give in. A small part of me wanted him to do exactly that.

"Then why? Is it moral scruples?" he ground out.

I was about to shake my head, but then I nodded instead. I tried to explain without spilling the whole truth, "I can't be – I don't want to be someone's one-night stand. It's against my beliefs. I'm not into affairs. I have…obligations…and I can't overstep that boundary, even if it's just for a night of bliss."

"A one-night stand?!"

His voice sounded so angry I flinched. Before I knew it, he was right in my face, his hands gripping my neck tightly but some of his strength held in check so as not to hurt me.

"Katara, you're not a one-night stand or a meaningless holiday flirt for me. Can't you see how much you mean to me? Don't you know I'd never open myself up to someone if I only wanted to fuck them?"

I blinked at him, utterly confused.

"But – but that's what this is all about, isn't it? The tourist attracted to an exotic woman from another land, giving into temptation for a while before flying off and forgetting."

Zuko actually shook me, his grip on my neck tightening a fraction before he collected himself. Withdrawing his hands, he ran them through his hair. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he was searching for the right words. When he looked back up at me, his gaze was incredibly intense, a depth of gold shining with an inner fire.

"No, it's not like that. It might have been at first, but it isn't now."

He spoke firmly and with such emotion that I was instantly convinced. But…but it couldn't be! Of course, I was only a holiday fling. He'd leave in less than a week, moving on, taking my broken heart with him. When Zuko spoke again, his words pierced me to the core, and indeed turned my world upside down.

"Katara, I love you. I'm irrevocably and utterly in love with you, and I don't want to let you go…ever."

The silence rang loudly, only punctured by the blood I could hear rushing in my head. I felt like fainting for an instant, not believing my ears. Was I dreaming?

"You love me?" I croaked out.

"I do, with all my heart," he said, taking my trembling hands and squeezing them.

"But you're leaving next week," was all I could stutter out, my heart and mind a mess.

"It doesn't matter," he said fiercely, leaning forward and pressing a heart-wrenching kiss onto my mouth before I could draw back…not that I wanted to.

It didn't matter? Did I hear that correctly? What was he hinting at, a long-distance relationship? My thoughts were still clouded with the heady delight his declaration of love had brought.

"How can it not matter?" I asked despite myself, my tongue snaking out to savor the taste of him on my lips, realizing he had bitten down as if to mark me and stake a claim, to drive the point home.

"We'll find a way. People living at opposite ends of the globe are in relationships all the time. If you love me too…"

Zuko trailed off, the most adorable and hopeful puppy dog look on his handsome face, making my heart melt.

"I do," I whispered, and this time I leaned in to kiss him, sweeping my tongue across his lips and cherishing the small groan slipping out. He deepened the kiss, and his hands were crawling all over my body, dipping under my blouse, hooking into my waistband, curling and fisting in my hair, stroking my face. I delighted in it for a few more moments, but this time the haze didn't last long either.

Zuko drew back to whisper demandingly, "Leave whoever or whatever is holding you down so that you could fall in love with me. Be free so we can make this work against all odds."

It was as if someone had doused me with icy water. I froze, and then I was off the bed so fast it made me dizzy.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Rising in alarm, Zuko reached out for me, worry evident on his face and in his voice.

I teetered, on the verge of breaking. I had to tell him everything now, before it was too late. But it was already too late, wasn't it?

"I – I can't. I mean…I want to, but…"

He frowned, and there was the anger again that he had kept in check all this time.

"Whoever it is clearly treats you like a piece of shit, otherwise you would never have fallen so hard for me. If there's no love, why don't you end it?"

She groaned with frustration and held-back pain, her hands balling into fists.

Now or never.

"Zuko, I've been lying to you…", I choked out.

He looked at me concerned.

"About what?"

"I'm not from South Aquam, I'm not a tourist. I'm from this damn island. It was all just a cover so that I could write an article for the newspaper I work for."

He blinked, processing what I blurted out and surprisingly smiled.

"Katara, don't beat yourself up about that. I understand you were doing it for your job. It doesn't matter to me where you're from. The conversations we had…the deep ones…were those lies?"

I shook my head, still not believing how understanding he was being. The thing was that wasn't the worst I was hiding and I ached deep inside.

He continued, "I don't care about the white lies. If it's not that, then what's holding you back?"

My hands gripped the hem of my blouse, the pain and fear ripping me apart.

"I can't because…because I'm engaged to be married."

Zuko couldn't have looked more shocked if I had told him I was an alien from another planet, sent to infiltrate the human race and brainwash hapless men to lust after me. For a moment, the scene took on a surreal, comical ambience, with him gaping with his mouth wide open and his eyes as big as saucers.

Minutes ticked by, and I knew I had lost him.

"Say it isn't true," he finally said, his voice furious and hurt at the same time, doubling the pain inside me.

The words rushed out in a pleading flood of information. "It's an arranged marriage. I had no choice. I've regretted it ever since. I – I'm thinking of cancelling the whole thing soon because I don't want the wedding."

Now that I had said it out loud, I knew it was true. I would somehow refuse to marry Tonrar, no matter what it would cost me. I'd do it. For myself. For Zuko. For my chance at love.

It was as if he hadn't heard my last sentence. He hugged himself, his face completely shutting off from me, his voice razor-sharp.

"How long?"

"What?" I asked, so caught up in the revelation I had for one moment blocked out his fury and hurt.

"For how long have you been engaged?" Zuko gritted out between his teeth, and I sensed he was seething underneath the veneer of cold and calm.

"About a year," I answered, and my voice sounded small and guilty.

Zuko leapt off the bed and stalked over to where I stood, his demeanor threatening.

"One fucking year?!" he shouted, and I stepped back a few paces, fear flickering on and off inside me like a broken light bulb.

"And just when did you plan to tell me you're someone's fiancée?"

Now his voice was deadly quiet, which made him all the more threatening. I needed to remind myself that this was my kind Zuko. It was my fault that he was acting so out of character, that he was masking hurt behind wrath.

He stood a couple of feet away, towering over me. "When, huh? Were you planning to accompany me to the airport and whisper it into my ear as a goodbye? Were you waiting for the afterglow after we had sex to make me swallow the bitter pill? Tell me! Were you dreaming of having fun and then dropping the bomb after you had taken all you could? After I poured out every piece of me to you?! Tell me!"

Zuko yelled the last words, and I hiccupped a sob, my hand rising to cover my mouth. Tears started streaming down my face.

"I didn't plan anything…I didn't think – I was falling in love with you, not trying to trick you! And until now I was completely sure I was a only a meaningless fling you'd forget!"

When he sneered, his mask slipping for a second to reveal raw pain, I reached out a pleading hand toward him, shaking with my sobs.

"Please believe me, Zuko. I – I didn't want it to come so far. And it's why I didn't let you go all the way, why I couldn't…can't…give in to the love I feel for you."

"Love? Love!" Zuko scoffed, and he swatted away my hand before I could touch him.

"If you loved me, you'd have told me straight away!"

I didn't know what to do. Zuko had all the right in the world to be mad at me—and he was correct, I should have told him. Oh La, I should have…

Before I could say another word, he stormed to the door and threw it open so hard it hit the opposite wall and made the paint crack. I flinched as if he had slapped me, realizing deep down that I deserved the violence, and that he was still being nicer than I had expected.

"Out."

He said the word sharply but again in a calm, cold tone, which made him sound almost dangerous.

"Get. Out. Now."

I stared at him for an anguished moment, but I knew I had lost him. Before he would forget himself, I ran past him and out the door, taking the stairs down instead of waiting for the lift. Half blind with tears, I made my way out of the hotel and stumbled out onto the road. I ran and ran for as long as my feet carried me, not caring what anyone would think of me.

It was over, all over. Before it had even begun.


	17. Chapter 17

I hadn't hated my fiancé this much in months.

I ground my teeth together and squared my jaw, my blue eyes flashing dangerously whenever he possessively grabbed my elbow or patted my hand. He seemed to do it more than he usually did it, to blindside people during events and outings…or maybe I had never noticed it as much as today.

The time spent in Zuko's hotel room had opened my eyes. It had brought to the fore all the horrors I knew had been lurking for years, waiting for the right time to attack me and devour me before spitting out only my bones and skin and hair.

Right from the start, Tonrar had only ever wanted someone who would look nice on his arm, who'd stay out of his way, and who'd be easy to control. He had latched onto the opportunity I had presented that day in his father's office, desperate enough to do anything and everything.

I knew I was attractive, had been told so from childhood and seen it reconfirmed every time someone here had made advances. I was the lovely damsel with a perfect figure in Danu, the woman mothers-in-law wanted to imprison at home, the girl men secretly and not so secretly drooled over.

My physical appearance must have been one of the reasons why Tonrar had chosen me, and why he never failed to parade me at all the events he was invited to, even before we were married. I had to stand by his side, decked out in expensive jewelry, clad in designer dresses leaving little to be guessed or in luscious traditional wear screaming their high price at the other guests. He relished the fact that I inevitably outshone the other wives, most of them marred by pregnancy or stress. He wallowed in the admiration which was whispered into his ear by the men, and the envy that made the women turn green behind their overly bright smiles.

Of course, I had minded being his shiny accessory before, but today the loathing was so physical I thought I would have vomited. Why couldn't the damn wedding be over already?

Tonrar came back to my side with a plate filled with appetizers. Placing it down before me and leaning to speak into my ear as if he were the most caring fiancé in the world, he whispered, "Don't eat too much, you'll get fat."

I smiled at him for people's sake, but my voice was icy when I whispered back, "Don't worry, thanks to you I don't feel like taking a single bite."

He arched his eyebrows at me.

"Really? Well, you'll have to stay and pretend as usual then, right?"

My hands clenched into fists in my lap, and I stared down at my plate helplessly, seething with suppressed rage. My fingers itched to slap that idiotic grin off his ugly face or to wrap around his neck and strangle him.

I had cried for two nights after the incident with Zuko. He hadn't given me a single call and refused to answer my messages. Then I had made up my mind, with the help of Sokka's reassurances. I'd call off the wedding, come hell or high water.

I didn't need Tonrar's bloody money for much longer, I'd just work twice as hard to rustle up enough. I had kept the farce up for the greater good of things, and I had sought to protect my uncle from the bitter truth, but I couldn't take it anymore.

As much as it would hurt, it would also lift a huge burden off my shoulders. Already, most of the expenses were covered by my own salary and Sokka's as I'd rather spend our earnings on my aunt than save them while Tonrar covered our daily expenses. Yes, his father had carried the huge financial burden without complaining…but all this was a thing of the past now. If he allowed me to cancel the engagement, I'd somehow manage the rest of the cost – and then I'd be free.

Zuko was lost to me…but my freedom wasn't. I'd brace public shame and personal humiliation. Maybe I can manage to travel once my uncle recovered fully. The only problem was that I didn't think Tonrar would give me up so easily. Where else to find a meek, mute doll of a woman who paraded alongside him willingly and kept to myself the rest of the time?

"Oh, my dear, you look absolutely ravishing today!" a shrill voice gushed near me, making me nearly jump out of my seat.

Quickly composing my features, I turned to face Kama, a nosy lady, plump in size and worn down by the years.

"Thank you, Aunty," I said in my sweetest tone, knowing how much the middle-aged woman resented being called 'Aunty', although it was customary.

The matron's smile turned sour when she heaved herself into the empty chair next to me, huffing and puffing with the effort. Her enormous, wobbling form was encased in a tent-sized garb in glaring tones of fire-engine red, frog green and vomit yellow. Each of her sausage-sized fingers was encased in a gold ring tight enough to cut off blood circulation. Her ample bosom, nearly resting on the table, almost burst out of the green blouse. She had opted for no sleeves, going for two slim straps that cut into her flesh and were usually meant for slim, young women who wanted to draw admiring glances.

I grimaced, hiding it behind a small pastry of which I took the tiniest of bites. Even that small amount of food refused to go down my throat effortlessly, and I nearly choked on it. I wanted to run and hide, but alas I couldn't.

One more day, I told herself. I need to survive a few more hours, and as soon as we're home, I'll confront Tonrar and let him know I want to cancel our engagement. I hung on for almost a year, I can manage to hang on for a few more hours.

"So…"

Kama patted my hand, swallowing it up in her meaty, sweaty paw with its 3-inch row of jingling-jangling gold bracelets.

"Your dashing husband stole the show again at yesterday's meeting at the prestigious Royal Hotel, I hear?"

Dashing, my ass. Nearly gagging, I set the pastry back down and took some time to wipe my hand on the cloth napkin. I hated it that the woman insisted on referring to Tonrar as my husband instead of my fiancé. It made it sound so final, but I had given up correcting her.

"Ah yes, I have no doubt he was the star of the show," I commented drily, not caring that my voice lacked enthusiasm and honesty. I had not the faintest idea whatever meeting or business deal might be in progress these days, but I knew success inevitably found Tonrar—probably because he knew which shoes to lick and which hands to kiss.

"Aren't you going to celebrate the new deal?" Kama asked. She narrowed her eyes disapprovingly at me and scrunched up her nose, as if sniffing for whatever was amiss.

"I've been telling my Koriko that you two should be ashamed of never throwing a bash at one of your husband's many homes. Everyone who's been there swears each one is like a palace."

I swallowed, an acrid taste on my tongue that even a gulp of water couldn't wash away. The gigantic woman leaned closer, and I was subjected to a rather horrible view of her heaving bosom squeezing the life out of a series of long, dangling gold necklaces, the gem pendant peeking desperately out of rolls of sweaty flesh.

"Really, my dear, why do you keep denying us the pleasure of having a party at your soon-to-be place? It's long overdue."

I was eternally grateful for the small miracle that my fiancé had never wanted to organize business parties or high-society get-togethers at his home, knowing they'd have been the death of me.

I mustered all the politeness I could find and answered, "I am terribly sorry, Aunty, but at heart Tonrar is a recluse. He won't let me persuade him to throw a big bash."

Kama snorted like a giant horse. I was sure I could hear her mutter under her breath "a recluse is the last thing the scoundrel is", although the woman kept her comment to herself. Kama stole a pastry from my plate and devoured it in two bites, leaving crumbles on her red-painted lips. I averted my eyes to keep from retching, and for a moment I allowed myself to dwell on the acerbic whisper that my fiancé was a scoundrel.

I was sure it was true. Tonrar, not receiving any physical pleasures or admiration from me, must be making eyes at readily available women. Would he be seeking gratification outside of wedlock if I continued to refuse him? So far, his scandals got covered up to polish the impeccable reputation he prided himself on. As of yet, I hadn't caught any compromising photos in the tabloids or snarky remarks on social media. There were only whispered rumors, and I was glad about it for my family's sake. Still, I could use a scandal or two to help me with cancelling the wedding…

"Speaking of husband and home," Kama barreled into my thoughts like a freight train, "When can we expect the wedding and then soon heir to Tonrar's ever-growing fortune? You're not getting any younger, my dear Katara."

She actually had the gall to stare at my face and then at my perfectly flat stomach and tut-tut disapprovingly. This was the last straw. Basically, since the first month of our engagement, everyone under the sun had asked us about the wedding date. It was in every islander's nature to do so, I was aware of that, but the mere thought of finalizing things and afterwards sharing intimacies with Tonrar—and heaven forbid, having a child with the man I abhorred—was enough to make me see red.

Before I could force out an acceptable answer, hardly able to see the monstrous woman because anger clouded my vision, the vulture decided to hack some more at the cadaver in front of her.

Lowering her voice to a confidential tone and this time patting my knee like a well-wishing relative, she said, "My dear, I can recommend a good astrologer if…you know…there should be any problems like your horoscopes not matching or a special offering having to be done at a temple. After almost a year…maybe you need a little help from the spirits."

My nails dug into my palm painfully, but I couldn't unclench my fists. Horoscopes? Magic? No, I didn't need any hocus-pocus bullshit. I didn't need any more astrologers complaining about the fault in my stars and prescribing offerings for various spirits. I got up so hastily that the chair grated across the floor tiles and a few heads turned in my direction.

"Thank you very much, Aunty," I spat out, "But I'm sure Koriko needs the astrologer more than I do."

I wasn't one for such petty attacks, but for once I couldn't hold back. Everybody knew that Kama's daughter, almost as fat and unattractive as her mother, and twice my age, was impossible to be married off to a suitable man.

The mean-spirited elephant of a woman drew back with a gasp as if she had been slapped, one pudgy hand rising to her trunk-sized throat in shock.

"Excuse me, I need to find my dashing almost-husband," I said in the same forbidden tone. I turned on my high heels and stormed off toward the restroom.

* * *

Three hours later, I unclipped my heavy pearl earrings and set them down on the dressing table with a clang. I fidgeted with the tiny clasp on my betrothal necklace and laid it down next to the pair of earrings. Discarding my bangles and rings, I set the jewelry up in an orderly row, scowling at it. If only leaving my life behind were as easy as freeing my body from ounces of gold and layers of silk and lace.

Tonrar had come home with me today, and I intended to use the chance well. I was so nervous that the clothes pin holding the heavy skirt pierced my thumb when I removed it. I stared at the small droplet of blood, stark red against the pale skin of my fingertip, and I swallowed.

If my nerves didn't kill me, then I'd go through with this, even if it was the last thing I'd do. How tragic that it had taken a stranger from the other end of the world to show me that I needed real love in my life, that I deserved care, that I wanted what I had denied myself so stubbornly.

Of course, there was one problem, a painful hook in my flesh that twisted and pulled at my insides whenever I steeled myself for the future: I had readily accepted a lot of money from Tonrar and his father. Sure, there had been no other solution at the time, and yes, it was for my ailing uncle, but nevertheless I felt guilty for taking it all and giving nothing in return. Nothing? I had given months of my life in return, hadn't I? I had played Tonrar's official escort, submitted to his rules and sacrificed my freedom in exchange for money. It made me feel cheap to realize that I had let him buy me. So, I vowed to myself that I'd pay back every single cent I owed his family, even if it meant having to work 20 hours a day or being indebted to him for months or years.

Tonrar viewed me as a prized possession, something of material value, and I needed to remove whatever claim he might stake on me. Well, there was one thing he certainly couldn't claim, and that was my heart, for it belonged to Zuko.

Thinking of Zuko caused a pain much sharper than the pinprick on my finger, and I willed myself not to cry again. I'd honor the memory of him by being true to myself at last.

Practicing over and over again in my head how I planned to inform Tonrar about the wedding, I slowly peeled myself out of heavy traditional outfit, holding the pleats in one hand while turning this way and that way to step out of it. I had just discarded the silken, richly embroidered heap in the hamper when my room door burst open and Tonrar entered, still in his suit.

Dressed only in my ankle-length underskirt and the blouse reaching below my breasts, I felt oddly naked under his gaze that crawled over every inch until he curled his lips. It made my gut twist uneasily. He'd never seen me like this, and it made me feel helpless.

"You could have knocked," I complained, sinking down onto the chair in front of the dressing table so he'd have less to stare at. I hurriedly grabbed a robe draped across a chair and wrapped myself in it.

"A man doesn't need to fucking knock on his wife-to-be's room door…unless she's hiding something and wants a warning."

His tone irritated me while part of me was trying to find the courage to use this opportunity and jump right into the cold water. He stalked closer and peered at me, as if searching for something.

"You are hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Fear gripped me momentarily, but I steeled myself and scoffed at him. "No, of course not. Now quickly tell me why you came here and leave me alone. I'm tired and I need to get to bed."

Tonrar sneered, looking menacing for a second.

"Don't bullshit me!"

He was starting to swear more, which he only did when he was drunk. I frowned at him. He didn't look drunk…only angry, or was it determined or sly and cunning?

"Don't tell me that going to a wedding is tiring. You went on a month-long tour of this country. That didn't make you tired, eh?"

I couldn't hold back an exasperated sigh. Barely had I opened my mouth to answer when he cut me off with a harsh gesture.

"Oh, but I forgot. Of course, the tour didn't make you tired. Because you were in such great company. I bet you felt so entertained you never got tired at all."

He'd lost me. What on earth was the matter with him this afternoon? It was as if he were hinting at something, laying a trap for me to fall into.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said curtly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a shower and rest. You can help yourself to the couch."

"I do mind!" he shouted, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

What the hell was wrong with him? A spike of fear shot through me. Had he…did he know? No, it was impossible. His next words though made it clear that he did know.

"I mind very much that the woman I'm marrying in a few months throws herself at a foreigner the very chance she gets."

My heart sank all the way to the bottom of my feet, and my throat went dry.

"I…what are you talking about…I didn't throw myself at anyone," I stuttered.

"Don't fucking lie!"

He stormed toward me and stabbed an accusing finger at me.

"I know about your shameless behavior, and I'm disgusted. I was asking myself why you chose to go on the trip, and now I know. It gave you the freedom to be with other men. Do you prefer a certain country? A hair color or skin color or eye color?"

I was cowering in my chair, shocked into silence. This would be the end of me. Tonrar cursed, calling me a good-for-nothing, cheap slut, and I forced the hysteria down to counterattack with righteous anger. I'd refrained from wrong behavior to protect the reputation of a man I hated, who had never valued me, and this was what I earned as a reward?

"I am not a slut. Unlike you who gets wasted at every damn party, I have never behaved wrongly and honored our engagement…even though it means nothing."

His features twisted in rage, but his voice was calmer now, calculating and cold.

"Is that so? Then do tell me about your co-worker from Ignisia, one I never even knew you had or seen."

"Co-worker from Ignisia?"

For a moment my mind went blank, and I could only stare at him uncomprehendingly.

"I would have thought you were much brighter, my dear," he said, imitating the way the high-society ladies called me. "What in the hell possessed you to take one of your…men…to your family home?!"

Things fell into place, and I barely suppressed a groan. La, I had completely forgotten I had taken Zuko to my aunt's house and told my family he was overseeing my work! But they were not in contact with Tonrar, I should have been safe!

Unwillingly I blurted out, "How did you find out?"

The next moment I turned crimson because with my question I had revealed his suspicion to be true. Dammit, I'd never get out of this alive!

He laughed meanly and folded his arms.

"There's nothing I don't know."

I bristled but kept my mouth firmly shut. As I had suspected, he continued anyway, "Did you really think Jet wouldn't tell me what he witnessed. Now I thought he was lying, because he can be a conniving twat, but then someone I know at the hotel you stayed at told me he had seen you getting into a rickshaw with a stranger, returning after dark with another man also in the vehicle. I thought he had mistaken you for someone else, but he described you well."

He curled his lips in a contemptuous grin. I didn't know whether to be angry or scared or glad that everything was out in the open. I felt so many things at the same time, where I couldn't think clearly and wanted all this to be over. What would he do to me?

"I – let me explain. He's one of the tourists on the trip. He wanted to see real island life, you know, village life with all its downsides and traditional food and all that. He offered me to protect me, as I was pretending me tourist for the article I was writing. I couldn't blow my cover so I accepted."

Great, I was babbling, only making things worse. Why didn't I have the courage to face him and tell him the whole truth? Because I was a coward in confrontation. Had always been, would always be.

"Protection, eh? What other favors did he offer? Did he coerce you to go on dates with him, as well?"

He didn't even sound all that furious or disgusted. Did I detect a hint of…reluctant admiration in his voice? For fuck's sake, did he think I was like him, buttering up to others to get some benefit out of it?

I shot out of my chair trembling, and I couldn't hold back anymore. The next thing I knew, I was shouting at him.

"I am not a filthy whore! And not half as cunning and cruel as you! I never took any favours. There were no other tourists I did this with, only ever this one. I love him. Did you hear me, I love him! That's why I went on so-called dates with him, if you must know. He's everything you're not, everything I could wish for."

Tonrar stumbled back from the force of my words before he caught himself and started sneering again.

"Bullshit! Love? You, silly little girl. You don't know what love is…and you have no right to enjoy it either because you are engaged to me!"

Stepping right up to him, I balled my hands into fists and said as clearly as I could without screaming, "But not for much longer. I will get away from you and find the happiness I deserve."

He raised his hand, and I flinched because I thought he'd slap me or strangle me. Instead, he grabbed my arm so hard I whimpered with pain. With a forceful shove, he pushed me back until I hit the wall of the hallway, my head banging against it painfully. I half slumped to the floor, but he caught me and shook me vehemently, bruising my upper arms with his grip. Then abruptly he let me go as if he had burned himself.

"You will not cancel the engagement, you bitch."

When I opened my mouth to protest, he yanked at my arm again, making my gasp with pain. He leaned down until his face was only a hair's breadth apart from mine, and I could smell the dank scent of alcohol. His next words made me freeze.

"Because I will cancel it."

Shocked into silence, I gaped at him.

Tonrar stood up straight, tearing at his tie until it had come off and he tossed it to the floor. He turned and walked to the door as if nothing had happened, but in the doorway he rounded on me again.

"I've been meaning to get rid of you for some months now, but I put it off until a more convenient time, thinking of a way that would not hurt my business."

There was a malicious gleam in his eyes when he looked at me, grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks for giving me the right reason to call off the wedding. You've flirted yourself to ruin. Thank you very much."

He strode out and opened the door widely, where a stunned Sokka with keys in hands was just about to enter, and slammed the door shut after himself.

I stared at the closed door and Sokka who stepped in after for a while, minute after minute went by, I rocked herself back and forth. I looked down at my arm with the angry imprints of his tight grip on my flesh, and back up at the door and Sokka, tears brimming my eyes.

As Sokka rushed to me on the floor, scooping me up into a hug, I was lost in my thoughts. What the hell had happened?

Was he so angry at me that he wanted to be rid of me? But then it didn't make sense that he had been looking for a chance for some time already. Would I get my wish in the end and be free of him? But at what cost? What about my uncle?

With a strangled sigh, I buried my face into Sokka's chest and cried. Sokka was murmuring consoling words and threats towards Tonrar, unknown what had happened except that Tonrar touched me which he deduced from the bruises.

As I found comfort in Sokka's unconditional support, I thought to myself of the impending terrible future lying in wait for me?


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Final chapter! It's a long one! Enjoy!_

* * *

If only I could turn back the time.

I stared at the leopard figurine in my hand and clenched my fist around it until I could feel the edges of its pointy face dig into my palm. Today was the day of Zuko's departure.

Although I had already accepted it was over between us, the pain of knowing he was leaving the Isle was unbearable. It didn't matter that my mind told me I was behaving irrationally, it didn't matter that my heart was already as broken as could be…I still felt devastated. From today on, the bond between us would not only be severed but we'd also be separated by oceans and continents.

How I had wished I'd receive a sign of life from him. Time and again, I had picked up my phone, my finger poised to type out a message.

If I told him I was as sorry as I could be, would it make a difference? If I professed my love for him—again—would he even care about it after being lied to so shamelessly? If I let him know that I would definitely not go through with the wedding, what would he feel?

Each time, my hands had started shaking and I had set the phone down without sending a message. It was useless. Of course, Zuko was disappointed and angry, and he had every right to be so. I'd been a coward and a cheat, and I didn't deserve his attention.

With a desolate sigh, I uncurled my fingers, scared I'd destroy the beautiful animal with its sapphire eyes, my reminder of the good times I had shared, of the time I had loved and lost. I rubbed my thumb over the leopard's head and back as if I could soothe myself with the rhythmic caress. My mind wandered back to the many magical moments we had shared, treasures to hold on to even though they'd make me cry for the rest of my life.

The first moment of almost-intimacy when he had placed my sun hat on my head at the Koalaotter Orphanage. The countless times he had listened so attentively, asked the right questions, flirted with me. The dinner at my family home, especially the incident in the garden. The first kiss in Yami, the second kiss on the beach, both forever etched into my memory.

A sob forced itself out. I hadn't got the chance to cook for him the way I had planned it, to spoil him and play the island housewife for him. A bitter voice in my head scolded and taunted that he'd have loved it, for I was only interesting to him as long as I was exotic.

"No," I ground out, placing the leopard figurine on the bedside table and balling my hands into fists again.

Ever since the evening when he had found out and chased me away, a little devil had been sitting on one of my shoulders, whispering into my ear. It told me that if Zuko really loved me, he wouldn't let a lie stand between us, especially as I had assured him I'd cancel my engagement. At least he'd hear me out, let me explain, and try to understand. The tiny devil dangled its feet and hit my shoulder with its heels rhythmically, tapping insidious messages into my body. Surely Zuko hadn't fallen in love with me, he just thought so because he was besotted with how different I was. As soon as he had left the country, I'd be another exotic memory, an experience he might connect to his art. I must have been right from the start, I was only a flirt to him, and he had used my revelation as a means to cut himself off from me before I could get clingy. I hunched with hurt, wrapping my arms around myself and pressing my eyes closed. I took a few deep breaths, whispering "no" again. In my heart of hearts, I knew it wasn't true.

On my other shoulder perched a little angel, legs drawn to its body, chin resting on its knees. It insisted that Zuko was so hurt precisely because he loved me as much as I loved him. If I were only a meaningless holiday fling, why be so offended at a lie? Why care that I was engaged if he wanted nothing more than some intimacy and thrill only to bugger off afterwards? Surely all the hurt I had felt in him was connected to fearing he could never have me, and to resenting that I hadn't been honest with him when he had given so much of himself. I wanted to listen neither to the devil nor to the angel. I wanted to be able to get over the hurt and move on, for my new life was waiting, whether I was happy about it or not.

After I had finished my travel article, which was difficult to write since it delved me back into blissful memories, I wanted to get down to Tonrar's insane reasoning. Research—which involved listening to my fiancé's phone calls the one day he visited again, where he had come to grab his things, and reading a few articles on the island's gossip website—had opened my eyes to many things. I now knew why Tonrar was so eager to call off the wedding. He had been stalking a prospective new bride for quite some time apparently.

Hanna was the daughter of a renowned banker, with prestigious ancestry. My mouth twitched when I thought about the woman chosen to replace me, and I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, whether to feel repulsed or glad.

Hanna was five years younger than me, two shades fairer than me, ten pounds thinner than me, but also a head shorter than me. The high-society girl was known for her eagerness to throw parties. She had recently finished her latest modeling campaign, and came with an inheritance of a dozen cars, a few hundred acres of a tea plantation, and a loaded bank account. Obviously, Tonrar didn't seem to mind that she also came with several past lovers, if the tabloids were anything were anything to go by.

With morbid fascination and journalistic curiosity, I had dug for more and more information on the internet, trying to find out why Tonrar was ditching me so readily. When the web had failed me, I had resorted to the most reliable source of gossip I knew: Aunty Kama. Calling Kama with the whale-sized body and the walnut-sized heart had meant jumping over my shadow, but I had seen it as the first of many challenges ahead. On the pretense of finally wanting to plan a bash at Tonrar's house and asking Hama for help with the guest list, I had been able to tap into a veritable fountain of information.

At first the matron's tone had been icy and sulky because of the insult I had hurled at her at the wedding the other day. But two magic words had made the ice thaw in record speed: 'party' and 'expert' mentioned in connection with her had been irresistible for Kama. Wheezing and croaking with delight, the woman hadn't needed another prod to spill the beans on everyone. I couldn't suppress a mirthless chuckle when I remembered the shrill voice rising an octave at the mention of wanting to invite Hanna.

"What?! That good-for-nothing toothpick of a girl? No, my dear, that won't do at all. Granted, she is famous, we do not want to associate with those lowest of the elite crowd."

With an innocent, "Oh but why, I think Tonrar has taken a liking to her father?" I had urged her on. Kama had squeaked with shock and told me to keep her fiancé in check. Apparently pretty little Hanna was in a spot of bother…one which would show in another few days and whose results would be visible in another six months. The girl had gotten herself pregnant, and her father was intent to marry her off before a scandal would ruin his career—not that she had much of a reputation to have ruined anyway. Kama had talked herself into an indignant rage, praising my virtues in the same breath.

It all made a lot of sense. If Tonrar married Hanna, he'd kill two birds with one stone: He'd have a reason to oppress his future wife and her father while basking in their fortune, and he'd have an heir to show to the whole wide world without even having to bother with intimacies and without needing to be too much of a true father later on. It confirmed the opinion I had formed about him. He wasn't man enough to deal with a 'real' wife and marriage with all it challenges and commitments. He wanted the easy way out and tie the knot for society's sake without actually bothering. No wonder he couldn't wait to be rid of me. It looked like at least a little luck was on my side after all…

The cellphone on my bedside table beeped, and I started and looked at it. It was 2 p.m. Zuko's flight was taking off in half an hour.

I choked back another sob and rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hand. I shot off the bed and strode to the desk. After rummaging in the drawer for a pen and paper, I sat down and stared at the blank page with its rigid lines for a moment.

 _Dear Zuko_ , I wrote, then clicked my tongue disapprovingly. I stroked out the words and wrote instead, _My beloved Ignisian_. Oh La, no! Shaking my head, I scrunched up the page and started anew, settling for, _My Love_.

I took a deep breath. I'd write him a letter and explain myself. Never mind that he'd never get it. Never mind that if he got it, he wouldn't read it. I needed to do this. For him, for myself, for our love that I couldn't deny no matter how much I wanted to. Maybe it would help clear my mind and focus on my future.

Once I put the pen to the paper again, I wrote at a feverish pace, the words pouring out faster than I could move my hand.

 _I know you think I am a liar, a cheat, and the worst coward ever—but don't they say all is fair in love and war? Surely as a reader, you must know to what lengths people went—and to what lengths they didn't go—in the name of love. And love is indeed what I feel for you._

 _At first you just intrigued me, so silent and brooding and interested in what would have drawn my interest too. And of course, I fell for your looks the second I saw you, my deadly handsome Ignisian. But it soon became more, so much more…more than I had bargained for, and much more than I could handle._

 _With every word you spoke, with every question you asked, with every touch and with every facet of yourself that you revealed, you captivated me and captured me. Before I knew it, I had risked more than I should have, and I had lost my heart to a stranger from another world._

 _Please believe me when I tell you that I didn't realize you felt the same for me. Or maybe I knew but I thought it was too good to be true. Who'd fall in love with me? Why choose me when you could have someone more beautiful, someone living close to you, someone not 'tied'?_

 _Now it's too late, and I will regret it for as long as I live. But perhaps it will make you happy to know that nobody has ever meant as much to me as you, not counting my family. You will always be in my heart, as the one person who saw the real me and wanted to get to know me, as the one person I felt an immediate connection with_.

I wrote and wrote, as if my pierced heart were spilling blood instead of words onto the page. Before I knew it, I was writing about my whole life, and the declaration of love mixed with making amends turned into an account of why I was the way I was, and who I wanted to be instead.

My beeping phone made my hand jerk, and I paused. Without checking, I knew it indicated take-off time. With a huge lump in my throat, I got up and walked to the window. From where my shared flat was, I rarely got to see any planes, but I stared up at the wide, blue, cloudless sky anyway.

"Goodbye, Zuko," I whispered, and fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

For a moment, panic seized me, accompanied by an iron fist of regret that had a choking hold on my throat and made breathing difficult. I shouldn't have given up so easily, dammit! Why the hell hadn't I gone to his hotel again to talk to him? He'd never have hit me, he was much too good a man for violence. Surely, he would hear me out if only I had tried harder. What use was it to write this damn letter to myself?! Why, oh why hadn't I traveled to the airport today to grab at the last straw and talk to him? Of course, he'd leave anyway, but with a clean slate between us maybe there would be a timid hope at a future friendship if we meant so much to each other.

I cursed and hit the window ledge with my fist, the pain shooting all the way through my arm to my shoulder, but so much less than the pain I felt inside. I hadn't learned my lesson at all, had I? I'd be a stubborn coward for the rest of my doomed life, accepting the blows fate dealt me meekly, even presenting the other cheek, instead of fighting for my happiness.

Zuko was a fighter. He struck me as one, with all that he's been through, he still trudges on. But if he was a fighter, why had he given up on me so easily?

The sound of the doorbell, shrill and unexpected like a siren ringing alarmingly, intruded my dark thoughts. I froze.

It had to be Tonrar, unexpectedly returned. Had he come to collect my betrothal necklace and turn it into money? But wait, he had a key and so did Sokka. Why on earth would he ring the doorbell? Nobody ever came to visit, not even my aunt, who lived so far.

The bell rang again, and this time whoever stood in front of the door kept their finger on the button, ringing up a clamoring storm. I ran downstairs from my loft and toward the door, wiping at my eyes and knowing I looked like a nightmare. Too late I realized I was still wearing my pajamas, a short, pale blue chemise. My hand had already yanked back the two bolts.

I pulled open the door, taking two cautious steps back at the same time because fear penetrated the haze of confusion and haste. What I saw made me gasp and tumble back some more steps.

"Z…Zuko?!"

I must be hallucinating! This couldn't be real. Zuko was up in the clouds now, safely encased in a plane carrying him to Kyoshi. I must have gone mad from all the grief and regret and repeated shocks.

"Katara."

But it was his voice, unmistakable, breathing my name with his rough voice and with such depth of emotion that it sounded like a prayer or a plea. I could do nothing more but blink and gape at him, one hand reaching out to clutch the door for support.

With three fast steps, Zuko was in front of me. Before I could suck in another surprised breath, he dropped his duffel bag and pinned me against the wall. His mouth crashed down on mine. I reacted instinctively, my body telling me to enjoy the illusion while it lasted. My arms came up to loop around his neck where I tangled my hands in his hair. Gripping fistfuls of black locks, I pulled his face closer so I could deepen the kiss.

He devoured my lips, hungrily, greedily, with no finesse or tenderness. When he bit my lower lip hard, I whimpered and opened up to his probing, demanding tongue, relishing his familiar taste. Zuko pressed himself against me, backing me up against the wall. One of his legs parted mine and rubbed against me, turning the fierce spark of desire into a flame shooting high and burning me from within. His hands seemed to be everywhere at the same time, touching, seeking, reassuring himself that I was real and his to hold.

Finally, with a groan, he broke the kiss and drew a strangled breath, resting his forehead against mine and staring deeply into my wide eyes. The silence was punctuated by our ragged breathing, but a car honking its way down the lane had us start and move apart. Zuko stepped back a couple of paces, and my body died a small death when his hands slid off. I stared at him, one hand traveling to my mouth to press against my kiss-swollen lips as if to check whether I had really felt his lips on them.

"What – what are you doing here?" I eventually managed to ask, my mind a tangled mess, my body strumming and humming with need.

Zuko ran his hands through his hair before balling them into fists at his sides. Glancing nervously at the open door and into the foyer as if he had just realized where he was, he asked, "Are you alone?"

Mechanically I nodded and closed the door. Had he come the day before or the day after, Sokka would be lounging about due to days off. Leaning my back against the door, I returned my attention to Zuko.

I still couldn't believe he was real, but there was no way I could have imagined the kiss. There he stood, his hair disheveled and his body as toned and as tall as the one that had haunted me in my dreams day and night. His eyes were a deep gold, pulling me into the vortex, making my head spin and my heart pound.

"What are you doing here?" I asked for the second time, still not entirely sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I wish I knew," Zuko grinned sheepishly before growing dead serious and staring deep into my eyes.

"I couldn't leave, that's why I'm here. I was standing in front of the damn airport with my uncle and suitcases on a trolley when I finally made up my mind that I can't let you go like that."

A chuckle broke through his solemn face for a moment, a sound I so loved to hear.

"I called up Toph, having a feeling that she knew where you lived. Literally, I have a feeling the cab driver thinks I'm a lunatic. I asked him to take me back to Central Danu, and I'm pretty sure I gave him too big a tip."

I shook my head, trying to make sense of it all. How could he be so calm? How could he still manage to see the humor in all this when I felt as raw and vulnerable and confused as if someone had taken a butcher knife and cut me open from throat to navel?

"But – but your flight," I stammered, my mind slowly processing that he had said he couldn't let me go like that. Did it mean he didn't want to let me go at all?

Zuko shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his tight-fitting, dark blue T-shirt stretching fetchingly over his torso.

"I can catch a different one tomorrow."

I flinched. Of course, he was still planning to go. I was foolish to think he'd give up job to stay here and do what…wait for me to face the consequences and working my butt off to earn enough money? Yeah, fat chance he'd do that, especially when I had lied to him.

The thought made my pain worse. With an effort, I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He gave me a lopsided grin of fake bravery that tore at my heart.

"What, for missing a flight and throwing a few hundred bucks out of the window?"

I couldn't bring myself to share the joke, although I appreciated his efforts at lightening the mood more than I could tell.

"For that too," I said, frowning. Then I ploughed resolutely ahead, knowing I'd only have this one chance. "But I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I…I was an idiot not to realize you were seriously interested in me, and a damn coward for not being honest about such an important…issue."

I could see him clench and unclench his fists in his pockets and found it hard to move my gaze back up to his face. When I eventually did, I watched a million emotions flicker across his face, making it unreadable and reconfirming how much it all meant to him.

"Well said," he finally acknowledged, the humor gone from his voice which now sounded as shaky and emotional as mine.

I trembled and fought back fresh tears.

"I'm serious, Zuko. I'm so sorry. I ruined it all. What we had…was amazing. It was a dream come true, so I was scared I'd never get to enjoy it if I faced the truth. It's no excuse for doing what I did."

He nodded curtly before running his right hand back through his hair again. It looked as if he had jumped out of bed, and I felt my fingers itch to run through it and clutch it, to bring him in for another kiss.

After a long silence, during which both of us tried to order our thoughts and calm down our hearts, he spoke again, "Maybe it sort of was my fault too."

Before I could protest and take all the blame, he added, "After all, I didn't exactly voice my feelings for you either. I was so sure you felt the same and would know instinctively that you're more than a fling for me, that I didn't think of telling you. And I never wasted a second thought on your…relationship."

It was my turn to nod helplessly, wishing things had gone down differently. Should I invite him in? Discussing our lost love—or whatever it could be called—while standing in the foyer felt completely awkward, but having him inside my home, sitting on a couch and drinking tea, would be even more awkward.

"Do you…would you…I mean, have you come to talk? We could…go into my room."

Yet again, a myriad of expressions mingled on his face that looked tense and drawn and as serious as I felt. Questions resounded in my head: Why had he come? What did he want from me? How high could I let my hopes soar after they had been torn to the ground?

When he nodded and grabbed his duffel bag, I led him upstairs and into my room which was the upper loft of the flat. I noticed that he glanced at everything—the shiny hardwood, the modest furniture, the pictures, the clutter —with the strangest expression on his face. Was he trying to assess my living situation? Imagining me going about my housework?

I opened the door and let him pass, catching his alluring scent and vowing never to forget that either. Zuko looked around with obvious interest, and I saw his gaze linger on the desk with the letter. He didn't sit down but walked to the window and glanced out, up at the sky in a gesture mirroring mine from earlier on. Then he turned and leaned against the window ledge with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. I leaned against the door, unable to sit down when he was standing, torn between having the first say and waiting for him to make the first move.

When he didn't speak, I asked with trepidation, "Why are you here and not on your way to Kyoshi?"

Zuko sighed, and his voice came out angry, "I realized I was fooling myself. Although I kept telling myself I'd just have to leave this island behind and immerse myself in my new job to forget you, I knew it was a blatant lie. I'd never be able to concentrate, so I came here to talk things through."

I swallowed and nodded, my throat dry and tight with anxiety. No word of a second chance for us. But why had he kissed me like that then, as if his life depended on me? Merely thinking about the kiss made feel tingles all over again even though my mind was a mess.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

I risked a glance at him and couldn't look away when his intense gaze locked with mine.

"Will you be totally honest with me if I ask you some questions?" he wanted to know, and for one instant I could see his insecurity shine through and knew he was as confused and full of yearning as me.

"Yes, I promise," I said, clearing my throat because my voice sounded so rough and low.

I could see his chest rise with a deep intake of breath before he asked, "Do you love me?"

Damn, he certainly wasn't beating about the bush now. Unable to avert my gaze, I breathed my answer with a single word coming deep from my heart, "Yes."

Zuko tensed all over, and his eyes lightened.

"If you were… _free_ …would you want to share your life with me?"

Nothing could hold me at my place so impossibly far from him now. Hesitantly at first, then drawing courage from the fact that he was asking all the right questions, I approached him. I stopped a few feet away from him and held his gaze, allowing it to burn into mine and search and probe.

"Yes. I want nothing more than to be with you."

Before Zuko could react, I reached out and laid a hand on his arm, feeling the bunched-up muscles underneath. He was as wound up as a coiled spring.

"I love you with all my heart, body and soul, and I'd give anything to be with you, but –"

I was cut off when he pulled me into a tight hug, pressing me so hard against his body that I thought I'd melt into his skin and become one with him.

"My love, my beautiful 'Tara," he breathed into my ear, then nuzzled my neck and kissed his way hungrily down the column of it to lick and suck the sensitive spot at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I shivered against him, arching into his embrace so I was pressed even tighter against him. One more minute of bliss, one more chance to dream, I pleaded silently.

Zuko let me go, but he took my hands in his before resuming his pose of leaning against the window sill. His gaze searched mine again, as if he could magically extract the truth from the blue depths of my eyes. I saw him take deep breaths to collect himself while his grip on my fingers remained firm although his hands and mine were both trembling slightly.

"Damn, darling, you're driving me crazy," he muttered, running a hand along his jaw to get a grip on himself.

The almost-growl did all sorts of funny things to me, making me forget momentarily that our situation was all but impossible. He was certainly driving me crazy too.

"Two more questions," he said.

"And then?" I asked, my heart beating in my throat.

"That depends on your answer."

My stomach clenched. Would I lose him again? Had he come only to steal another kiss and to be sure? Or had he come to give us another chance, the way I wished for it with every breath and every heart beat?

"Ask me anything, I promise I'll be honest," I managed to say, my hands growing clammy in his firm grip.

He gave me a long stare before asking, "Are you really planning to call off the wedding?"

I found it difficult to breathe. "Yes. I do…and so does my fiancé."

Zuko flinched at the word 'fiancé', and for a moment he had a look in his eyes as if he were torn between throwing himself off a cliff and kicking the life out of the man I would have soon called my husband.

For a brief instant, I wondered how I'd feel and react in his place. If he had a woman waiting for him back in Ignisia, would I be able to bear it? Would I want to claw the woman's eyes out for treating him wrong or be grateful that he was almost free to be mine?

"Why?" he demanded to know, derailing my train of thought. "Why did you agree to marry him? Why do you want to cancel the engagement now? And why…why do you want to be with me instead?"

I closed my eyes for a second, heart and mind on overdrive. I needed to get this right. I needed him to look into my soul and know. With a colossal effort, I pulled my hands from his grip. His gaze burned into me when I walked away, picked the two-page letter up and came back to him.

"Read this, and you'll know," she said, my voice hardly more than a whisper, the shoots of hope rising higher and higher in a desperate search for sunlight to grow.

Zuko looked at the paper, at me, and back at the paper, a small frown etched on his face.

"What is it?" he wanted to know.

I glanced away in a flash of mortification. "It's a letter to you. I was so upset that I couldn't tell you everything, and that I had lost you forever. So, I did what I do best and let it all pour out onto the page."

After an endless moment of waiting, I could breathe again when he took the papers out of my hand. He stared at me for a second longer before lowering his gaze and starting to read.

I kept my gaze on his face, enraptured by the multitude of expressions that played over it like scenes of a film. Did he read books like that too, connecting intimately to what was written down, as if he could learn more if he attached feeling to fact? There was so much I still wanted to know about him, so much I thought I could learn from him, so much I was sure I'd discover about myself too.

When Zuko looked up again, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed it again, ran his tongue over his lips and cleared his throat.

"You should be an author," he said, probably not even aware of the fact that one of his thumbs was absentmindedly caressing the paper as if running over my skin. Did it mean he thought it was all a fairy tale? What the hell was that comment supposed to mean?

When Zuko finally looked at me and saw the state I was in, he reached out with his left hand and cupped my chin in it. Tilting my head slightly upward to sink into my gaze, he said, "You poured yourself into the words, didn't you? I feel like you've given yourself over to me completely with this letter, even though—or probably because—you thought I'd never read it."

"Yeah," I whispered, my hopes soaring even higher.

So, he had read about my current state of emotions, about my reasons for getting engaged and for now wanting a separation—and he still hadn't shouted or scoffed or run away. Did that mean…

I blinked when he set my letter down on the desk and rummaged in the outside pocket of his duffel bag. He pulled out his leather notebook, worn and scuffed at the edges.

"You know, you're not the only one who spills their heart onto a piece of paper," he said.

"Remember the day on top of the summit in West Danu when you caught a sketch in your likeness?"

My cheeks heated at the memory, and I wondered where this was leading. When I nodded, he asked, "You didn't dare to linger or read the sentence underneath it, did you?"

Before I could react, he added, "Maybe it would have spared us a lot of trouble if you hadn't done the proper thing."

Zuko walked over, rifled through the pages and held the notebook out to me. I moved my gaze from his face to the open page, curiosity gnawing at me and making me forget my nerves for a moment. My heart beat faster when I read his slanted handwriting underneath a sketch of me meditating serenely.

 _Strange how one decision can change it all…I came here to clear my head and prepare myself for a new start. Instead I lost my head and my heart to her. Katara, with her wide-eyed curiosity, radiant kindness…and always smelling sweet enough to make me go crazy…Why did I have to meet her? Why did I have to fall in love with her?_

I stared at the paragraph for a long moment, knowing the words would be etched into my brain for the rest of my life. Lifting my head, I locked gazes with Zuko.

He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against my forehead in a kiss that spoke way more than words. Drawing back, he said, "Let's give each other a second chance."

My heart leapt in immense joy mixed with incredulity, beating so hard and fast it seemed to break through my ribcage and fly away, rising high toward the blue sky like a bird wanting to greet the sun.

"But you…I…we have nothing to start from."

He frowned. His thumb moved up to brush over my lips ever so softly.

"We have each other to start from, and the love we know we feel for each other. Everything else is secondary."

I couldn't believe it. Couldn't our love overcome every rational obstacle? As much as I wanted this, I didn't want him to harbor any illusions this time.

When his thumb slid from my lips to caress my cheek, I said, "I have no idea when I'll be free. We haven't even officially cancelled the engagement yet, but I'll make sure this ends. You'll have to wait for me for I don't know how long, because there's also my family."

Zuko nodded, setting his jaw.

"I don't mind. Okay, I do mind, but I'll wait if you promise you'll come to me as soon as this is all over. And don't worry about the money, I can take care of it."

I stared at him.

"You mean join you in Kyoshi?"

"Yes. Didn't you say it was a dream of yours to go to Achalaregno? Leave everything behind and come to me. We can have a new start over there where nobody knows us and where you will be safe from all the after-breakup trouble."

Zuko was right, of course. It was the perfect solution. La, if only I could fly with him now. But of course, I couldn't leave my family, with the shock and backlash.

Before I could follow the tempting thought any further, Zuko added, "We'll use the time well, get to know all those things we're still unsure about, build our dream until it's so big it'll take over our whole life."

I could feel a huge smile break out across my face, stretching my features until I thought it would wander off my face. His thumb traced the wide smile and he pressed a small kiss to one uplifted corner of my mouth.

"Good idea?" Zuko asked in a whisper, his voice filled with hope.

"Perfect idea," I whispered back before kissing him, letting all my happiness pour into the pressing of my mouth against his. I gave all of myself to the moment, feeling more strongly than ever, relishing his taste and reveling in feel of his hot skin against mine.

When we drew apart, Zuko took hold of my shoulders and gave me a once over.

"Nice pj's 'Tara," he said while smirking mischievously and eyeing the short lacy chemise.

"Shut up," I murmured while borrowing myself into his chest, cheeks burning.

Zuko chuckled and nuzzled his cheek to my flushed ones, "I love you, Katara."

Unable to keep my mouth from stretching into a ridiculously huge and joyful grin, I lifted myself off his chest and on tiptoes, I reached up to kiss the tip of his nose.

Growing serious the next instant, I considered his eyes and said with my whole heart, "I love you too. You stole my heart, damn thief."

He smiled the widest smile I had seen on his face yet, and answered softly and clearly in a tantalizing gravelly voice, "Don't act so innocent now. I believe you have mine, as well."

I laughed at our banter and inside my head, a bird sang a joyous tune, freed from its gilded cage. I reminisced of a sentence I had written in the letter.

 _I have the feeling you have saved me with your love, or that I have saved myself by falling._


End file.
